Sakura Love Story
by LovelyMina
Summary: sakura Haruno gadis yang manis dan pintar, ia sejak kecil sudah sebatang kara tinggal bersamaa seseorang yang sudah ia angap kakak nya sendiri. bagaimana kehidupa masa lalu sakura hingga sasuke berusaha mengembalikan semua memory lama sang gadis Finally.
1. Chapter 1

Genre : romance & friendship

Pairing : sasusakun & Itachi?

Ranting: Teens

Disclamer : Masashi K

LovelyMina

* * *

kenalan dulu dengan para tokoh ya ^-^

Sakura Haruno (16)

Gadis sebatang kara yang kini tinggal bersama Misa Tateishi, ia gadis pintar, ceria dan Sakura selalu tersenyum tak ingin membuat orang lain khawatir padahal sebenarnya ia sakit. ia sudah menganggap Misa sebagai kakak nya sendiri.

Sasuke uchiha (17)

Cowok dingin (muka, sifat dan gayanya itu dingin), anak bungsu dari keluarga uchiha, genius dan mahir dalam berbagai bidang, ia menyukai Hinata Hyuuga dulu, tapi kini entahlah hatinya bimbang bangets.

Hinata Hyuuga (16)

Gadis manis dari klan Hyuuga, ia pintar dan lemah lembut, gadis yang begitu cocok sebagai putri banyak cowok yang mengincarnya sebagai pacar tapi selalu di tolak, hinata kadang ceroboh dan membuat semua orang khawatir padahal ada orang lebih mengkhawatirkan keadaan nya dari pada Hinata sendiri

Naruto Uzumaki (17)

Cowok periang ini sangat suka dengan namanya Mie Ramen, naruto dapat menghabiskan 5 mangkok Ramen dalam waktu yang cukup singkat, kedai ichikaru adalah kedai ramen langganan setianya naruto.

Misa Tateishi (19) {ini karakter tambahan yang aku buat}

Gadis mandiri yang dulunya tinggal di Suna tapi pindah ke konoha, ia gadis yang dewasa dalam berpikiran dan berprilaku, ia sangat menyayangi Sakura yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik nya sendiri, Misa selalu suka dengan namanya anak kecil dan ia gadis yang genius di anggkatan nya

Itachi uchiha (22)

Seperti adik nya keluarga uchiha pasti selalu saja mengeluarkan klan – klan yang bermutu, Sasuke yang genius dan begitu pula Itachi yang menjadi kebaggaan klan nya saat ini sebab Itachi lebih penurut di banding Sasuke yang arogan dan seenaknya Itachi pula yang lebih dewasa.

Kakashi hatake (25)

Guru olahraga di sekolah Sakura dan yang lain nya, ia guru yang bisa menguasai hampir semua mata pelajaran kecuali music dan kesenian itu bagian dari anko sensei sebenarnya, kakashi guru cakap dan tegas sebenarnya namun karna sering telat mulu makanya ia menjadi bahan ledekan bagi guru – gurunya

Sabaku Gaara (19)

Teman sekelas dari Misa, ia cowok yang baik dan ramah tapi ia juga dingin jika sudah bersangkutan dengan yang lain nya Gaara hanya akan ramah dan baik di hadapan teman dekat dan anak kecil sepertinya

Hyuuga Neji (17)

Kakak sepupu dari hinata, Neji paling handal dalam jurus bela diri dan karate, ia cowok popular di sekolah nya, ia dan tenten (ketua dari tim bela diri putri) sering bertengkar tapi sebenarnya neji suka dengan tenten tanpa disadari oleh mereka berdua ck,ck, ck

Yamanaka Ino

Teman baik Sakura, Ino selalu menyemangati Sakura disaat ia sedang drop, Ino menyukai seorang kakak kelas yang pintar melukis yaitu Sai, ino juga dijuluki ratu gossip bermutu, karna Gosip yang ino sebarkan selalu saja berakhir benar.

Sai

Kakak kelas ino dan Sakura yang gemar tersenyum, prilaku yang ramah dan baik kepada wanita pun membuat sai banyak digemari, sai begitu menunjukan prilakunya yang bak seperti pangeran saja, Sai pun juga menyukai seorang gadis yaitu adik kelasnya sendiri

Akasuna Sasori

Dokter muda yang berkerja di sebuah rumah sakit terkenal, sasori selalu saja dapat membuat orang lain bahagia karna ia selalu sukses dalam berbagai operasi, dan ia dokter muda yang selalu di rekrut dalam berbagai misi terntentu karna keahlian nya.

Anko Sensei

Guru kesenian di sekolah Sakura dan kawan – kawan anko sensei terkenal galak dan tegas tapi ia juga baik kepada para murid nya jika sudah bukan di jam sekolah, anko sensei sepertinya ada camestri dengan kakashi sensei nich.

Tsunade Senju

Kepala sekolah di sekolah Sakura ia gadis yang cantik tapi sayangnya tsunade suka berjudi, ia punya pemikiran kuat terhadap murid didik nya dan dapat menjadi professional di berbagai keadaaan dan tempat.

* * *

hay saya author baru yang baru bikin fanfic dari fandom Naruto

mohon bimbingan nya

maaf jika masih banyak typo yang bertebarang di fanfic ini

Review ?

LovelyMina


	2. Chapter 2

Genre : romance & friendship

Desclamer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : sasusaku

Ranting: Teens

LovelyMina

* * *

untuk Meguharu Yuka :

sebenarnya maksudku di chap 1 kemarin Ino sekelas sama sakura maaf ngga di jelasin kaya-nya dan untuk masalah umur aku memang berniat tidak memasukan umur mereka takut jadi ribet ntar nya.

satu lagi masalah pair sebenarnya SasuSaku & Itachi dengan Misa (ntar sedikit - sedikit akan ada nyelip dikit adegan SakuSasuHina)

* * *

SELAMAT MEMBACA ^-^

LovelyMina

* * *

SEKOLAH BARU

Di sebuah rumah kecil terdapat dua anak perempuan, Misa Tateishi sedang sibuk membuat bekal dan Sakura Haruno sedang mengecek perlengkapan Mos nya kali ini.

"Bagaimana semuanya Sakura apa sudah semua? " Tanya Misa sambil memasukan bekal yang ia bikin kedalam tas

"sudah ayo kak kita pergi " ajak Sakura dan mereka pun pergi menuju sekolah

Sesampai nya di sekolah Sakura segera berbaris di barisan anak baru sedang Misa menuju kelas nya Misa menatap kearah jendela dan melihat Sakura di jemur ia tampak sedikit kasian 'PLUK' Ada yang menepuk bahunya ternyata si pemuda sabaku tersebut duduk di atas meja Misa

"jangan khawatir Sakura pasti tidak akan kenapa – napa " ucap Gaara meyakinkan, Misa mengangguk tenang. ada yang di sukai Gaara dari Misa selalu saja perhatian kepada Sakura padahal Sakura bukan adik aslinya tapi Sakura dan Misa punya ikatan.

"ayo belajar, hari ini Kimia dan matematika " ajak Gaara sambil duduk di sebelah Misa dan mulai mengeluarkan buku dari dalam lacinya, Misa menengok dan tersenyum kecil.

"kau benar kenapa bukan pelajaran olahraga atau sejarah sih" rutuk Misa entah kepada siapa

"sudahlah ayo belajar " ucap Gaara sambil menarik tangan Misa lalu mencolek pipi Misa membuat Misa menoleh sedang Gaara menyeringai senang

"jangan coba– coba mencolek apapun dariku tuan Tatto Ai" ucap Misa lalu membuka buku dan mulai menghitung.

Di SasuSaku

"Sekarang kalian ambil buku dan pulpen dan mulai meminta tanda tangan seluruh anggota osis dan di kumpulan saat istirahat sekarang kalian bisa ke kelas kalian masing – masing " ucap sang ketua osis Sasuke Uchiha.

Di kelas Sakura ia berkenalan dengan Yamanaka Ino dan Sabaku Temari

Sakura duduk dengan Temari dan mulai berceloteh ria

"um Temari apa kau punya kakak?" Tanya Sakura

"ada, aku punya 2 cowok semua yang satu sedang kuliah namanya kankuro dan yang satu masih kelas 12 namanya Gaara " ucap Temari

"Benarkah aku juga punya kakak, kakak perempuan ia juga sekolah di sini namanya Misa Tateishi" ucap Sakura ceria .

Mendengar kata 'Misa' Temari jadi ingat saat ia masuk ke kamar kakak nya menemukan sebuah foto kakak nya dazn seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang ia gadis yang cantik dan temari menduga bahwa kakak nya ini sedang jatuh cinta dengan gadis berambut coklat.

Saat istirahat mereka mulai mengejar anggota osis Sakura menemukan banyak dan ia hanya tinggal menemukan Sasuke uchiha sang ketua osis. ia melihat Sasuke sedang makan nasi goreng ekstra tomat kesukaan Sasuke sendiri

"maaf kak aku minta manda tangan nya" ucap Sakura sedikit pelan

"nanti saja kau tunggu aku di sini sampai aku selesai makan" ucap Sasuke acuh tak acuh langsung melanjutkan makan nya

Lalu tiba – tiba seorang gadis berambut hitam keunguan datang "um Sasuke senpai aku minta tanda tangan mu "ucap gadis tersebut

"hinata chan, ayo duduk mana bukumu?" Tanya Sasuke, hinata duduk dengan sedikit gugup (pokoknya khas Hinata ya gitudeh yang gugup nya sampai langit ketujuh)

"ini hinata bukunya sudah kutanda tangani " ucap Sasuke memberikan bukunya

"maaf senpai aku harus bertemu dengan kakak ku bisa senpai memberi tanda tangan nya sekarang?" Tanya Sakura dengan sedikit memandang sengit kea rah Sasuke

"tidak, sekarang kau kuhukum untuk berlari mengelilingi lapangan 20 kali tanpa berhenti cepat " ucap Sasuke dengan dingin nya.

Sakura mengaga langsung menaruh buku dan pulpen nya di meja kantin dan mulai berlari ia agak sedikit pelan berlarinya karna seragam nya kan pakai rok.

Sakura mulai berlari dan berlari, dari kantin Misa dan Gaara yang sedang berjalan membawa beberapa buku berhenti menatap kearah Sakura Misa memandang Sakura heran

"sepertinya Sasuke menghukum Sakura " ucap Gaara

"jika Sakura sampai kenapa – napa pemuda uchiha itu akan tau akibatnya" ucap Misa di beri penekanan sedikit membuat Gaara terkekeh pelan

"jangan terlalu seperti itu " ucap Gaara, Misa mengangguk pelan dan berjalan pelan dengan Gaara menuju perpustakaan.

Di sudut lapangan kiba dan naruto sedang bercanda – canda hingga kiba melempar sebuah ranting dan anjingnya akamaru berlari tanpa di sengaja Sakura yang tengah berlari tersandung oleh akamaru yang langsung dengan kencangnya berlari Sakura pun terjatuh lututnya berdarah dan kaki kanan nya terkilir kiba dan naruto berlari menuju Sakura tapi seperti nya ada yang lebih cepat Sasuke dengan cepat mengangkat Sakura dan menggendongnya menuju uks di sana tak ada sizune sang penjaga uks dengan cekatan Sasuke mengobati lutut Sakura yang berdarah dan memijit kaki Sakura yang terkilir Misa dan Gaara yang tau keadaan Sakura saat ini langsung saja menuju uks Misa membuka pintu uks dan memandang Sakura dengan pandangan khawatir

"kau tak apa Sakura?" Tanya Misa dengan khawatir

"aku tak apa nee –chan " ucap Sakura pelan

"syukurlah, hari ini aku akan pulang agak larut kau pulang duluan saja sendirian dan uchiha san kuharap kau mengantar adik ku hingga ke kelas nya ia tak mungkin dapat berjalan dengan benar jika kakinya masih terkilir seperti itu" ucap Misa lalu menarik tangan Gaara dan berjalan menuju kelas mereka berdua.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas bosan ia membantu Sakura berjalan hingga ke kelas Sakura dan membantunya duduk "ini bukumu lain kali kau harus hati – hati jidat" ucap Sasuke dengan nada tajam, Sakura menggeram pelan "ini semua takkan terjadi jika bukan hukuman mu senpai baka" kata Sakura dengan nada yang tak enak di kuping Sasuke .

"kau yang baka jidat " ucap Sasuke

"dasar senpai pantat ayam" balas Sakura tak mau kalah.

Pulang sekolah seperti yang kakak nya bilang ia pulang sendirian sedang kakak nya sepertinya ada urusan penting.

Sakura masuk ke rumah nya langsung saja berbenah dan mengerjakan tugas hari ini ia bersyukur sudah sampai di rumah nya karna sore ini hujan cukup lebat di luar sana

Di tempat lain Misa berjalan dengan cepat ia sampai di sebuah perusahaan besar milik Tsunade senju kepala sekolah nya, Misa yang butuh perkerjaan di tawari perkerjaan di perusahaan besar ini ia segera berganti seragam sekolah nya dengan pakaian resmi miliknya dan segera membereskan perkerjaan yang menumpuk Sizune sensei penjaga uks dan sekaligus atasan nya di Senju Cooperation memberitaunya bahwa Tsunade memanggilnya ke ruangan nya.

Sampai di ruangan Tsunade, Misa mengetuk pintu tersebut

"masuk" ucap sebuah suara yang kita tau itu adalah suara Tsunade sendiri

"permisi maaf Tsunade sama, ada apa memanggil?" Tanya Misa sedikit kaget melihat Itachi sedang berdiri menatapnya dari bawah hingga atas tanpa berkedip lalu tersenyum sambil memandang mata Misa dengan hangat sedang yang ditatap hanya menunduk dalam – dalam tak memberi senyuman berbeda dari biasanya.

Melihat aura yang keluar dari siswi kesayangan nya yang satu ini Tsunade menyuruhnya duduk sementara Itachi masih setia dengan posisinya, ia menyender di dinding di sebelah jendela kedua tangan nya di masukan kedalam saku celananya

"kau ingat dengan pemberi saham kita untuk mengelolah Konoha Hospital Internasional?" Tanya Tsunade

Misa mengangguk ada perasaan khawatir di dalam dirinya saat ini

"perusahaan Uchiha lah yang memberi saham itu, mereka akan ikut adil dalam pembentukan tata di rumah sakit tersebut " ucap Tsunade lalu beralih menatap Itachi yang sedang memandang Misa dengan penuh perhatian

"Itachi siapa yang akan kau jadikan perwakilan untuk tata rumah sakit untuk kerja sama kali ini?" Tanya Tsunade

"jika mengenai rumah sakit sebaik nya aku saja yang langsung turun " ucap Itachi, Tsunade mengangguk setuju dengan pilihan sang perwakilan dari perusahaan uchiha yang satu ini

"Misa untuk pengelolahan rumah sakit kau yang akan bertanggung jawab seutuh nya karna kau jugalah yang menyarankan pembangunan rumah sakit bertaraf internasional ini" kata Tsunade

Mata Misa membulat tak percaya

"bukankah itu berarti aku akan …." Ucapan Misa di potong oleh Tsunade

"kau akan berkerja sama dengan Itachi, kalian berdua harus kompak dan berunding untuk kedepan nya mengenai rumah sakit ini" kata Tsunade

"mohon kerja samanya uchiha san "

"tentu saja, aku juga Tateishi " kata Itachi

"kau boleh keluar Misa dan sehabis perkerjaan hari ini selesai kau boleh pulang" kata Tsunade "baik terima kasih Tsunade –sama " ujarnya lalu keluar dari ruangan.

Di ruangan tersebut tinggal Tsunade dan Itachi saja "bagaimana rasanya kau akan berkerja sama dengan siswi kesayangan ku yang satu ini " ucap Tsunade

"sepertinya ia membenciku karna kejadian dulu " ucap Itachi dengan nada sok misterius

"jangan seperti itu, aku yakin ia juga sama sepertimu, hanya saja kau harus mengulang nya dari awal" ucap Tsunade

Itachi mengangguk dan mereka mulai mengobrol lagi.

DI RUMAH SAKURA DAN MISA

Sakura menatap jam di kamarnya sudah jam 8 malam, diluar masih saja setia hujan bagaimana kakaknya pulang dengan cuaca seburuk ini. di depan Lobi Misa mendesah pelan ia pasrah ia hanya membawa baju ganti tak membawa payung dan semacam nya ia akhirnya duduk di halte menunggu bus yang ada tapi mau apa bus belum dating membuat Misa menjadi geram pasalnya besok ia masuk sekolah, Sakura ada di rumah sendirian dan kini ia kedinginan memeluk badan nya sendiri suara klakson mobil terdengar nyaring Misa menyeringit heran pintu mobil terbuka tampaklah Itachi di dalam nya

"ayo masuk bus masih lama dating kemari" ajak Itachi

Misa menurut saja karna tubuhnya sudah menggigil, bibirnya membiru dan matanya hampir saja terpejam jika taka da suara klakson dari mobil Itachi. di dalam mobil Itachi sering kali melirik Misa yang sedang mengusap – ngusap tangan nya sendiri Itachi memberi jaket milik nya

" Pakailah kau tampak kedinginan"ucap nya

"Tapi aku tidak apa–apa" ucap Misa menolak nya

"tak ada bantahan cepat pakai dan kita akan sampai di rumah mu" ucap Itachi, Misa mengalah dan memakai nya, dijalan Itachi tersenyum melihat Misa yang tertidur dengan pulas nya tapi sayang nya terlihat bahwa Misa masih saja kedinginan

"kita sampai " ucap Itachi pelan, menghela nafas pelan ia membuka pintu mobil nya dan menggendong Misa menuju rumah Misa sendiri mengetuk pintu dan tampaklah Sakura yang menguap ngantuk

" nee –chan kenapa?" Tanya Sakura khawatir "ia hanya kedinginan dan kelelahan " ucap Itachi menenangkan Sakura yang tampak panic

"aku pulang dulu, tolong jaga Misa ya " ucap Itachi, Sakura mengangguk tanpa diminta tolong pun ia akan menjaga Misa hingga akhir hayat nya sendiri.

* * *

Yang kemari Mungkin masih bisa di bilang prolog?

kalau ia berarti ini Chapter 1

Mohon Reviewnya

LovelyMina


	3. Chapter 3

Genre : romance & friendship

Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : sasusaku

Ranting: T

* * *

TIM BASKET

Esok harinya, hari yang cerah siang ini tampak di lapangan indoor di Konoha High School sedang cukup ramai karna ada banyak pemain basket baru, pemain basket kali ini dari tim putri, kapten tim putri adalah Misa Tateishi dari kelas XII – A dengan wakilnya konan, setelah perkenalan dari seluruh anggota tim putri baru mereka memulai pemanasan Sakura pun ikut basket karna ia menyukai basket sejak kecil dan telah di privatkan oleh kakaknya selama ia smp.

Sakura dan yang lain nya sedang berlari mengitari lapangan di sana juga tampak 5 orang cowok ada Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Kiba, Sai dan Gaara mereka tampak bermain basket hingga 'DUK' suara basket mengenai seorang pemain basket putri yang sedang berlari mengitari lapangan ternyata yan terkena adalah Sakura,

Misa melihat kejadian nya itu matanya menyipit tak senang kearah Sasuke, Misa dengan gesit berlari menghampiri Sakura kaki kanan nya kembali terkilir bahkan lebih parah di pergelangan nya

"Uchiha cepat antar Haruno san ke uks dan obati ia." kata Misa dengan tajam

"Kenapa tidak kau saja, kau kan kakaknya?" Tanya Sasuke

"Kau yang membuatnya begini cepat antar ia." balas Misa

"Tidak mau kau saja itu hanya membuang waktuku." Sasuke kembali membalas perkataan Misa

"Gaara bisa kau bantu aku, dan Uchiha kau tak ada bedanya dengan kakakmu." kata Misa, Gaara dengan cepat mengangguk sedang Sasuke menggeram kesal ia paling benci jika disamakan dengan kakaknya itu.

Sakura didudukan di kasur uks Gaara mengobatinya sedang Misa duduk di lantai ia merasa hati dan pikiran nya begitu sakit mengingat masa lalu nya.

selesai mengobati Sakura mereka bertiga kembali ke lapangan Misa sedang berlatih dengan konan dan Gaara hingga tanganya di pegang oleh Sasuke dan menarik nya keluar dari kerumunan.

"Jangan pernah kau samakan aku dengan kakak ku kau tak tau apa–apa." ucap Sasuke dengan kasar

"Kau yang tak tau apa–apa Sasuke Uchiha." balas Misa kembali pergi dan menghentakan tanganya yang di pegang oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke Uchiha dan Misa Tateishi dipanggil oleh Kakashi Hatake yang menjadi pelatih sekaligus Pembina basket di konoha high school

"2 minggu lagi akan ada pertandingan basket di suna pihak sekolah meminta kita mengirimkan 2 tim, putra dan putri untuk di kirim ke sana." ucap Kakashi

"Kakashi sensei, aku tak bisa turun untuk kali ini." ucap Misa dengan berat hati

"Aku tau, Tsunade telah memberi tauku mengenai urusan mu." kata Kakashi, senyum Misa mengembang ceria,

"Lalu siapa yang akan kau pilih untuk menggantikan mu?" Tanya Kakashi, mendengar pertanyaan Kakashi, Sasuke memucat sedang Misa tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Sakura Haruno." ucapnya mantap

"Apa? tidak. " ucap Sasuke membantah

"Apa HAKmu membantah?" Tanya Misa sambil menyeringai

"Siapapun terserahmu tapi jangan si Jidat itu." ucap Sasuke

"Memang kenapa?" Tanya Misa

"Ia masih baru belum tau apapun tentang dunia basket."ucap Sasuke

"Sayangnya yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke benar Misa." Kakashi menyela

"Kakashi sensei aku punya pertimbangan, kau tau watakku." bela Misa

"Kau harus menggantinya." ucap Sasuke lagi

"Diam kau, atau kusumpal mulutmu dengan kaos kaki naruto yang belum di cuci 3 hari."ucap Misa dengan segit ,

"Aku memang tau watak mu Misa tapi apa yang kau berikan kepadaku, seperti bukti, aku butuh bukti dan jaminan, suna adalah kota yang sama berkualitasnya dengan konoha para pemain suna juga punya keahlian tersendiri, jadi?." Tanya Kakashi

"Bukti, kita adakan pertandingan Sakura yang memimpin dan Sasuke kau melawan nya tapi jangan pakai otak licik mu." Misa mengambil nafas melanjutkan omongan nya,

"Dan jaminan nya bagaimana denganku, aku akan jadi jaminan nya setelah lulus melatih di sini selama 4 bulan jika saat pertandingan di suna tim putri kalah." ucap Misa dengan yakin,

Kakashi tampak berpuas diri Misa adalah anggota tim basket yang mempunyai kualitas tinggi, strategi yang ia miliki saat menjabat sebagai kapten dan selalu berkomitmen apa yang ia buat, ia adalah asset yang berharga selain Sasuke Uchiha pikir Kakashi.

"Baik, pertandingan nya bagaimana Sasuke, butuh berapa hari untuk kau latihan pemanasan dulu?" Tanya Kakashi

"2 hari " ucap Sasuke enteng

"Jangan kau remehkan kemampuan adik ku Sasuke Uchiha " kata Misa

Lalu Kakashi merundingkan strategi dan mengenai para pemain suna dengan Misa dan Sasuke.

Saat di rumah Sakura kaget akan ucapan kakak nya

"Aku mempercayakan tim putri kepadamu, aku ada urusan penting dan konan pergi ke Suna selama seminggu akhir nanti ia takkan bisa datang " jelas Misa

Sakura mengangguk pasti "sekarang kita bersiap sebentar ganti dengan kaos dan celana training aku akan memberimu dasar fisik terlebih dahulu ayo kita ke taman " ajak Misa

Selesai berganti baju mereka berdua menuju taman dengan berlari stabil, Sakura mulai melakukan pemanasan dasar seperti lari, push up dan sit up saat Sakura sedang dalam bagian istirahat tak sengaja Misa mencoba melangkah dengan gerakan yang di segaja kakinya melangkah cukup lemah lembut lalu berputar seorang anak kecil menonton gerakan Misa

"Wah nee–chan hebat sekali bisa menari balet," ucap gadis tersebut, berambut hitam dan bermata biru terang, Misa menoleh kepada gadis kecil tersebut lalu berjongkok

"Memang nee–chan hebat? setau nee–chan, nee–chan tak bisa menari," ucap Misa

"Berarti nee –chan ada bakat menari " ucap gadis tersebut dengan ceria

"Bukanya kau memang punya banyak bakat Tateishi?" Tanya sebuah suara berat yang sangat dikenal oleh keduanya

Sedang Sakura yang sedang beristirahat dapat merasakan aura kakak nya langsung saja berubah drastic.

Misa menoleh Itachi Uchiha dihadapan nya menggenggam tangan mungil milik gadis kecil tersebut

"Itachi- nii kenal, kenapa tidak pernah cerita?" Tanya gadis tersebut dengan sebal mengetahui bahwa Itachi mengenal kakak perempuan yang satu ini.

"Ayo ulurkan tangan mu dan berkenalan dengan kakak ini " ucap Itachi ramah

"Namaku Himeka Uchiha, aku keponakan Itachi ni " ucap Himeka

"Namaku Misa Tateishi, kau bisa panggil aku Misa nee –chan " ucap Misa sambil tersenyum lalu berdiri

"Um Itachi–nii, Itachi–nii kenal Misa nee–chan kapan, apa nee–chan pacarnya Itachi?" Tanya Himeka dengan lucunya

Itachi merona, Misa menunduk menahan malu, Himeka dengan mata polos nya dan Sakura dengan bebas nya tertawa geli sekali, jarang dapat melihat kakak nya memerah seperti ini

"Nee–chan harus pulang sekarang sudah sore, kapan–kapan Nee–chan akan ajarkan." ucap Misa menghampiri Sakura yang masih sedikit terkikik geli.

Esok harinya pagi–pagi Sakura sudah digebrak oleh Misa untuk mulai berlatih kembali walaupun Cuma baru fisik nya saja. di sekolahan Sakura menceritakan yang kemarin dengan Temari dan Ino

"kami akan mendoakan mu Sakura-chan," ucap Ino dan Temari berbarengan

"Bukan soal pertandingan tapi aku sebal dengan si senpai pantat ayam tersebut membuat ku kesal saja terkadang." ucap Sakura, saat istirahat Temari dan Ino pergi ke kantin duluan sedang Sakura ke kamar mandi tiba–tiba ada beberapa anak yang mencegat Sakura

"Jadi kau yang akan menjadi kapten tim basket putri sementara dan mencari kesempatan untuk mendekati Sasuke kun dasar tidak tau diri." ucap seorang gadis berambut merah darah bernama Karin

"Hey aku tak tau apapun, lagi pula siapa yang sudi berdekatan dengan si Senpai es itu."bantah Sakura dengan nada heran

"Kau mengejek kami rasakan ini," ucap Karin mengguyur Sakura dengan air hingga sekujur tubuh Sakura basah terkena air.

Tapi Sakura meronta juga tak bisa melawan karna kedua tangan nya di pegang oleh 2 orang gadis yang ia tak kenal.

"Aku ingatkan kau Sakura Haruno, si jidat lebar jangan dekat–dekat dengan Sasuke Uchiha, karna ia milik kami." ucap Karin lalu mengguyur Sakura dengan air lagi Sakura perlahan – lahan roboh lemas karna kedua tangan nya di pelintir sangat sakit sekali lalu 'BRUK' tubuh Sakura jatuh begitu saja tubuh nya di hempaskan dengan kasarnya hingga membentur tembok dan Sakura tak sadarkan diri.

Ino dan Temari merasa begitu bingung dan resah pasalnya Sakura sudah tidak hadir selama 2 jam pelajaran tanpa keterangan yang pasti akhirnya Ino dan Temari menuju kelas kakak nya Sakura siapa lagi jika bukan Misa, Misa yang saat itu baru saja keluar bersama Gaara kaget mendengar penuturan dari Ino dan Temari.

"kalian berdua pulang saja aku akan mencari Sakura, kalian jangan khawatir" ucap Misa

Ino dan Temari pun mengangguk, sebenarnya Gaara berniat pulang dengan Temari yang notabene itu adalah adik nya sendiri tapi karna keadaan Misa yang masih kalang kabut akhirnya Gaara menemani Misa mencari Sakura.

Di kamar mandi cowok Sasuke tengah membersihkan mukanya saat ia keluar banyak genangan air dari toilet siswi di sebelahnya, penasaran apa penyebabnya Sasuke masuk ke sana dan betapa kagetnya pemuda Uchiha yang satu ini melihat, rambut pink yang sangat ia kenal.

Tanpa segan ia segera berlari menghampiri Sakura dan menggendong nya ke uks, langsung saja di tangani sizune sensei yang kebetulan belum pulang.

Misa dan Gaara berlarian mencari Sakura hingga sampai di depan uks, tubuh Misa langsung lemas jika saja bukan Gaara yang menopangnya saat itu

"Oh kami sama maafkan aku yang belum bisa menjaganya" bisiknya, menahan tangis

"Sebaik nya kalian antar ke rumah sakit " ucap Sizune

"Aku belum dapat memastikan mengenai bagian kepalanya " ucap sizune lagi

Sasuke menggendong Sakura kembali

"Kita bawa ke konoha hospital internasional."ucap Misa pelan, Sasuke mengangguk pelan, Sasuke membisikan sebuah kalimat kepada Gaara

"Kau ajak kakak nya," ucap Sasuke, Gaara mengangguk lalu menggeret Misa menuju motor nya

Sampai di sana Sakura langsung saja dapat penanganan, Misa yang saat itu menjabat sebagai pengelelolah utama bersama Itachi mendapat keringanan dalam situasi genting seperti ini, Misa duduk bersama Gaara dan Sasuke, Misa tertidur karna cukup lama yang menanganinya.

Sasori keluar dari ruangan ugdnya dan berbicara dengan mereka bertiga di ruangannya

"Syukurlah tak ada yang serius dengan otak nya, hanya saja Haruno san harus di rawat di sini selama 2 hari." ucap sasori

"Haruskah ia di rawat?" Tanya Misa khawatir

"Agar pemulihan nya cepat itu harus, bisa kita berbicara berdua Tateishi san atau perlu kupanggil ketua…" ucapan sasori berhenti karna Misa memandang Sasori dengan tajam.

"Gaara, Sasuke kalian pulanglah aku yakin kalian berdua sudah sangat lelah, biar aku yang mengurus Sakura sendiri, " ucap Misa

"Baik tapi hubungi aku jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu." ucap Gaara dengan khawatir sedang Sasuke tak bergeming

"Terima kasih Sasuke kau menyelamatkan adik ku, ayo sasori. " ucap Misa

Sasori menggandeng tangan Misa dan berjalan menuju taman rumah sakit

Selepas kepergian Gaara dan Misa yang dibawa dokter muka bayi tersebut Sasuke memasuki kamar Sakura, ia melihat Sakura dengan tenang ada rasa aneh menjalar di hatinya sesuatu yang dulu pernah ia rasakan juga, ia menghubungi Itachi

"Ada apa sasu kun?" Tanya Itachi dalam telfon

"…." Sasuke tak menjawab

"Kalau kau diam saja aku akan tutup telfon ini, saat ini aku SIBUK " ucap Itachi dengan kesal

"…." Krik, krik Sasuke masih diam

"Baik akan kumatikan!"

"Sakura dirawat di rumah sakit, Misa seperti biasa drop jika sudah menyangkut soal adiknya kau tak mau membantu gadismu nii san?" Tanya Sasuke

"Dulu ia memang gadisku entah sekarang apa?" ucapan Itachi hampir tak terdengar tapi ini sudah cukup membuat Sasuke menyeringai puas.

Di bagian sasori dan Misa

"Hey tuan dokter cepat katakan ada apa kau membawaku kemari?" Tanya Misa dengan tidak sabar (kepribadian Misa bisa langsung berubah dengan cepat jika menyangkut Sakura)

"Apa kau sudah makan?" Tanya sasori,

"Kalau makan pagi sudah," ucap Misa

"Dan sekarang sudah sore." ucap sasori sambil mengedikan kepalanya

"Aku tau dokter muka bayi tapi biarkan aku makan sendiri saja kau obati pasienmu," ucap Misa

"Baiklah niatnya sih mau mengajakmu makan bersama." ujar sasori

"Tidak perlu biar aku makan sendiri saja." kata Misa langsung berjalan cepat meninggalkan sasori sendirian.

* * *

Note:

Maaf baru bisa publish lagi sekarang,

aku baru bisa buka mail lagi pas baca berita di internet ada banyak yang protes juga katanya mail mereka ngga bisa dibuka

padahal di situkan ada banyak hal penting.

Review ?

apa ini sudah lebih mendingan atau malah lebih ancur dari sebelumnya?

saya terbuka dengan saran dan kritik yang membangun tapi bukan Flame tolong di usahakan.

LovelyMina


	4. Chapter 4

Genre : romance & friendship

Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : sasusaku

Ranting: Teens

* * *

SUNA AKADEMIK

Hari ini seperti biasa cerah di konoha selepas Sakura keluar dari rumah sakit, Misa jadi semakin tenang kembali hari ini Misa berada di kantor Tsunade sama, ia mendapat panggilan bahwa ia harus ke Suna karna sebuah permasalahan selama seminggu di Suna tapi masalahnya, Sakura bagaimana, tim basket putri dan Konoha Hospital Internasional .

"Kau cari orang yang tepat untuk menjaga dan melatih Sakura dalam tim basket." ucap Kakashi yang saat itu juga hadir di ruang kepala sekolah

"Untuk masalah rumah sakit Itachi juga tak bisa ikut mengelolah beberapa hari kedepan jadi ia meminta Obito dan Rin untuk menggantikan dirinya dan kau," ucap Tsunade

"Kalau begitu permasalahannya sekarang selesai , hanya tinggal mencari orang yang tepat untuk melatih Sakura dalam basket." ucap Misa

"Dan aku tau orangnya, permisi Kakashi sensei, Tsunade sensei." ucap Misa

"Ia gadis yang dapat diandalkan ya Kakashi." ucap Tsunade, Kakashi menoleh dan mengangguk

"Ia punya pemikiran yang terarah jika sedang tenang seperti ini, apa aku harus membantunya?" Tanya Kakashi

"Tidak perlu sekarang tugasmu hanya harus mengawasi adik kesayangannya agar Misa tak khawatir!" ucap Tsunade, Kakashi mengangguk paham .

DI LAIN TEMPAT

Misa mencari seseorang dan terlihat orang yang ia cari sedang bermain basket bersama teman–temannya di lapangan

"Hey Uchiha Sasuke!" panggil Misa, Sasuke menoleh dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya

"Aku ada perlu denganmu." ucap Misa, Sasuke mengangguk sekali dan berjalan mengikuti Misa

"Ada perlu apa?" Tanyanya

"Aku harus pergi ke luar kota, kau bilang kau tak ingin Sakura menjadi kapten karna ia masih baru di dunia basketkan?" Tanya Misa, Sasuke mengangguk

"Atas jabatanku sebagai kapten putri, aku memintamu melatih Sakura Haruno sebagai kapten baru selama aku pergi hingga pertandingan Suna diadakan bagaimana?" Tanya Misa

"Kenapa harus aku masih banyak yang dapat melatih Jidat itu selain aku , Naruto , Kiba , Neji atau mungkin pacarmu si Sabaku itu?" Tanya Sasuke heran

"Pertama kau orang yang kupercaya dapat melatih Sakura hingga menjadi berwibawa sepertimu."

"Yang kedua kau bilang ia masih baru di dunia basket, kenapa tidak kau kenalkan ia, dibawah bimbinganmu kupastikan Sakura dapat memimpin tim putri menjadi sukses saat di Suna." Sasuke menyeringai mendengarnya.

"Dan yang ketiga Sabaku Gaara bukan pacarku !" ucap Misa mengakhirinya

"Baik aku terima tapi apa untungnya aku mengajarkan dia, sepertinya tidak ada untungnya." ucap Sasuke

"Kau ini perhitungan sekali Sasuke, baiklah apa yang kaumau dariku , tapi jangan libatkan Sakura dalam hal ini?" ucap Misa , Sasuke menyeringai mendengarnya

"Maafkan anikiku dan kau pacaran dengannya," ujar Sasuke dengan ringannya

"Apa pacaran dengan Itachi itu tidak bisa mana bisa seperti itu?" Tanya Misa

"Lagipula memang ia berminat dengan gadis jelek sepertiku?" Tanya Misa lagi

"Aniki punya pilihannya sendiri , kau itu salah satu tipe yang ia sukai sana pergi dan minta jadi pacarnya" ucap Sasuke

"Jika kau menyuruhku menjadi pacar dari Itachi bagaimana jika kuminta kau untuk menjaga Sakura sekalian saja , ia gadis yang kuat di luar berbeda di dalam nya?" ucap Misa dan Sasuke menyanggupinya .

"Huh kau akan menyesal Sasuke Uchiha " ujar Misa lalu pergi ke kelas nya saat ia sedang seru– serunya menghitung berbagai rumus Gaara datang dan mengobrol dengan dirinya.

"Tadi kau berbicara apa dengan si bungsu Uchiha?" Tanya Gaara

"Hanya sedikit urusan kapten , tolong jaga Sakura ya , jangan sampai ia sakit atau sebagainya" ucap Misa sambil tersenyum Gaara mengangguk pasti .

Saat Pulang sekolah di lapangan basket Indoor

Sasuke , Neji , Tenten,Shikamaru ,Temari , Ino , sai , naruto , kiba dan Sakura berkumpul

"kenapa Nee–Chan yang menyuruhmu?" ucap Sakura dengan heran mendengar ucapan Sasuke bahwa Sasuke yang akan melatihnya

"Itu resikomu pokoknya mulai hari ini kau akan kulatih maka bersiaplah Jidat!" ucap Sasuke dengan santainya.

"Hey senpai Ayam setidaknya jangan panggil aku Jidat tapi panggil aku Sakura Haruno itu namaku!" ucap Sakura dengan sebal

"Lalu kau ingin kupanggil apa Sakura chan , lebih tepat Jidat saja cocok untuk gadis sepertimu yang mempunyai Jidat diatas rata –rata " ujar Sasuke

"Senpai jahat ayo Ino, Temari, Tenten senpai kita pulang."ajak Sakura

"Kau mau pulang sekarang jidat , sekarang Hujan bagaimana kau pulang langsung pulang berjalan kaki gitu besoknya sakit lagi nanti bisa–bisa tak ikut tanding dengan Suna" ucap Sasuke

"Daripada hanya menunggu saja sebaiknya kita makan yuk di kantin aku pengen makan ramen!" ajak Naruto

"Aku juga mulai lapar " ucap kiba sambil memegang perutnya.

Di kantin terlihat cukup sepi hanya ada para penjual makanan dan seorang gadis berambut hitam keunguan sedang sibuk di laptop nya .

"Hinata chan!" teriak Kiba dan Naruto dengan ceria

"Hay Hinata" sapa Neji , Sai dan Sasuke dengan ramah standar mereka.

"Hay aku Ino , Temari dan yang pink itu Sakura" sapa Ino

"Aku Hinata Hyuuga," sapanya dengan ramah

"Hay Hinata." ujar Tenten seperti biasanya

"Kau sedang mengerjakan apa?" Tanya Sasuke memandang laptop milik Hinata

Sasuke duduk dengan hinata dan mulai mengobrol sedang kiba dan naruto masih saja sibuk dengan Ramen milik mereka berdua, Neji sedang asyik berbincang dengan Tenten, Temari dan Shikamaru hanya mengobrol ringan, sai dan Ino sedang berdebat Sakura hanya menghambiskan Ramen nya "Sakura chan dari smp mana?" Tanya Naruto sedang kiba hanya menatapnya penuh minat

"aku dari Suna bersama Nee chan " ucap Sakura tersenyum ramah

"Memang siapa Nee chanmu Sakura?" Tanya Kiba sambil meminum kuah ramen

"Ia kelas XII–A namanya Misa Tateishi " ucap Sakura dengan rasa bangga

"APA?" Tanya naruto dengan kencang hingga tersedak sedang kiba menepuk punggung naruto

"Memang ada apa dengan Nee chan?" Tanya Sakura

"Uh tidak hanya saja Misa Tateishi terkenal dengan kepintarannya dan ia hebat sekali dalam pelajaran olahraga!" ucap Naruto

"Olahraga dan Music adalah pelajaran kesukaan Nee chan," ucap Sakura

"Um Naruto kun bisa bantu aku menghabiskan ramen ku, ini terlalu banyak?" Tanya Hinata

"Tentu." ucap Naruto dengan bersemangat lalu menghampiri hinata dan membantunya makan sedang Sasuke terlihat tidak suka membuat Sakura yang memandang nya heran

"Um aku pulang dulu semuanya," ucap Sakura

"Tapi Sakura , di luar masih hujan, " ucap Ino dengan khawatir

"Aku ingin cepat pulang dan membantu Nee chan bersiap untuk pergi ke Suna," ujar Sakura langsung bangkit.

"Hey tunggu dulu!" cegah Sasuke

"Lebih baik pulang bersama yang lain dari pada sendirian," ucap Sasuke

"Yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke benar Sakura" ucap Temari

"Tidak perlu aku duluan,"ucap Sakura lalu berlari

"PRANG" Hinata tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan sendok dan membuat tangan nya terkena kuah ramen yang panas

"Ya ampun Hinata biar kubantu," ucap Sasuke membantu Hinata membereskan keadaan nya tapi dalam hati ia merutuki Sakura yang langsung pergi begitu saja tanpa menunggunya.

Di rumah Sakura

Misa dan Gaara sedang sibuk membereskan beberapa proposal yang bertebaran karna angin yang bertiup terlalu kencang .

"Gaara cepat ambil yang di dekat jendela jangan sampai basah!" jerit Misa yang sedang menumpuk sejumlah kertas proposal milik nya di meja.

Akhirnya Gaara dan Misa bisa tenang .

"Aku pulang." ucap Sakura sambil melepas sepatunya

"Sakura kau sudah pulang kenapa basah kuyup, kau pasti hujan – hujanan sana cepat mandi nanti pusing." omel Misa

"Baik." ucap Sakura yang menjadi adik penurut

Selepas mandi di ruang keluarga

"Bagaimana jika kita pergi ke kedai dan makan di sana?" Tanya Gaara sambil memandang Misa dan Sakura bergantian

"Boleh kebetulan aku belum makan , ayo Sakura kau juga ikut," ucap Misa

Sampai di sebuah kedai mereka memesan 3 porsi yakiniku dan mulai memakannya

"Besok pagi Sakura tak usah sekolah ya," pintanya

"Memang kenapa, jangan bilang kau tak mau di latih oleh Sasuke?" Tanya sang kakak dengan pandangan menyelidik

"Bukan begitu aku mau mengantar kakak ke stasiun!" ucap Sakura puppy eyes andalannya

"Kau menyebalkan Sakura tak perlu , besok aku sendiri saja dan Gaara kau juga jangan coba–coba " ujar Misa ketika melihat Gaara mengangguk membetulkan perkataan Sakura

Handphone Misa bergetar tanda sms masuk

Temui aku sekarang di taman

Itachi U

Misa menghela nafas dan beranjak bangun "aku ke toilet dulu , kalian lanjutkan makan " ucap Misa menyambar handphonenya .

"Apa maumu Itachi?" Tanya Misa

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu di taman." ucap Itachi

"Sekarang aku tak bisa, kapan–kapan saja aku sedang berada bersama Sakura dan Gaara." ucap Misa

"Kalau begitu aku akan menghubungi mu nanti," ucap Itachi

Misa masih saja diam hingga membuat Sakura dan Gaara heran sekaligus khawatir .

* * *

senangnya bisa publish cerita ini lagi.

semoga berkenan untuk di baca :)

review, usahakan tidak ada flame.

LovelyMina


	5. Chapter 5

Genre : romance & friendship

Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : sasusaku

Ranting: T

* * *

PELATIHAN PERTAMA

Sakura bangun agak kesiangan sepertinya saat ini sudah menunjukan pukul setengah tujuh, Sakura mandi kilat dan tanpa sarapan ia langsung pergi ke sekolah tanpa pamit kepada kakak nya mengenai Misa ia tidur lebih malam dari pada Sakura karna ia harus membereskan seluruh proposal di Senju cooperation dalam 4 hari kedepan.

Misa sudah siap ia sedang di stasiun menunggu keretanya muncul sekitar 15 menit lagi ia duduk di banggu tunggu hatinya resah apa yang membuat nya di panggil untuk pulang sebentar ke Suna

Sakura sedang malas untuk belajar akhir nya ia malah bercanda ria dengan Ino sampai mendengar suara Temari

"Sakura kau dicari kakakku ada perlu katanya," ucap Temari heran

"Paling juga tentang Neechan ." ujar Sakura enteng lalu berjalan menuju keluar kelas

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura langsung melihat Gaar sedikit panic sepertinya

"Bagaimana jika kita bolos untuk jam pelajaran kali ini , kita temui kakak mu di stasiun?" ajak Gaara

"Ayo" ucap Sakura

Sakura dan Gaara pergi dengan motor sport milik Gaara sampai di stasiun mereka segera mencari Misa .

"Nee chan " teriak Sakura melihat Misa sedang berdiri untuk melangkah memasuki sebuah gerbong kereta.

"Sakura , Gaara " ucap Misa pelan , Sakura dan Gaara berlari menghampiri Misa yang sedang berdiri dalam diam saja

"Kenapa kalian ada di sini , jangan membolos lagi nanti di hukum anko sensei " tegur sang kakak membuat Sakura dan Gaara tepar saat itu juga karna sudah jauh–jauh datang ke stasiun pakai acara membolos segala dari sekolah sampai di sini malah di tegur oleh sang kakak menyebalkan .

"Baik." ucap Sakura dan Gaara bersamaan

"Lalu kalian mau apa kereta sebentar lagi berangkat," ujar Misa , Gaara mengeluarkan sebuah kalung

"Pakai ini sebagai jimat pelindung mu," ujar Gaara mengalungi sebuah kalung , Misa tersenyum cerah sementara Sakura sudah pergi kemana sepertinya ia melihat (etalase minuman kaleng soda yang pake koin sory author ngga tau apa itu namanya )

Sakura memasukan koin dan menekan tombol saat hendak mengambil kaleng soda ada sebuah tangan yang lebih dulu mengambil kaleng soda tersebut membuat Sakura mengembungkan pipinya karna sebal .

"Hey itu minumanku senpai!" ucap Sakura dengan sebalnya

"Kau tau tidak baik minum minuman soda, apalagi sehabis ini berlatih," ucap Sasuke

"Hey tapi kenapa senpai ada di sini , senpai membolos juga ya." tebak Sakura dengan wajah yang innocent nya , sukses membuat Sasuke tersedak .

"Jangan asal tuduh begitu, aku memang membolos tapi ada alasan yang pasti." sanggah Sasuke

"Bukankah itu tetap saja membolos," ujar Sakura dengan polosnya membuat Sasuke tepar seketika

Tak jauh dari sana Misa dan Gaara memperhatikan Sasuke dan Sakura mereka berdua terkikik geli

"Selama aku tidak ada di konoha tolong jaga Sakura ya, tapi cukup dari jauh saja seperti pengamat secara tidak langsung." ucap Misa

"Kenapa harus secara jauh?" Tanya Gaara

"Karna dengan begitu aku bisa memastikan bahwa Sasuke menepati ucapannya yang akan menjaga Sakura selama aku pergi keSuna" ucap Misa

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya keretanya hampir berangkat dan aku belum naik sampai jumpa tuan tattoo Ai." ucap Misa melambaikan tangan nya dan masuk ke dalam gerbong kereta , Gaara pun membalas lambaian tangan Misa .

Kembali ke SasuSaku

"Hey lagipula kenapa kau juga berada di sini?" Tanya Sasuke dengan heran

"Nee chan pergi ke Suna karna ada urusan aku hanya ingin mengantarnya saja dan sepertinya ia sudah pergi" ujar Sakura memelankan suaranya

"Kakak ku juga pergi ke Suna " ucap Sasuke, _handphone _Sakura berderit ada sms dari Gaara.

Aku harus pulang duluan maaf tak bisa mengantarmu kesekolah :p

Gaara

"Huh menyebalkan!" ucap Sakura dengan sebal nya menaruh hp di kantung seragam

"Bagaimana jika kita latihan saja? kau bawa seragam olahragakan?" Tanya Sasuke , Sakura mengangguk pelan .

Sasuke mengajak Sakura kesebuah lapangan indoor yang cukup luas di sana juga terdapat 2 ring basket .

"Ayo kau ke kamar mandi dulu sana ganti seragammu. " ucap Sasuke , Sakura menurut saja langsung saja ke kamar mandi .

Sasuke mendapat telfon dari Hinata yang kebetulan mencari dirinya kini di Konoha High School sedang istirahat

"Sasuke senpai sedang ada di mana aku ingin menanyakan tugas?" Tanya Hinata

"Aku sedang di luar ingin berlatih untuk …." Ucapan Sasuke terpotong oleh ucapan Sakura

"Senpai boleh aku makan dulu , aku belum sarapan?" Tanya Sakura , tapi Sasuke tak mengubris nya

"Lari 20 kali karna mengganggu pelatih yang sedang terlfonan,"ujarnya dengan kesal lalu kembali ke acara nya dengan Hinata .

Sakura berlari walaupun perutnya kelaparan, Sakura terus saja mengomel sendiri ngga jelas karna perbuatan Sasuke yang semena – menanya.

Tiba – tiba naruto, Gaara, Shikamaru, Temari, Ino, sai dan Hinata datang ke tempat Sakura dan Sasuke berlatih.

Melihat Sakura yang sudah setengah mati berlari mengitari lapangan sedang Sasuke dengan asyik nya duduk di sebelah Hinata dan belajar serta bercanda dengan Hinata membuat Ino dan Temari geram maklumin saja Ino dan Temari mempunyai kesamaan emosi mereka cepat meledak walaupun Temari kadang lebih menggunakan sindiran atau kata –kata pedas .

"Hey Sasuke, kau suruh Sakura lari berapa keliling sepertinya ia sudah mencapai batasnya" ucap Shikamaru sedang Sasuke dengan acuh nya terus membantu Hinata , sedang Hinata bisa apa ia hanya Gadis yang ingin mendapat nilai sempurna di semua mata pelajaran maka ia akan senang jika orang genius seperti Sasuke mencurahkan perhatian nya kepadanya hingga .

"UCHIHA SASUKE" teriak Ino dan Temari bersamaan emosi tingkat dewa mereka berdua , sudah mencapai batas kemurkaan nya

"Merepotkan." ucap shikamaru yang memang sedang begitu malasnya menenangkan Temari jika sudah marah dan sai si pemuda pandai melukis ini hanya terdiam .

Hey adakah dari kalian sadar kemana si rambut pirang Naruto Uzumaki ternyata ada di lantai duduk bersama Gaara mengobrol berdua saja membahas sesuatu yang serius sepertinya.

Sasuke masih diam hingga matanya membulat mendengar suara 'BRUK' Sakura Haruno jatuh pingsan di lapangan, Sasuke dengan lincah nya meloncat mendekati Sakura tapi sepertinya ada yang lebih cepat dari dirinya, si rambut merah Gaara lebih dulu menggendong Sakura dan membawa ke puskesmas terdekat.

Sakura ditidurkan di kasur dan diperiksan oleh salah satu dokter yang sedang menjaga puskesmas di sana .

"Bagaimana keadaannya dokter?" Tanya Ino dengan khawatir

Sementara yang lain mengangguk khawatir minus (Hinata, Gaara,Sasuke dan Sai)

"Tenang kurasa penyebab ia pingsan adalah belum sarapan dan telah berlatih keras." ucap dokter itu singkat dan pergi semuanya masuk ke dalam Sakura di rawat minus Gaara dan Sasuke

"Jika kau tak bisa menjaganya kau jangan berjanji pada Misa, Misa berjuang mati –matian dan jika Sakura sakit karna mu sebaiknya kau pertimbangkan ucapan mu!" ucap Gaara dengan raut tenang padahal dihatinya ia sudah dongkol setengah mati .

Sasuke duduk di bangku luar ia mencoba mencerna perkataan Gaara barusan .

Memang ia berjanji kepada Misa bahwa ia akan menjaga Sakura untuk Misa saat Misa pergi ke Suna , dan jika ia menyakiti Misa sama saja menyakiti kakaknya sendiri Itachi membuat Sasuke pusing saja .

* * *

Sementara itu di kereta

Misa sedang sibuk mengutak atik handphone nya, ia beberapa kali mencoba mengubungi seseorang tapi tetap saja tak berhasil tersambung .

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" Tanya seorang lelaki, Misa masih sibuk berkutat dengan handphone nya hanya mengangguk singkat.

Setelah mencoba beberapa kali barulah ia berhasil menghubungi pelayan setianya Ayame

"Ada apa nona muda menelfon kemari?" Tanya Ayame dengan heran

"Aku hanya ingin menanyakan mengenai kedua orang tuaku, dimana mereka sekarang?" Tanya Misa dengan diberi penekanan yang jelas membuat Ayame yang berada di rumah sana sedikit gemetar ketakutan.

"Nyonya dan tuan besar sedang pergi ke luar negri, mereka berdua menghadiri acara " ucap Ayame dengan ketakutan

"Kapan mereka pulang, jangan bilang ini hanya akal – akalan mereka saja" ucap Misa

"Tidak, rapat keluarga memang akan diadakan "ujar Ayame

"Baiklah, nanti aku akan menghubungimu lagi ayame san , salam untuk yang lainnya " ucap Misa lalu menutup handphonenya

"Bagaimana keadaan rumahmu sudah beres?" Tanya seseorang yang sedang duduk disebelah nya dengan santai nya sambil membaca majalah membuat Misa menoleh dan memandang yang duduk disebelah nya dengan tatapan tidak dipercaya.

"Kenapa kau ada disini Itachi?" Tanya Misa dengan pandangan bingung

"Ayahku meminta aku ke Suna katanya ada sedikit kerusakan diperusaan " ucap itach masih dengan mode santai yang ia miliki.

* * *

"Sakura kau sudah sadar" Ucap Temari dengan senang sementara Ino menjerit kencang, sementara hinata hanya diam saja toh merekakan belum lama berkenalan .

"Kenapa aku ada disini" ucap Sakura dengan heran

"Kau pingsan saat pemanasan dengan si Sasuke senpai " ucap Ino dengan sebal menyebutkan nama Sasuke sedang sai hanya mengelus rambut pirang milik orang yang disukainya ini.

"Lalu dimana Sasuke senpai?" Tanya Sakura dengan dan bertepatan dengan itu Sasuke dan Gaara masuk bersamaan.

"Kau sudah sadar Sakura chan" ucap Gaara dengan tenang

"Gaara senpai jangan adukan aku ke nee chan , nanti nee chan pasti akan kesini " ucap Sakura , Gaara mengangguk pasti

Shikamaru pulang bersama Temari, sai mengantar Ino, Gaara pulang sendiri ada urusan tinggallah Sasuke , Sakura ,naruto dan hinata

"Um teme kau sebaiknya ajak hinata chan aku akan mengatar Sakura chan pulang" ujar naruto

"Kau maukan pulang bersama hinata chan teme?" Tanya naruto dan Sasuke mengangguk cepat

Sakura dibantu bangun oleh naruto, "Um,naruto kun bagaimana dengan Neji?" Tanya hinata dengann setengah hati

"Sudah lagipula Neji baik, kau mau kan Sasuke?" Tanya naruto untuk yang kedua kalian, melihat Sakura yang masih lemas Sasuke teringat dengan kakak nya yang bilang

"Laki–laki harus menjaga perempuan dan bertanggung jawab dengan pebuatan nya itu adalah lelaki sejati" ucap Itachi dulu beberapa tahun yang lalu

"Tidak dobe , kau bawa saja hinata dan aku akan menjaga jidat ini" ucap Sasuke langsung membantu Sakura dan berjalan keluar menuju rumah nya .

Sampai di rumah nya Sakura masuk dibantu Sasuke , Sakura didudukan di sofa depan

"Aku akan membuatkanmu makanan, tapi apa ada bahan makanan dirumah ini?" Tanya Sasuke

"Tidak perlu, perempuanlah yang seharusnya memasak kau diam saja disini aku akan memasak , tubuhku masih cukup kuat seperti nee chan jadi jangan khawatir ok?" Tanya Sakura dengan senyuman khasnya.

Sembari menunggu Sakura yang selesai memasak Sasuke tanpa sengaja menemukan beberapa figura yang sepertinya sudah lama terpajang dirumah ini , Sasuke melihat ada 4 bocah kecil yang 2 berambut hitam bisa Sasuke tebak itu adalah Sasuke dan kakaknya sendiri sedang yang 2 lagi Misa yang sedang berada disebelah Itachi dan Sakura yang berada di tengah – tengah,

lalu ada lagi Sakura dan Misa berfoto berdua dengan gaya mereka yang berbeda , difoto itu Misa terlihat tampak anggun dan Sakura yang tampak tomboy , lalu di figura selanjutnya ada foto yang membuat Sasuke memincing sebal foto Misa dan Gaara yang sedang mengenakan seragam sekolah mereka terlihat seperti orang pacaran karna saling berpegangan tangan. 'apa Misa tak memikirkan perasaan Itachi' pikir Sasuke dengan heran

Saat hendak melihat figuran yang terakhir Sasuke mengabaikan nya karna ada suara piring pecah dari arah dapur, Sasuke masuk dan melihat Sakura gemetar ketakutan

"Jidat kau kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke dengan heran segera saja dengan gerak reflex Sakura memeluk Sasuke dengan ketakutan

"Ada kecoa Sasuke senpai!" ucap Sakura dengan ketakutan membuat Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya dengan geli.

Setelah mengusir kecoa Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya dengan tenang , sedang Sasuke mencium bau masakan favorit aniki dan dirinya sup tomat .

"Hey jidat kau masak sup tomat ya?" Tanya Sasuke, Sakura mengangguk semangat

"Benar senpai ayam, sup tomat kau suka ngga?" Tanya Sakura sambil menuangkan sup tomat kedalam 2 mangkok dan menyeduh 2 gelas ocha

Tanpa basa– basi lagi setelah mengucap kata –kata makan , Sasuke dengan cepat menghabiskan sup tomat 'enak juga masakan nya' batin Sasuke

"Bagaimana enak tidak?" Tanya Sakura sedikit was – was , Sasuke mengangguk singkat dan menyodorkan mangkoknya ,mengerti maksud Sasuke , Sakura kemudian memberi Sasuke sup tomat lagi.

Selesai makan, Sakura bangkit dan mulai mencuci piring

Sakura masuk kedalam kamarnya dan keluar membawa beberapa buku pelajaran.

"Kenapa senpai masih ada disini?" Tanya Sakura dengan heran

"Apa kau yakin tidak apa –apa?" Tanya Sasuke balas bertanya

"Aku tidak apa –apa senpai ayam dan kenapa kau belum pulang? " Sakura mulai sebal

"Biasanya ada kakak mu yang menjagamu tapi sekarang tidak "jelas Sasuke , membuat Sakura ber oh ria saja

Sakura mengerjakan pr dan Sasuke menonton tv.

"Senpai bisa bantu aku mengerjakan pr tidak" ucap Sakura

"Tidak itukan pr milikmu," ucap Sasuke sambil mengganti chanel tv

"Bilang saja tidak bisa." cibir Sakura , membuat kedutan di dahi milik sang Uchiha Sasuke tersebut

"Dasar kau ini jidat yasudah sini," ucap Sasuke langsung menyambar buku dan pulpen yang berada di meja , langsung mengerjakan

"Ini sudah, jangan mengejek Uchiha, seharusnya kau berusaha sendiri jidat," ucap Sasuke

"Bagaimana mau usaha, kurenai sensei dengan gampangnya memberi soal kelas XII." ucap Sakura dengan sebalnya

"Karna aku sudah membantumu mengerjakan pr, kau harus memasak untukku selama kakakmu pergi," kata Sasuke

"Senpai ini sebenarnya ikhlas tidak sih membantuku mengerjakan pr? " Tanya Sakura mulai naik darah

"Sepertinya tidak" ucap Sasuke dengan santainya membuat urat nadi Sakura terlihat

* * *

Di kereta Misa masih saja diam sedang Itachi dengan cueknya mengeluarkan headset dan mulai mendengarkan lagu.

Misa memegang perutnya, terasa perih disana namun ia mencoba menepis rasa itu ia paling malas jika sudah di suruh minum obat, Itachi yang disampingnya melirik kesebelah dan melihat Misa yang tengah memegang perutnya dengan wajah pucat membuat Itachi khawatir.

Setelah melepas headset miliknya Itachi menoleh ke Misa

"Kau sudah makan belum?" Tanya Itachi, sementara Misa menggeleng pelan

"Tolong aku minta obat maag dan air putih," ucap Itachi kepada seorang pramugari , Itachi merogoh kedalam tas ransel yang ia bawa dan mengeluarkan sebungkus roti.

Itachi menyuapi roti tersebut kedalam mulut Misa dan setelah roti itu habis, Itachi menyuruh Misa meminum obat .

"Aku tak suka minum obat." ucap Misa pelan , Itachi langsung saja menyuap obat dan meminumkan air agar tidak tersedak nantinya

"Jangan kau muntahkan, jika mau muntah beri aku kode saja." ucap Itachi, Misa menarik lengan Itachi pelan mengerti maksud Misa Itachi menyenderkan kepala Misa kepada bahu Itachi agar tenang.

"Mereka pasangan yang serasi." ucap seorang nenek tua yang kursinya bersebelahan dengan kursi Itachi dan Misa .

* * *

Yeah update lagi deh

makasih yang udah baca fict ini.

maaf kalau banyak typo dan segala kegajean.

Review diterima dengan tangan terbuka, usahakan tidak Flame?.

LovelyMina


	6. Chapter 6

Genre : romance & friendship

Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : sasusaku

Ranting: Teens

By: LovelyMina

* * *

LABIL….

Sakura sedang berlatih dengan Sasuke di tempat penonton ada shikamaru , Ino , Temari dan sai serta naruto mereka menonton Sakura sedang di latih oleh Sasuke selesai latihan.

"Hey Sakura aku dan Temari mau ke took bunga milik ibuku, kau mau ikut ngga?" Tanya Ino sambil memandang Sakura yang sedang minum air

"Kalian berdua saja aku mau langsung pulang saja" ucap Sakura sambil mengambil baju ganti miliknya

"Ya sudah dah Sakura kami duluan" ucap Ino dan Temari langsung saja pergi , Sakura hanya mengangguk dan langsung saja Sakura menuju kamar mandi

Tanpa sadar ada yang mengunci Sakura dari luar, saat Sakura memutar kenop pintu tak bisa membuat Sakura ketakutan mana fentilasinya ngga bisa ia jangkau, Sakura menggendor – gedor hingga duduk di lantai muka nya pucat.

Di tempat lain Misa berulang kali menelfon Sakura ngga di angkat, sms Sakura ngga di bales dan sebagainya membuat ia khawatir sampai membuat Itachi harus turun tangan walau bagaimana pun Itachi kan juga seorang kakak dan adiknya juga Cuma Sasuke saja .

"Biar aku hubungi Sasuke, siapa tau ia tau di mana Sakura" ucap Itachi dengan gekstur menenangkan membuat Misa yang masih lemas hanya diam saja

"Halo nii san ada apa menelfon?" Tanya Sasuke dengan heran

"Apa kau tau di mana Sakura berada?" Tanya Itachi, dahi Sasuke berkerut sebentar

"Terakhir kali aku bertemu dengan nya saat latihan tadi sore saja selebihnya aku ngga tau" ucap Sasuke

"Tolong cek Sakura di rumah atau di manapun soalnya kami mencoba menghubunginya tapi ngga di angkat" ucap Itachi

"Kami?" Tanya Sasuke dengan seringai yang mulai muncul

"jangan bahas itu dulu, cepat temukan Sakura dan hubungi kami nanti jika ia sudah ketemu " ucap Itachi langsung mematikan telfon nya.

Sasuke mulai mencari Sakura ke rumah ke taman, ke lapangan bola basket ke rumah Ino,tenten dan yang lain nya sampai ke kelaspun ia cari hingga ia memeriksa toilet wanita dan saat membuka pintu yang terkunci di salah satu bilik wanita terdapat Sakura yang tak sadarkan diri.

Sasuke segera menggendongnya membawanya ke rumah sakit dengan wajah gusar ia memberi pesan singkat kepada sang aniki.

Sakura sudah ku temukan jangan khawatir ia baik – baik saja aku akan menjaganya

Sasuke .

Setelah membaca pesan Sasuke, perasaan Itachi menjadi lega dan tenang jika Sakura dalam keadaan baik – baik saja pasti Misa juga akan baik – baik saja.

Sakura belum sadar membuat Sasuke merasa bersalah dan panic

Bersalah karna tidak menjaganya (janji kepada Misa) , bersalah karna Sakura masih sering di kerjai oleh anak geng Karin dan sebagainya yang tak dapat ia definisikan.

Sasuke tertidur paginya ia tidak sekolah karna menjaga Sakura, Sasuke masih begitu terlelap karna semalaman ia menjaga Sakura di rumah sakit hingga ia jatuh tertidur. Mata Sakura mulai terbuka sedikit – sedikit dan barulah setelah menyesuaikan dengan pandangan nya ia dapat melihat dengan jelas , ia melihat Sasuke sedang tertidur di dekatnya kepalanya tertunduk.

"Sasuke senpai " gumam Sakura pelan, mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya Sasuke bangun dan senang sekali melihat Sakura sudah sadar.

Perjalanan ke suna menggunakan kereta api cukup seharian jika pergi pagi kau akan sampai ke sana jam 8 malam benar – benar menguras tenaga.

Begitu pula dengan Itachi dan Misa, mereka berdua hanya diam saja tak saling mengobrol satu sama lain menjelang sore di kereta tersebut tubuh Misa masih terasa lemas dan sedikit kaku ia ingin tidur sejak beberapa jam yang lalu tapi tidak bisa sedang Itachi ia kembali memasang headset miliknya dan mulai membaca novel .

Di tempat sasusaku ^_^

Sakura sedang duduk bersandar ia di bantu Sasuke untuk makan.

"Besok aku akan menjemput dan mengatarmu ke sekolah," ucap Sasuke dengan eteng nya

"Tapi aku bisa pergi sendiri " ucap Sakura

"Kau mau terkunci di kamar mandi lagi?" Tanya Sasuke di sambut gelengan kecil Sakura

"Um Sasuke senpai kapan aku pulang ?" Tanya Sakura

"Kau tinggal di rumah ku saja sekalian " ucap Sasuke tanpa pikir panjang langsung saja menarik tangan Sakura menuju mobil milik Sasuke

Sampai di Mansion Uchiha yang luasnya tak terkira para pelayan nya membungkuk memberi hormat

"Ibu dan ayah ku sedang ada urusan di luar negri dan baru datang 2 minggu lagi" ucap Sasuke langsung saja

"Oh begitu" ucap Sakura hanya mengangguk saja.

"Sekarang sudah Malam ayo kita makan malam " ucap Sasuke menuju meja makan di ikuti Sakura dengan takut

Seorang bibi paruh baya berambut coklat memakai celemek putih yang sudah ada beberapa noda di celemek tersebut dan di meja makan sudah tersedia makanan yang menggugah selera

"Kau makan sendiri Sakura aku ada urusan " ucap Sasuke dengan cepat langsung pergi meninggalkan Sakura dengan bibi paruh baya tersebut

"Aku Yui pembantu di rumah keluarga Uchiha dan siapa kau apa kau pacarnya Sasuke?" Tanya Yui

"Ah bukan aku hanya temannya lagipula aku tidak cocok dengan Sasuke senpai oh ya Namaku Sakura, Sakura Haruno" ucap Sakura dengan pipinya yang sudah berubah menjadi pink

"Kau manis dan sopan sekali Sakura, masalah cocok atau tidak nya itu tergantung kalian berdua saling dapat respon atau tidak dari yang lainnya" Yui menaruh segelas ocha hangat ke meja makan

"Ayo dimakan" ucap Yui sambil memerikan Sakura sepiring nasi

"Kau tidak makan bersamaku?" Tanya Sakura dengan heran saat melihat Yui tengah mencuci piring

"Tidak sopan bagiku untuk makan bersama dengan majikan sendiri" katanya seraya melepas celemek

"Tapi aku bukan majikanmu" ucap Sakura dengan nada memelas membuat Yui mengangguk pasrah dan ikut makan di meja makan

Selesai makan malam dan mencuci piring Yui dan Sakura mulai mengobrol seru mengenai kehidupan Yui

"Kau mirip sekali dengan teman Sasuke saat kecil." kata Yui seraya mengusap kepala Sakura dengan sayang

"Entahlah tapi aku kurang bisa mengingat masa kecilku yang ada hanya pusing saja" ucap Sakura

"Sudah malam sebaiknya kau tidur, sebelah kanan kamar Sasuke" ucap Yui di sambut anggukan patuh dari Sakura

Sakura langsung saja menggosok gigi dan mencuci muka lalu tertidur dengan pulasnya .

Sasuke pulang ke rumah nya pukul 11 malam ia langsung saja memberi Yui semua pakaian dan peralatan sekolah kedalam kamar Sakura

Setelah Yui pergi tidur Sasuke masuk kedalam kamar Sakura punggung tangan nya ia taruh di atas Jidat Sakura dan terasa hangat Sasuke langsung saja memberikan selimut tambahan kepada Sakura

'cepatlah sembuh semoga kau bisa menang melawan Suna dan juga Menang untuk kembali kepadaku' Gumam Sasuke langsung saja pergi padahal andai Sasuke tau bahwa setelah gumaman tersebut Sakura bermimpi buruk .

Esok harinya Sakura terbangun dan duduk di atas kasurnya, sedikit heran tapi tetap tersenyum melihat seragam, baju dan perlengkapan sekolah nya sudah berada di atas meja

"Sasuke Senpai kemana?" Tanya Sakura saat Yui memberi sarapan kepadanya

"Sasuke senpai masih tidur, semalam ia pulang larut malam" ucap Yui

"Apa ia tetap sekolah dengan keadaan seperti itu?" Tanya Sakura sambil mulai sarapan

"Sasuke selalu berkerja keras sedari dulu, bahkan kadang melampaui Itachi" ucap Yui

"Itachi sepertinya aku pernah mengenalnya" Gumam Sakura sambil memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut sakit

"Sebaiknya kau cepat bangunkan Sasuke, Kalau tidak kalian bisa telat." Ucap Yui dengan tegas

"Ah itu baiklah," ucap Sakura langsung saja bergegas menuju kamar Sasuke.

Sampai di kamar Sasuke, Sakura membuka pintu tersebut dengan perlahan, melihat Sasuke masih tidur dengan lelapnya Sakura langsung saja mengguncang – guncangkan bahu Sasuke

"Sasuke senpai, kau mau sekolah tidak?" Tanya Sakura masih setia mengguncangkan bahunya

Sasuke mulai terbangun

"Sudah pagi Senpai, kau mau sekolah atau tidak?" Tanya Sakura lalu duduk di kursi yang berada di kamar tersebut

"Tentu saja, kau tunggu aku di bawah." Ucap Sasuke langsung saja beranjak bangun dan pergi kekamar mandi.

Sakura melihat di meja belajar Sasuke terdapat sebuah kalung mirip dengan miliknya, Sakura menggenggam kalung tersebut.

'Rasanya aku punya yang seperti ini mungkin hanya kebetulan saja' pikir Sakura seketika itu kepalanya menjadi kembali pusing ia langsung bergegas turun kebawah untuk menunggu Sasuke.

Sasuke turun dari kamarnya melihat Sakura menunggunya di teras rumahnya 'ia tampak lebih keren dari kemarin' batin Sakura sambil sedikit tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum, terpesona dengan kharismaku?" Tanya Sasuke

"Sasuke Senpai Narsis sekali deh," ucap Sakura lalu tertawa, sedang Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

"Ayo pergi." Ajak Sasuke sambil menaiki motor sport miliknya berwarna putih

"Kau menunggu apa?" Tanya Sasuke melihat Sakura tak bergeming dari tempatnya

"Ituu, penggemarmu banyak, bagaimana jika aku kena serang lagi?" Tanya Sakura dengan sedikit kengerian

"Aku pasti akan menolongmu, dan sebaiknya kau cepat naik karna kita sudah telat"ucap Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum lalu langsung saja ia duduk di belakang.

"Pegangan aku akan ngebut," ucap Sasuke dan benar saja kecepatan Sasuke membuat Sakura otomatis memeluk pinggang Sasuke dengan sedikit ngeri lalu sebuah memori muncul kembali Sakura merasa De Javu, akan posisi dan hal ini ia menjadi merasa pusing.

Sampai di Parkiran sekolah yang cukup ramai Sakura turun semotor dengan Sasuke menjadi tontonan gratis.

"Aku duluan Sasuke Senpai." Ucap Sakura pelan lalu langsung saja berjalan cepat menuju kelasnya.

"Hey kenapa kalian bisa berangkat bareng?" Tanya Neji di sertai anggukan dari Sai dan Naruto

"Ceritanya panjang," Ucap Sasuke

"Ayo masuk kelas pelajaran Kurenai sensei jam pertama kita," ucap Sai, Neji dan Sasuke mengangguk sedang Naruto asyik memikirkan kedai ramen favoritnya.

Di kelas Sakura.

Sakura duduk sebangku dengan Temari, ia merasa lega jika sudah sampai di kelas seperti ini

"Hay Sakura tidak biasanya kau datang jam segini." Sapa Temari yang sedang mengobrol dengan Ino dan Tenten.

"Kau kenapa, mukamu pucat,sakit?" Tanya Ino melihat muka Sakura.

"Eh, itu tidak hanya sedikit pusing saja." Ucap Sakura dengan nada ceria seperti biasa

"Selamat pagi semua mari kita mulai pelajarannya" ucap Asuma Sensei

Saat Istirahat

"Sakura kau mau di kelas saja atau ke kantin, bersama kami?" Tanya Tenten yang sudah berdiri menunggunya bersama ino dan Temari.

"Aku disini saja, kalian pergi saja duluan." Ujar Sakura sambil membuka buku pelajaran Ino dan Temari mengangguk lalu pergi ke kantin bersama Tenten.

DI KANTIN

Ino mulai bergosip seperti biasa bersama Tenten dan Temari namun mereka berhenti bergosip karna ada yang memotong percakapan mereka bertiga ternyata itu Uchiha Sasuke.

"Dimana Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke to-the-poin

"itu Sakura bilang ia ingin dikelas saja, biasanya ia bawa bekal." Ujar Tenten, Sasuke mengangguk langsung saja berlalu sepertinya menuju kelas mereka sedang Sai, Naruto, Neji dan Shikamaru malah duduk bersama Ino dkk.

"Sasuke Senpai kenapa, sepertinya ia terburu – buru?" Tanya Ino kepada Naruto dan yang lainnya

"Entahlah kami juga tidak tau." Ujar Sai di susul dengan senyumannya seperti biasa.

"Sepertinya ia jadi dekat dengan Sakura, mungkin ia ada rasa." Ucap Temari kepada Tenten dan yang lainnya

"Itu sepertinya ngga deh." Ujar Naruto dengan Gaya para detektif terkenal

"Memang Naruto Senpai tau apa tentang Sasuke senpai?" Tanya Ino dengan sebal

"Mereka berdua berteman sejak tk selalu satu sekolah yang sama wajar jika dekat" Terang Sai masih dengan senyuman yang menempel diwajahnya yang rupawan..

"Oh begitu, kalau begitu coba ceritakan kenapa Naruto senpai bilang tidak," kata Ino walau sebenarnya didalam hatinya ia sudah senang setengah mati dengan Sai Senpai yang mau mengobrol dengannya.

"Teme sejak Smp suka sama Hinata chan, tapi hubungan mereka hanya bertahan satu tahun, dengan alasan yang ngga aku tau dan dari gelagatnya selama ini ia masih belum bisa Move on." Ucap Naruto sambil mengedikan bahunya kepada Neji yang notabene saudara sepupu sendiri tapi tinggal satu rumah.

"Hinata ngga mau kalau nanti ia ngga bisa konsen untuk Ujian jika masih berhubungan dengan Sasuke." Terang Neji

"Itu seperti sebuah Alibi bagiku," Tenten mulai berpendapat di sambut dengan anggukan Temari

"Aku juga berpendapat seperti itu" ungkap Neji dengan sekenannya sedang Shikamaru hanya mendengarkan saja sambil menguap beberapa kali.

DI KELAS Sakura.

Sasuke segera ke kelas Sakura begitu mendengar Sakura tidak ke kantin dan benar saja saat Sasuke masuk ia melihat Sakura sedang serius belajar Sasuke menghampiri Sakura.

"Kau tidak istirahat?" Tanya Sasuke sambil duduk disebelah Sakura

"Aku sudah tidak masuk beberapa Hari kemarin dan aku belajar yang ketinggalan." Ucap Sakura dengan nada ceria seperti biasa.

"Nanti sehabis pulang sekolah kita latihan lalu besoknya kita latihan bersama para pemain putri lainnya," ucap Sasuke sambil melihat apa yang sedang Sakura tulis.

"Aku mengerti hanya saja sepertinya Aku tidak bawa pakaian olahragakan kau baru memberitauku tadi." Ucap Sakura dengan bingung

"Masalah baju, pakai saja kemejamu itu dan celana olahraga aku bawa lebih kau bisa pakai itu," ucap Sasuke

"Bilang saja sudah niat bawa dari awal," Cibir Sakura lalu mendapat satu jitakan dari Sasuke

"Jangan Asal bicara, ini Bekal dari bibi Yui, saat aku sarapan tadi ia bilang kau pasti suka Bekal yang bibi bikinkan, kalian tampak akrab." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada heran

"Saat makan malam kami berbagi cerita, dan ia bilang aku mirip dengan teman saat kau kecil Sasuke Senpai tapi aku bilang ke bibi Yui bahwa aku tidak ingat dengan masa kecilku." Ucap Sakura dengan Jujur.

"Oh begitu, aku sebaiknya ke kelasku makan bekalmu nanti Bibi Yui marah kepadaku." Ujar Sasuke disambut anggukan Sakura.

"Tenang saja senpai aku pasti akan memakan bekal ini." Ucap Sakura sambil mengacungkan satu jempol miliknya Sasuke malah mengacak–acak rambut Sakura lalu terkekeh pergi

"Sasuke Senpai" teriak Sakura tidak terima

Sementara Sasuke langsung saja pergi menuju kelasnya sambil sedikit tertawa akan ulahnya

Temari dan Ino masuk kedalam kelas lebih dulu karna Tenten masih ada urusan dengan si Neji

"sebenarnya kalau dilihat–lihat Tenten dan si Hyuuga itu cocok," ucap Temari disambut anggukan Ino.

"Hai jidat, kau baru memakan bekalmu?" Tanya Ino dengan heran

"Sebenarnya aku tidak bawa bekal." Ucap Sakura membuat Ino dan Temari heran

Temari duduk di sebelah Sakura

"Apa tadi si Sasuke senpai datang mencarimu?" Tanya Temari

"Kenapa kalian bisa tau?" Sakura malah balik bertanya

"Ia mencarimu tadi saat kami dikantin, katamu tidak bawa bekal aku jadi bingung?" Tanya ino

"Sasuke senpai kemari memberikanku bekal ini, sekaligus memberitau bahwa hari ini latihan." Kata Sakura menjelaskan

"Latihan eksklusif nih? Apa semoga anggota juga ikut?" Tanya ino dengan nada jahil

"Um sebenarnya hanya aku dan Sasuke saja." Ucap Sakura dengan cepat membuat ino hampir tidak mengerti dengan ucapannya

"waw, kupikir ini akan menjadi kencan dengan Sasuke Senpai." Ujar Ino

"Kau ini, mana mungkin Sasuke senpai berkencan denganku, suka saja tidak." Bantah Sakura

"Ayolah Sakura, benci dan cinta itu sangat tipis perbedaannya, hari ini kau benci dengannya besok kau bisa saja jatuh cinta dengannya." Jelas Temari

"Dan begitu juga kebalikannya," gumam Sakura pelan

"Kupikir sekarang Sasuke senpai jauh lebih ramah dan baik kepadamu," ucap Ino

"Aku juga berpikiran seperti itu." Ucap Sakura.

Tenten masuk kedalam kelas dengan tergesa – gesa

"Kau kenapa Tenten?" Tanya Ino dengan heran melihat teman sebangkunya datang dengan aneh

"Tarik nafas dulu Ten" saran Sakura, Tenten pun menarik nafas dan mengeluarkannya dengan perlahan lalu saat sudah stabil ia baru berbicara.

"Nanti sehabis pulang sekolah aku diajak oleh Neji Senpai pergi ke Mall untuk membeli perlengkapan yang sudah rusak, sedang Ibu menyuruhku menjaga keponakanku yang datang." Cerita Tenten dengan cemas

"Kau sudah bilang ke Neji Senpai?" Tanya Sakura,

"Saat ingin bicara, ia langsung saja pergi karna dipanggil Guy Sensei," ucap Tenten dengan murung

"Sudahlah, saat kau bertemu lagi dengan Neji senpai beri tau dia." Kata Temari dengan bijak.

Lalu kurenai masuk dan memulai pelajaran .

Bel berbunyi menandakan waktunya pulang.

Ino tertidur dikelas, Tenten langsung saja membereskan semua perlengkapannya, Temari membangunkan Ino dan Sakura masih setia mencatat.

"Sakura berhentilah mencatat, lihat ke pintu." Kata Ino dengan sedikit kegirangan

Sakura langsung memandang pintu dan terlihatlah Sasuke telah berdiri disana membawa sebuah bungkusan yang pasti berisi celana olahraga untuk dirinya, Sakura memandang Sasuke dan menangkap sinyal darinya.

Sakura segera membereskan bukunya yang masih berada diatas meja

"Aku duluan Jidat, Temari, ayo Tenten." Ucap Ino, Tenten mengangguk

Sakura segera memasang tasnya di punggung lalu berjalan bersama Temari.

"Ini" ucap Sasuke singkat memberikan bungkusan tersebut kepada Sakura lalu langsung saja pergi

Sakura dan Temari berjalan bersama sampai di depan gerbang Gaara menunggu sang adik

"Hay Sakura, Ini" sapa Gaara lalu memberikan Temari surat

"Dari siapa?" Tanya Temari

"Ayah, ayo Temari pulang kami duluan." Ucap Gaara, lalu Temari naik di boncengan

"Aku duluan Sakura." Ucap Temari, Sakura mengangguk

Sakura segera saja menuju toilet perempuan dan berganti seragam

Sampai di lapangan indoor, sakura segera mengedarkan pandangannya ia melihat Sasuke bersama Naruto dan Kiba sedang bermain basket sedang Shikamaru sedang asyik tidur dengan Akamaru yang menjadi bantalnya.

"Sakura chan" Teriak Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Melihat keceriaan Naruto, Sakura menjadi terbawa bersemangat.

"Taruh tas mu, kita pemanasan dulu." Ucap Sasuke, Sakura segera menaruh tasnya dan mulai ikut berlari bersama Sasuke, Kiba dan Naruto.

Setelah pemanasan mereka melakukan perenggangan.

"Menjadi ketua kau harus bertanggung jawab kepada seluruh anggota tim mu" jelas Sasuke

"Aku tau itu." Ucap Sakura yang merasa diremehkan.

Mereka mulai latihan hingga 'Duk', Sakura terjatuh karna terpelset

"Kita istirahat dulu Teme." Ucap Naruto lalu duduk di lantai mengambil Air minum miliknya Sasuke mengangguk lalu berlari mendekati Sakura dan membantunya untuk bangki.

"Kakimu Terkilir." Ucap Sasuke singkat lalu membuka sepatu dan kaos kaki Sakura tanpa rasa jijik ataupun yang lainnya.

Sasuke lalu memijat Sakura "Pelan–pelan" ucap Sakura sambil meringis.

"Kita sudahi saja Sasuke." Ucap Kiba dengan nafas tersegal–segal.

Mereka segera membereskan tas mereka

"Apa kakimu masih sakit?" Tanya Shikamaru yang juga sudah bangun tapi ia terlihat masih mengantuk.

"Sedikit Aku hanya tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar." Ucap Sakura segera saja Shikamaru dapat menilai keganjilan dalam ucapan Sakura.

Shikamaru membantu Sakura naik ke motor Sasuke sedang Sasuke sudah rapih dengan menggunakan helm.

Motor Sasuke melaju kencang seperti biasa membuat Sakura menghela nafas memaklumi.

Sampai di Rumah Sasuke.

"Senpai bagaimana dengan buku pelajaranku untuk besok?" Tanya Sakura dengan heran

"Gampang Aku akan mengambilkannya nanti malam, hanya saja Aku butuh kunci rumahmu lagi." Pinta Sasuke, Sakura mengangguk walau sekilas ia merasa beda dengan Sasuke yang kini menjadi lebih dingin dari kemarin ataupun tadi saat Istirahat ia masih biasa.

Membuat Sakura murung.

"Kalian sudah pulang rupanya." Sapa Yui kepada Sasuke dan Sakura yang masuk bersamaan

Sasuke tidak menjawab sedang Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan

Saat makan malampun Sasuke tidak ikut makan ia sibuk pergi keluar dan baru pulang larut malam.

"Apa kalian bertengkar?" Tanya Yui saat mereka berdua selesai untuk makan malam

"Entahlah saat pulang sekolah sikapnya langsung kembali dingin, Dasar labil." ujar Sakura

"Bisakah bibi bercerita mengenai teman kecil Sasuke yang mirip denganku?" Tanya Sakura. Yui mengangguk

"Dulu saat masih kecil Sasuke suka sekali meminta bekal tambahan katanya untuk temannya, saat kutanya siapa temannya, ia hanya menjawab 'Nanti Aku perkenalkan kepada Bibi' tapi sampai sekarang Sasuke belum memperkenalkannya lalu Sasuke menjawab lagi 'Ia baik seperti bibi dan secantik bunga sakura yang mekar' ia menjawab itu dengan muka berseri–seri" Yui hanya menceritakan yang ia ketahui saja.

"Pantas bibi menyangka aku teman kecil Sasuke Senpai warna rambutku sama dengan bunga Sakura." Ucap Sakura pelan.

"Sudah malam, sebaiknya kau tidur," Kata Yui memberi saran, Sakura mengangguk walau ia sedikit berat karna masih ada yang mengganjal.

Sakura tidak langsung tidur , ia membuka buku tulisnya dan membaca semua catatan hari ini hingga ia ketiduran dengan posisi masih duduk dimeja belajar sebenarnya Sakura hingga seperti itu karna terus kepikiran dengan sikap Sasuke.

Sasuke pulang larut malam ia langsung saja menuju kamar Sakura membawakan semua perlengkapan Sakura untuk besok dan lusa, Namun saat ia masuk tas yang berisi semua kebutuhan sakura jatuh begitu saja melihat Sakura tertidur dengan posisi seperti itu.

"Kau lihat, Ia kepikiran dirimu Sasuke." Ucap Yui pelan membuat Sasuke menoleh dan meminta penjelasan.

"Sejak kau pergi tadi, ia bertanya mengenai dirimu lalu ia bilang kau kembali menjadi dingin dengan raut muka khawatir." Ungkap Yui, Seketika itu Sasuke langsung saja menggendong Sakura menuju tempat tidur dan menyelimutinya.

"Maaf." Ucap Sasuke pelan sambil mengelus pelan rambut Sakura, lalu ia mendekati Yui

"Tolong bereskan perlengkapan Sakura." Yui mengangguk patuh.

Sasuke memasuki kamarnya langsung saja ia tiduran di kasurnya sambil memandang kalung miliknya, kalung berbentuk Bulan yang diberikan oleh Anikinya saat dulu ia masih kecil.

"Maafkan Aku Sakura." Ucap Sasuke entah kepada siapa. lalu tertidur.

* * *

Hay semua, terima kasih sudah bersedia membaca Fict ini.

Review, silahkan aku akan menanti Review kalian.

LovelyMina.


	7. Chapter 7

Genre : romance & friendship

Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : sasusaku

Ranting: Teens

By: LovelyMina

* * *

RASA ITU MULAI ADA…

Sasuke terbangun dengan kepala yang sedikit pusing tapi ia tetap saja cuek, ia langsung saja mandi dan berpakaian.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya kedalam ruang makan ia melihat Sakura sedang sarapan sambil mengobrol dengan Yui.

"Ini bekal Sasuke." Ucap Sakura sambil memberi Sasuke sebuah kotak makan berwarna biru, Sasuke mengambilnya "Trims" ucap Sasuke pelan tapi tetap saja membuat senyuman Sakura mengembang.

"Ayo Sakura, kami pergi." Ucap Sasuke masih dengan nada dingin.

Sampai di parkiran seperti kemarin Sakura langsung saja turun dan pergi ke kelas tapi dengan raut wajah sedih.

Sasuke masih berdiam diri di samping motor miliknya ia lalu menaruh helm disana bertemu dengan Neji dan Sai serta Shikamaru

"Kau masih kepikiran dengan yang semalam?" Tanya Neji dengan penasaran sedang Sai hanya diam dengan senyuman khas miliknya.

Sasuke hanya bisa mengangguk pelan.

"Jangan buat Sakura khawatir dengan sikapmu yang tiba–tiba berubah kepadanya, aku jadi kasihan kepadanya," ucap Sai dengan sungguh–sungguh

"Bicara khawatir, kau tidak khawatir dengan gadis incaranmu ? Ia cukup terkenal dan banyak jadi incaran." Ucap Neji sambil tersenyum.

"Lihat orang yang kalian bicarakan baru datang." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada mengejek kepada Sai yang seperti orang sedang berbunga–bunga, Melihat Ino datang.

"Kau harus cepat menentukan perasaanmu." Ungkap Neji dengan tegas, disambut anggukan Sai.

Di Kelas Sakura.

Sakura tertidur di mejanya sedang Temari dan Tenten mengobrol bareng.

"Hay Ino." Sapa Tenten dan Temari bersamaan.

"Hay, apa itu jidat?" Tanya Ino dengan heran, Temari mengangguk.

Sakura bangun menemukan kelasnya masih berisik karna belum ada guru yang masuk kedalam kelasnya.

"Kau ada masalah?" Tanya ino

"Bagaimana bisa kau menebak aku sedang ada masalah?" Sakura malah balik bertanya.

"Kau jarang sekali tertidur dikelas bahkan mungkin tidak pernah sama sekali" ungkap Ino

Asuma Sensei masuk kedalam kelas membuat Sakura tersenyum sedang Ino mengumpat tidak jelas.

Sehabis pelajaran Asuma Sensei adalah pelajaran olahraga dengan Kakashi Sensei.

Mereka mulai bermain permainan bola besar yaitu basket.

"Kita bagi menjadi 2 kelompok." Ucap Kakashi Sensei

"Tayuya, Temari, Tenten, Sakura, Hana, Shion, Meirin dan Kaguya" ucap Kakashi Sensei.

Shion yang notabene anak penyumbang dana paling besar merasa lebih special berbicara dan Shion juga ikut klub karate

"Sensei saya tidak ingin satu kelompok dengan Anak yatim piatu." Kata Shion sambil memandang sinis kepada Sakura, Sakura yang sadar akan hal itu langsung naik darah menampar pipi Shion

"Jaga ucapanmu nona, seorang Nona besar berkata seperti itu sebuah aib karna tidak bisa berkata lebih sopan." Ucap Sakura tajam lalu berbalik saat Sakura berbalik Shion mencoba memukul tengkuk Sakura tapi gagal karna Sakura berbalik dan menjengkal kaki Shion hingga jatuh.

Beberapa anak membantu Shion atas perintah Kakashi sensei jika tidak, tidak ada yang mau menolongnya.

"Sakura " panggil Ino dengan ngeri sekaligus sedih

"Sudahlah aku tidak mau kau sedih Ino." Ucap Sakura berterus terang walau ada kegetiran dalam suaranya dan Kakashi sensei menyadarinya.

Pelajaran seni oleh Anko sensei akhirnya dimulai tanpa Shion yang masih dirawat oleh Shizune di uks dan Sakura masih terbayang–bayang dengan perkatan Shion, Kakashi mengetuk pintu kelas dan berbicara

"Permisi Anko, boleh aku pinjam sakura sebentar?" Tanya Kakashi Sensei, Anko Sensei terlihat bimbang pasalnya seperti Misa, Sakura juga cukup cakap dalam bidang Seni tapi melihat tatapan Kakashi yang cukup Serius Anko Sensei mengerti ada sesuatu yang cukup penting.

"Sakura kau keluar, Temui Kakashi sensei." Ucap Anko dengan tegas sementara Sakura hanya menurut saja

"Ada yang harus kubicarakan kepadamu " ucap Kakashi sambil membawa Sakura keruangannya

Kakashi menunjukan sebuah stuktur pertandingan

"Jadi Sehabis Putra kita melawan Suna baru tim Putri yang turun?" Tanya Sakura, Kakashi mengangguk.

"Kau hanya harus bersiap sedikit lagi, Kalian berdua sangat mirip walau berbeda orangtua." Ujar Kakashi sensei, Sakura mengerti ucapan Senseinya yang satu ini dan ia merasa bangga.

Pulang sekolah Sakura dan anggota Tim putri berkumpul, Sakura bersyukur yang turun hanyalah kelas X dan XI karna kelas XII harus sibuk mempersiapkan ujian yang tinggal sebentar lagi kecuali Konan dan Misa yang masih setia untuk aktif.

Lalu mereka mulai berlatih dengan Kakashi sensei, Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Sai dan Gaara yang memperhatikan latihan tersebut dari atribut penonton, Naruto dan Kiba yang berteriak memberi arahan, Sasuke hanya memperhatikan cara Sakura memimpin para anggota tim sedang Sai dan Gaara memperhatikan posisi para pemain dan strateginya Kakashi Sensei malah lebih sibuk membaca buku Icha – icha paradise kesukaannya.

Setelah selesai latihannya mereka semua mulai pulang dengan bersama – sama, Sakura masih sibuk merapihkan seisi tasnya hingga ada yang memanggil namanya ternyata itu adalah Gaara.

"Gaara Senpai ada apa?" Tanya Sakura melihat Gaara menghampirinya.

"Apa Misa sudah menghubungimu?" Tanya Gaara, Sakura hanya menggeleng saja

"Sejak Nee chan pergi, kami tidak pernah saling bertelfonan ataupun sms," Ucap Sakura

Gaara mengangguk mengerti

"Memang ada apa?" Tanya Sakura

"Kau taukan Misa pergi ke Suna 2 minggu." Tanya Gaara, Sakura mengangguk pasti

"Apa kau tau Misa ke Suna untuk apa?" Tanya Gaara dengan bingung

"Entahlah aku tidak ingat tapi biasanya, Nee chan pulang kesana karna ada urusan keluarga." Ucap Sakura

"Kalau urusan keluarga, tapi kukira kalian satu keluarga." Ucap Gaara dengan bingung

"Gaara Senpai belum tau pokok perbedaan kami berdua, Biar Nee chan yang jelaskan karna Nee chan lah yang tau semuanya." Ucap Sakura dan Gaara hanya mengangguk.

Sakura pulang sendirian menuju rumahnya karna Sasuke sudah pulang duluan, Sakura tidak mau pulang ke rumah sasuke jika sikap Sasuke masih saja bersikap dingin seperti itu.

Sampai dirumah sakura segera berbenah dan membereskan kamarnya Sakura mengeluarkan sebuah kalung dari laci meja belajarnya Kalung yang sama seperti milik Sasuke hanya berbeda arah jika bandul milik Sasuke menghadap kanan maka milik sakura menghadap Kiri.

Sakura menghabiskan waktunya dengan belajar ia merasa amat bosan ada rasa ia ingin menelfon sang kakak tapi tidak berani takut mengganggu atau salah situasi saat ia menelfonnya nanti.

Sakura akhirnya beranjak dari tempat belajarnya ia menuju kulkas yang berada didapur dan tak menemukan makanan hanya ada minuman Sakura mengambil dompet dan jaket ia ingin ke supermarket terdekat.

Sakura kembali berjalan menuju rumahnya tapi ia merasa hawa tidak enak dan benar saja ada seseorang memukul tengkuknya membuat ia jatuh berlutut dengan sakitnya.

"Hanya seorang gadis yang lemah untuk kita habisi." Ucap seorang preman kepada kedua temannya.

Sakura bangun tapi langsung saja jatuh kembali ia kemudian dipaksa bangun oleh salah seorang preman tersebut. Tapi teman preman tersebut terkapar dijalanan karna bertarung melawan seseorang.

"Sasuke" Gumam Sakura tidak percaya ternyata Sasuke yang telah menghajar satu preman tersebut kini ia melawan seorang lagi dan bruk preman tersebut terkapar.

"Jangan bergerak atau kepalanya akan terlepas dari bagian tubuhnya." Ucap sang preman tersebut menodong sebuah pisau ke leher Sakura.

Sasuke diam meneliti lawannya jika ia serang Sakura menjadi taruhannya. Preman dan Sasuke kaget melihat Sakura menginjak kaki preman tersebut karna kesakitan sang preman mendorong sakura hingga terjatuh dengan pisau tersebut yang berhasil menggores sedikit lengan kanan Sakura.

"Sakura!" panggil Sasuke cemas melihat keadaan Sakura yang tak sadarkan diri, merasa tak diperhatikan sang preman kabur seorang diri.

Sasuke menggendong Sakura menuju mobilnya tujuannya satu rumahnya di jalan ia menelfon Dokter kenalannya untuk berada dirumah segera.

Sampai dirumah ia segera membawa sakura kedalam kamar yang waktu itu ditempati sakura saat masih disini.

Yui terlihat panic dan segera membawa berbagai perlengkapan untuk kebutuhan majikannya.

Akasuna Sasori yang masih berada diruangannya ditelfon oleh Sasuke untuk kerumahnya dengan cepat, langsung saja si dokter muda ini bergegas karna merasa ada hal yang gawat jika tidak ia pasti akan memenggal leher Sasuke.

Sampai di kediaman Uchiha Sasori segera bergegas mengikuti arahan Yui mengatakan bahwa Sakura di serang oleh preman.

Selesai dalam pemeriksaan,

"Ia sudah tidak apa–apa, tapi tengkuknya agak sedikit bermasalah karna dipukul terlalu kencang oleh sang preman" terang sasori sambil mengemasi semua peralatannya.

"Apa Tateishi san sudah tau keadaan Sakura?" Tanya Sasori

"Belum, Ia sedang pergi ke Suna untuk 2 minggu." Ucap Sasuke pelan

"Oh begitu, karna sudah selesai pemeriksaannya aku pulang dulu," Ucap Sasori

"Tagihannya? Untuk menebus semua obat Sakura" Tanya Sasuke

"Tidak perlu, Haruno san mempunyai hubungan saudara dengan Tateishi, dan itu menjadi sebuah keringanan." Ucap Sasori dan Sasuke hanya mengangguk walau ia tidak mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan Sasori.

Yui sudah tidur, Sasori sudah pulang kini hanya tinggal Sasuke yang berada dikamar Sakura ia ingin menjaga Sakura, Hanya ingin menjaga Sakura saat ini.

"Kenapa kau tidak ingat masa lalumu Sakura?" bisik Sasuke sambil menutup matanya

"Aku memang salah, tidak bisa menjagamu," ucap Sasuke lagi dengan rasa bersalah.

Sasuke tertidur di kamar Sakura dengan posisi duduk.

Matahari mulai muncul kedalam peredaran, Yui sudah bangun dan memasak sarapan untuk Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sakura mulai terbangun dan mendapati dirinya berada di rumah Sasuke

"Sasuke Senpai!" Panggil Sakura pelan sambil mencoba bangun.

Sasuke merasa ada yang memanggilnya mulai bangun dan melihat Sakura yang sudah bangun dan kini mencoba bangun.

"Kau sudah bangun, Ayo kubantu kau Sakura." Ucap Sasuke dengan sigap membantu Sakura untuk masuk kedalam Kamar mandi, Sasuke segera saja juga bersiap–siap untuk pergi sekolah.

Di meja makan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Sakura?" Tanya Yui sambil memberikan Susu kepada Sakura

"Aku cukup hanya saja di sini masih sedikit sakit." Ucap Sakura sambil meraba bagian tengkuk miliknya, Yui hanya tersenyum maklum saja.

Sampai diparkiran sekolah.

"Teme tumben kau bawa Mobil, kemana Motormu?" Tanya Naruto datang bersama Shikamaru yang baru datang.

"Aku hanya ingin membawanya Dobe." Ucap Sasuke agak acuh.

* * *

Itachi & Misa.

Misa tertidur dengan kepalanya berada dibahu Itachi secara tidak sengaja namun itu membuat Itachi menjadi senang.

Sampai di Suna pada jam 7 malam Misa masih saja tertidur dibahu Itachi.

"Kita sudah sampai di Suna." Ucap Itachi mencoba membangunkan Misa dan itu berhasil.

"Maaf " Ucap Misa pelan dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah karna malu ia lalu membereskan semua benda yang masih berada diluar tasnya.

Sampai di stasiun kota Suna.

Misa, Itachi dan para penumpang jurusan Suna keluar.

Karna tertidur terlalu lama ia belum sempat meminta seseorang untuk menjemputnya, hingga sebuah mobil Hitam berhenti di depannya.

"Ingin bareng? Aku dapat mengantarmu sampai di rumah?" Tanya Itachi.

"Tidak terima kasih aku bisa pulang sendiri!" ucap Misa dengan tegas, lalu ia berjalan agak menjauh tapi Itachi tidak menyerah.

"Kumohon Ayolah, lagipula ini sudah malam." Rayu Itachi lagi, membuat Misa menunduk sedikit

"Baiklah." Ucap Misa dengan sedikit berat hati lalu naik kedalam mobil itachi.

Sampai di depan rumah Misa turun.

"Terima kasih Uchiha San." Ucap Misa dengan gaya sedikit formal

"Kau tau aku tidak suka jika kau bersikap formal apalagi disini hanya ada kau dan aku." Itachi memprotes perlakuan Misa.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" Tanya Misa dengan nada yang sedikit lirih.

"Tenang saja jika kau bersamaku." Lalu Itachi mencium Kening Misa membuat gadis berambut coklat tersebut mematung .

"Aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa Misa." Ucap Itachi langsung saja tancap gas menuju apartemen miliknya.

Misa masuk dengan sedikit gontai, ia paling malas jika sudah berada dalam lingkup kedua orang tuanya yang super sibuk.

"Aku pulang." Ucap Misa memberi salam, Ayame dan para pelayan dirumah tersebut bergegas menyambut Nona muda mereka.

"Apa Ibu dan Ayah sudah pulang?" Tanya Misa sambil menaruh tasnya di kamarnya

"Belum mereka berdua sedang dalam perjalanan kemari." Ujar Ayame.

"Nona mau makan malam apa?" Tanya Ayame

"Siapkan saja Ramen dan Ocha" ucap Misa, Ayame mengangguk mengerti dan pergi kedapur untuk membuat makan malam, Misa mandi dan berganti baju lalu langsung turun untuk makan malam.

"Sebenarnya urusan keluarga apa? Kenapa dilakukan dengan jangka waktu yang lama?" Tanya Misa dengan nada suara yang dapat dibilang cukup menyeramkan membuat semua pelayan menjadi takut.

Sejak kecil apapun yang membuat Misa tidak senang hanyalah rapat keluarga baginya Percuma berkumpul di sebuah ruangan dan membicaran suatu masalah lalu berujung semua pergi dengan tidak memutuskan sebuah perkara, lalu diputuskan sepihak, Itu menyebalkan.

Para pelayan tau watak Nona mudanya yang satu ini, sebenarnya Misa baik namun jika ada hal yang menjengkelkan dirinya, ia tidak segan–segan membatah hal tersebut.

"Kapan rapatnya dimulai?" Tanya Misa

"besok malam, di rumah Kakek." Ucap Ayame lalu kembali menuang Ramen.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak mau membahas hal ini lagi, jika aku sampai mendengar sedikit saja kalian menggosipi rapat keluarga awas saja." Ucap Misa dengan nada menantang lalu kembali ke kamarnya.

Kamar bernuasa Putih lembut ia langsung saja membaringkan tubuhnya ditempat tidur. Ia mengeluarkan kalung yang diberikan oleh Gaara.

"Aku harus bagaimana Tuan Tattoo Ai?" Tanya Misa entah pada siapa, Lalu ia teringat akan prilaku Itachi yang tiba–tiba mencium keningnya membuat Misa kembali merona hebat lalu ia tertidur .

* * *

SasuSaku

Sasuke berkumpul dengan Sai dan anggota tim Putra yang juga akan melawan suna, mereka menggunakan Jam milik Asuma Sensei untuk berlatih.

Saat latihan di lapangan terbuka Sai sedang dalam posisi bebas ia melihat Sakura dan Ino sedang berjalan pinggiran lapangan dengan membawa banyak buku, Ino menatapnya dibalas dengan tatapan dan senyuman lalu tanpa disangka–sangka Sai mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Ino, Alhasil membuat Ino merona hebat sedang Sakura yang menyadarinya hanya terkikik pelan.

"Ciee, yang tadi dapat respon." Ucap Sakura

"Sudahlah jangan ganggu Sakura lihatlah Sasuke Senpai juga melirik arahmu." Ucap Ino dan benar saja Sasuke tersenyum tipis kearahnya.

Saat Istirahat.

Sakura berkumpul bersama Ino, Tenten dan Temari di kantin mereka ber–4 makan bersama.

"Apa kami boleh gabung, meja lain penuh?" Tanya Naruto yang tiba–tiba datang bersama Shikamaru, Sai dan Neji.

"Sasuke Senpai dimana?" Tanya Sakura pada Neji yang duduk bersebelahan dengan dirinya.

"Ia jarang keluar, biasanya tidak suka dengan keramaian di kantin." Ucap Neji menjelaskan

"Oh begitu." Ucap Sakura sedikit resah.

"Apa Sasuke masih dingin terhadapmu?" Tanya Neji sambil meminum Minumannya.

"Sejak kejadian semalam ia sudah mulai baik kepadaku hanya saja aku masih ragu." Ucap Sakura

"Memang Ada kejadian apa semalam?" Tanya Tenten penasaran.

Lalu sakura menceritakan semua kejadiannya.

Neji memandang Naruto penuh Arti, Naruto menangkap sinyal Neji dan mengangguk singkat

Kesimpulan yang diambil oleh Neji dan Naruto

"Sasuke mulai ada Rasa" pikir keduanya bersamaan.

Sasuke datang kemeja Sakura dengan Nafa tersegal – segal

"Woah ambil nafas Teme" ujar Naruto memberi minuman.

"Sasuke Senpai ada apa?" Tanya Sakura

"Ini" ucap Sasuke memberi Sakura bungkusan berwarna putih

"Memang ini obat apa?" Sakura sambil memandang heran

"penghilang rasa sakit, Agar tengkukmu cepat sembuh" Jelas Sasuke sambil membuka obat milik Sakura

"Haruskah aku minum obatnya?" Tanya Sakura memandang memelas kea rah Sasuke, di sambut anggukan tegas dari Sasuke.

Saat Sakura meminum obat tersebut ino bertanya "Pahit ya Jidat?" Tanya Ino dengan pandangan 'Eneg'

"Yang namanya obat pastilah pahit ino." Jelas Temari dengan sebal

"Ada kok obat yang manis." Ucap Naruto tiba–tiba

"Obat untuk anak–anak Naruto, berarti kau masih anak–anak." Jelas Shikamaru

Tenten terkikik geli melihat kebodohan Naruto, Neji memandangnya dengan sebuah senyuman Tenten menyadari hal tersebut Merona, langsung saja memalingkan Muka.

Bel berbunyi nyaring, semua dikantin mulai bubar tapi sebelum Sakura sempat pergi Sasuke memegang tanganya "Nanti pulang tunggu aku di gerbang sekolah." Ucap Sasuke disambut anggukan singkat Sakura.

Pulang Sekolah Sakura berjalan bersama Ino berdua sedang Tenten dan Temari harus piket dulu hari ini, Sampai di gerbang mereka berpapasan dengan Sai yang membawa beberapa buku referensi dari perpustakaan.

"Yamanaka!" panggil Sai, Ino sontak menoleh sedang Sakura pura–pura sibuk mencari Sasuke

"Ada Apa Simurai Senpai?" Tanya Ino dengan raut muka senang seperti biasa.

"Panggil Aku Sai saja." Ucap Sai

"Baik Sai Senpai, kalau begitu Ino" balas Ino, Sai mengangguk cepat.

"Ku dengar dari beberapa anak kau punya toko bunga, apa itu benar?" Tanya Sai, Ino mengangguk

"Bisakah Aku ke tokomu? Bagaimana jika kita pulang bersama?" Ajak Sai, Ino mengangguk pelan.

"Kami duluan Sakura/Jidat" kata Sai dan Ino bersamaan, Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum namun dalam hati ia sedang merutuki Sasuke Senpai yang kenapa bisa lama sekali menjemputnya.

* * *

Hallo Semua.

Makasih yang udah bersedia baca Fict ini.

Author hanya jaga- jaga, liburan bentar lagi abis

dan author bentar lagi mau UN.

jadi gawat belajar harus dari jauh - jauh hari.

Maaf ya jadi curhat : )

Makasih yang sudah Review fict ini dan sebagainya.

Maaf lagi jika ada Typo(s)

Salam.

LovelyMina.


	8. Chapter 8

Genre : romance & friendship

Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : sasusaku

Ranting: Teens

* * *

MULAI TERINGAT…..

Sasuke segera menemui Sakura di depan gerbang sekolah, terlihat sekali bahwa Sakura sudah menunggu sedari tadi membuat perasaan Sasuke tidak enak.

"Sakura!" panggil Sasuke dengan sangat hati–hati

"Kukira senpai tidak ingat, jika yang minta menjemputku adalah senpai sendiri." Ucap Sakura dengan nada sebalnya sangat terlihat.

"Maaf tadi aku bertemu dengan Hinata dan mengobrol sebentar denganya." Ucap Sasuke mencoba menjelaskannya.

"Oh" Ucap Sakura masih saja acuh tak acuh membalas perkataan Sasuke, dan Sasuke sendiri merasa seperti seorang pacar yang selikuh di belakang pacarnya sendiri dengan mantanya.

"Sebagai Gantinya bagaimana jika kita beli es krim?" tawar Sasuke.

"Tidak terima kasih senpai," ucap Sakura lalu duduk di mobil Sasuke.

"Terus bagaimana caranya biar kau tak marah lagi?" Tanya Sasuke dengan bingung

"Sasuke senpai, siapa yang marah aku tidak marah." Ujar Sakura.

"Tapi dari nadamu sudah terlihat." Ucap Sasuke heran

"Sebenarnya aku tidak berhak marah, toh memang aku siapa Senpai, yang harus marah–marah, adanya aku harus berterima kasih karna senpai mau menjemputku pulang." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Maaf telah berperasangka buruk terhadapmu." Ucap Sasuke sambil mengacak rambut Sakura.

"Kita mampir dulu ke rumahku, aku ingin mengambil barangku yang tertinggal." Ujar Sakura disambut anggukan Sasuke.

"Senangnya dirumah sendiri." Ujar Sakura dengan ceria.

"Kau ini, apa Misa pergi ke Suna untuk urusan keluarga?" Tanya Sasuke, Sakura mengangguk sambil mengambil berbagai buku.

"Jika urusan keluarga, Harusnya kau ikut, kau juga bagian dari keluarga Tateishi." Ucap Sasuke tidak terima.

"Jika kau bertemu dengan Nee chan, Tanyakan saja langsung kuyakin ia tidak akan protes, Cuma aku takut ia menangis." Kata Sakura sedih.

"Memang ia menangis?" Tanya Sasuke tidak percaya

"Pernah Sekali aku bertanya tentang hal itu, tapi kakak langsung saja berubah raut mukanya hingga aku tak berani bertanya lagi." Ucap Sakura.

"Apa kau tak bisa mengingat Masa lalumu Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kepalaku langsung sakit dan nyeri jika aku mengingat masa kecilku." Ucap Sakura

"Jangan dipaksakan aku tak ingin kau sakit lagi." Ucap Sasuke.

Mereka kembali naik mobil menuju Mansion Uchiha, satu hal yang kini Sasuke tau kunci semua kejadian tersebut berada di 'Misa'.

Sampai di rumah Yui menyambut kedatangan mereka dengan gembira.

Sakura sedang berada dikamarnya belajar untuk ulangan besok dengan kurenai Sensei.

"Sakura" panggil Sasuke masuk kedalam kamar Sakura

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura sambil membalikan badanya.

"Kakashi Sensei datang ayo, ini masalah tim." Ucap Sasuke, Sakura mengangguk ia ikut bersama Sasuke menemui Kakashi Sensei.

Mereka menemui Kakashi Sensei di ruang tamu.

"Ada apa Kakashi Sensei?" Tanya Sakura sambil duduk di sofa di depan Kakashi sensei.

"Adakah dari kalian berdua yang mempunyai tempat tinggal di Suna?" Tanya Kakashi Sensei.

"Nee chan sedang pulang ke Suna kemungkinan besar Rumah itu ditempat untuk rapat keluarga." Ucap Sakura memberi tau.

"Itachi mempunyai sebuah Apartemen dan ia juga pergi ke Suna karna ayah meminta mengurus perusahaan yang berada di Suna." Jelas Sasuke.

"Tapi kami memiliki Mansion disana yang tidak di huni" Lanjut Sasuke.

"Kalau boleh Sasuke, dari pada hanya satu hari kita semua di Suna bagaimana sekalian berlibur di Sana sebab perjalan dari Konoha ke Suna mencapai seharian kau pergi pagi hari dan sampai di Suna malam harinya dan Kita perlu tempat tidur saat itu." Jelas Kakashi. Sasuke mengangguk

"Tentu saja gunakan saja, ayah pasti memperbolehkan karna itu sedang tidak ditempati begitu juga dengan itachi." Sasuke setuju

"Aku pamit dulu dan Sasuke jangan lupa, pindahkan Sakura ke tempat tidurnya bukan tempat tidurmu" Ucap Kakashi Sensei dengan nada jahil.

"Aku tau itu, Guru Mesum" cibir Sasuke dengan sebal, sepulang Kakashi Sensei seperti yang dibilang ia menggendong Sakura yang terlelap begitu saja di sofa ruang tamunya.

"Selamat tidur." Bisik Sasuke sambil menyelimuti Sakura.

* * *

Itachi & Misa.

Misa terbangun saat Ayame membuka gorden kamarnya

"Ayame" panggil Misa sambil duduk di kasurnya

"Iya Nona?" Tanya Ayame, baru kali ini ia melihat Nona Mudanya tampak khawatir sekaligus bingung.

"Apa ayah dan Ibu, pernah bertanya keadaanku dan Sakura selama aku dan Sakura berada di Konoha?" Tanya Misa dengan khawatir.

"Maaf Nona tapi semenjak Nona Muda dan Nona sakura pindah ke Konoha, Tuan dan Nona Besar lebih sering di luar Negri mereka hanya kembali kesini 3 hari dalam sebulan." Ucap Ayame.

"Jadi mereka pernah bertanya tidak?" Misa kembali mengulang pertanyaannya.

Ayame menggeleng.

"Jangan ganggu aku hingga makan siang," ucap Misa saat Ayame menutup pintu kamarnya.

Itachi sedang bersiap – siap, ia memakai kaos putih dengan jaket orange dan jeans biru tua, ia bersiap–siap ingin menemui seseorang.

Itachi mengendarai mobil menuju rumah seorang gadis yang ia cintai sejak dulu.

Bel rumah keluarga Tateishi berbunyi Ayame yang sedang menuang ocha hampir saja tumpah karna kaget.

Ia bergegas membukakan pintu .

"Uchiha san." Ujar Ayame dengan kaget melihat Itachi berdiri di depan pintu

"Hallo Ayame san, senangnya kau masih ingat kepadaku." Ucap Itachi dengan ramah.

"Ada keperluan apa?" Tanya Ayame

"Apa Misa ada di rumah?" Tanya Itachi

"Nona Muda tak ingin di ganggu hingga jam makan siang." Ucap Ayame dengan sedikit takut.

"Boleh aku ke kamarnya, Siapa tau aku bisa membujuknya?" Pinta Itachi, Ayame mengangguk setuju.

Sampai di depan kamar Misa, Ayame bergegas turun kebawah menuju dapur sedang Itachi langsung saja mengetuk pintu tersebut. Namun tidak ada jawaban Itachi membuka pintu tersebut yang ternyata tidak dikunci.

"Misa?" panggil Itachi dan melihat kearah kasur Misa masih tertidur disana, Itachi menarik selimut Misa membuat aktifitas tidur Misa terganggu.

"Ayame jangan ganggu aku dulu." Ucap Misa dengan mata masih mengantuk, Itachi menyeringai mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Misa dan berucap

"Aku bukan Ayame tapi Uchiha Itachi." Ucap Itachi dengan nada genit sontak Mata Misa langsung terbuka lebar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Itachi." Kata Misa dengan sebal lalu duduk diatas kasurnya. Itachi duduk juga di kasur Misa.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat jadi cepatlah mandi dan berganti baju, atau kau ingin memakai piyamamu itu?" Tanya Itachi dengan nada jahil sambil memandang Piyama yang digunakan oleh Misa.

"Aku sedang malas untuk pergi Mood ku hilang sejak bangun." Cerita Misa

"Kujamin tempat yang akan kita datangi itu akan membuat moodmu kembali." Ucap Itachi tapi Misa masih meragukan Itachi

"Aku janji takkan mengajakmu ke tempat yang aneh cepatlah aku akan tunggu kau dibawah." Ucap Itachi lalu pergi ke bawah.

Misa menggunakan sebuah Dress Pink dengan rambutnya ia gerai dan ia segera turun kebawah.

"Cantik" gumam Itachi melihat Misa turun dari tangga menghampirinya yang sedang duduk di meja makan.

Itachi mengendari mobil menuju sebuah tempat yaitu sebuah rumah sakit bertaraf internasional yang berada di suna.

"Kita survey yuk, biar Rumah sakit kita lebih bagus dari pada yang lainnya Ayo kuperkenalkan dengan pemiliknya."Ajak Itachi sambil menggandeng tangan kiri Misas.

Mereka berdua memasuki sebuah ruangan.

"halo Namaku Sabaku Kankuro, pemilik rumah sakit ini." Ucap Kankuro sambil mengulurkan tangan

"Aku Misa Tateishi." Ucap Misa menyambut uluran tangan Kankuro

"Apa kau ada hubungan darah dengan Sabaku Gaara?" Tanya Misa dengan penasaran

"Gaara itu adikku, ia kelas XII di konoha apa kau sekelas denganya?" Tanya Kankuro, Misa mengangguk bersemangat.

"Jangan cemburu begitu Itachi, Gaara punya Matsuri ia pasti tidak akan mengambil pacarmu ini." Ucap Kankuro dengan nada bercanda karna melihat tatapan Maut Itachi sedang Misa yang dibilang pacarnya hanya menahan rona merah di kedua pipinya.

Sehabis berkeliling seluruh tempat di rumah sakit tersebut. Itachi mengajak Misa kesebuah taman hiburan dari infonya Kankuro.

"Kau yakin ingin menaiki wahana itu?" Tanya Misa melihat sebuah rolercoaster yang sangat panjang dan besar.

"Apa seorang Misa Tateishi takut dengan Rolercoaster?" Tanya Itachi dengan nada dibuat–buat

"Kau ini Ayo" ajak Itachi menarik dan langsung membeli tiket.

Mereka berdua mendapat tempat duduk 2 dari yang terdepan semua pengaman telah pada tempatnya saat tanjakan pertama para pengunjung disana harap–harap cemas lalu turunan pertama semua berteriak, Itachi begitu menikmati wahana tersebut berbeda sekali dengan Misa yang tampak pucat karna takut.

Sehabis turun dari Rolercoaster Misa berjalan limbuh Itachi segera saja mengapit tubuh Misa dan membawanya ke tempat duduk yang ada ia membelikan Misa softdrink.

"Maaf aku lupa kau takut ketinggian yang seperti tadi." Ucap Itachi dengan nada bersalah

"sehabis ini kita kerumah hantu yuk." Ajak Itachi

"Kau saja sendiri atau geret orang lain, aku tak mau."Misa menjawab dengan nada ketus

Seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang datang menghampiri Itachi.

"Hay Itachi kau tinggal di Suna sekarang?" Tanya gadis tersebut lalu memaksa Itachi berdiri

"Kim aku sedang bersama seseorang." Ujar Itachi yang tampaknya tidak dihiraukan oleh gadis pirang tersebut.

"Sekali saja please, anggap sebagai hadiah jumpa kita yang tertunda." Ucap Kim dengan nada memelas lalu langsung saja menarik Itachi menuju sebuah Wahana.

Misa bergerutu tidak jelas Hingga seseorang menyodorkan seporsi takoyaki kepadanya.

"Silahkan untukmu Nona" ucapnya Misa mendongak memandang seseorang berambut orange walau tampak seperti agak berandalan ia baik.

"Pein, Hay sudah lama tidak bertemu." Ujar Misa dengan senang

"Senang melihatmu kini masih saja cantik seperti dulu, kau sendiri?" Tanya Pein sambil duduk di sebelah Misa, Misa mulai memakan takoyaki tersebut sambil mengobrol dengan Pein.

"Sebenarnya Itachi yang membawaku kesini, tapi ia ditarik oleh seorang gadis yang aku tidak tau siapa namanya." Ujar Misa dengan sebal

"Jadi intinya kau ditinggal oleh pacarmu?" Tanya Pein

"Hey Itachi bukan pacarku." Bantah Misa tetap saja memakan Takoyaki

"Kau tau sejak dulu selalu saja kau bilang tidak pacaran denganya tapi semua orang sadar kau dan Itachi mempunyai sebuah ikatan yang dapat melebihi status teman." Ujar Pein

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi pengamat cinta, Konan membuatmu berubah?" Tanya Misa. Sebenarnya Pein memiliki pacar jarak jauh di konoha wakil ketua dari tim putri basket konoha yaitu Konan

"Bagaimana keadaan Konan?" Tanya Pein

"Ia sedang pergi ke oto untuk beberapa Hari." Cerita Misa, Pein mengangguk mengerti

"Jadi kau bagaimana Nona?" Tanya Pein

"Apanya bagaimana?" Misa malah balik lagi bertanya

"Sekarang kau sendiri Itachi pergi dengan gadis lain ingin pergi denganku?" Tanya Pein, Misa mengangguk.

Mereka berdua berjalan bersama berkeliling taman. Lalu duduk di bangku taman

"Kau tau kadang aku bingung dengan sikap Itachi." Misa memulai pembicaraan.

"Bingung kenapa?" Tanya Pein

"Walau ia sering menunjukan perhatian lebih kepadaku tapi aku agak ragu denganya." Ujar Misa

"Mungkin ada orang lain yang mulai menggantikan posisi Itachi dihatimu." Ucap Pein

"Mungkin Saja." Gumam Misa pelan.

Sakura bangun dengan malas tapi ia tetap saja bangun seingatnya ia tertidur saat Kakashi Sensei datang 'Apa mungkin Sasuke Senpai yang membawaku kemari' pipi Sakura memerah memikirkannya.

Sakura mandi dan bersiap memakai seragamnya namun ia terkaget – kaget melihat jam wekernya menunjukan pukul 07.00 pagi itu berarti mereka sudah telat. Sakura segera berlari menuju kamar Sasuke dan membukanya tanpa salam.

"Sasuke Senpai Bangun, kita sudah Bagaimana ini senpai?" Tanya Sakura dengan panic.

Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan Sakura segera bangun dan benarnya saja sudah pagi mereka berdua telat Untuk bibi Yui jangan ditanya Yui dari kemarin flu dan sekarang ia terkena demam, Jadi wajar saja jika ia tidak naik dan membangunkan mereka berdua.

"Ya sudah kita bolos saja." Kata Sasuke dengan entengnya.

Setelah Sasuke bangun mereka berdua turun dan membuat sarapan sendiri.

"Kita mau kemana Sasuke Senpai?" Tanya Sakura melihat Sasuke juga sudah rapih.

"Kita ke toko buku, ada buku yang harus kubeli." Ujar Sasuke, Sakura mengangguk

Skip (Toko Buku.)

Sasuke memasuki toko tersebut bersama Sakura memilih beberapa buku pelajaran dan sebuah novel bestseller keluaran terbaru, Setelah ke toko buku mereka membeli eskrim atas paksaan Sasuke Sorenya mereka berlatih basket tanpa henti.

"Apa Misa pernah cerita mengenai seseorang bernama Itachi?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengoper bola kepada Sakura, tiba – tiba Sakura terjatuh sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Aku sedikit teringat akan hal itu, tapi mencoba kembali mengingatnya terasa sakit sekali" Ucap Sakura masih saja memegang kepalanya.

"Ia mulai ingat, Apa tak sebaiknya kubawa ia terapi?" pikir Sasuke

"Jangan terlalu dipaksakan, Jika waktunya tiba pasti kau akan ingat masa kecilmu." Ujarnya sambil membantu Sakura bangun.

"Aku jadi ingin tau apa yang sedang Nee chan lagi lakukan di Suna, Apa Sasuke Senpai tidak kangen dengan itu dia." Ucap Sakura mendapat sebuah kesimpulan tapi ia kembali jatuh berlutut lagi.

"Kau kenapa Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke dengan sigap kembali memapah Sakura menuju tempat duduk.

"Itachi Uchiha, Kakak Sasuke Senpaikan? Kenapa selama ini aku melupakan fakta tersebut, tapi apa hubunganya kakakmu dengan masa kecilku?" Tanya Sakura dengan bingung

"Kita akan segera tau, Tapi sebaiknya kau jangan paksakan untuk kembali mengingat memorimu, aku tak tega melihatmu seperti tadi kesakitan." Ujar Sasuke 'Walaupun aku memang ingin ingatanmu kembali.' Batin Sasuke

Sampai di rumah sore harinya karna diantar oleh Pein, Misa langsung disuguhi berbagai celotehan oleh Ayame dan para pelayan lainnya.

"Nona Muda kemana saja, ayao cepat mandi dan berdandan." Ujar Ayame dengan paniknya.

Misa segera di suruh mandi lalu memakai sebuah Dress panjang berwarna biru, ia duduk di meja rias di dandani oleh Ayame.

"Kenapa harus berdandan segala? Kita hanya ingin rapat biasa bersama kakek." Ucap Misa dengan nada protes.

"Kakek juga mengundang beberapa kerabat dekatnya untuk makan malam bersama lalu barulah rapat keluarga dilaksanakan." Jelas Ayame.

"Dan kenapa kau baru memberitauku sekarang?" Tanya Misa dengan heran, Sambil menata Rambut Ayame kembali menjelaskan perkaranya.

"Jam 5 sore Kakek menelfon mengatakan akan ada Makan malam formal dengan kerabatnya dan saat itu Nona masih berada diluar." Jelas Ayame.

"Selesai, Nona tampak cantik ayo cepat supir sudah menunggu." Kata Ayame, Misa segera saja menyambar Tas yang berisikan dompet, _Handphone_ dan Saputangan.

Sampai disebuah Mansion milik sang kakek, sebelum ia masuk kedalam Mansion tersebut ia melepas 2 jepitan yang dipasangkan oleh Ayame dan agak menggerai rambutnya. Lalu ia masuk kedalam Mansion tersebut.

"Selamat datang Misa." Sapa seseorang yang sangat ia kenali.

"Paman Yamato, sudah lama tidak bertemu." Ucap Misa sambil memeluk Paman yang paling dekat dengan dirinya.

"Apa semuanya sudah berkumpul?" Tanya Misa

"Belum Kakek masih berada ditaman, mencari sensasi sendiri dan Tamu belum datang." Ujar Yamato masih dengan tersenyum tersungging di bibirnya.

"Apa ayah dan ibu sudah datang?" Tanya Misa

"Tentu mereka langsung kesini sehabis dari bandara." Ujar Yamato.

Memasuki ruang makan Misa mengedarkan pandanganya ia melihat Pein hadir dengan rambutnya yang lebih rapih, begitu juga seseorang yang sangat ia kenal siapa lagi jika bukan Uchiha Itachi dengan jas yang rapih, lalu ada dokter muda temannya sejak ia masuk kedalam Senju cooperation Akasuna Sasori yang juga tampil elegan, Nenek Chiyo, Hingga Anko Sensei yang notabene salah satu bibinyapun hadir.

"Hallo, Sayang lama tidak bertemu kau masih saja cantik!" Ucap Yuiri sang ibunda tercinta

Memeluknya langsung begitu juga Satsuki sang Ayah.

Semua sudah hadir di sana sang Kakek masuk rambut putihnya yang panjang menjadi tren tersendiri, Misa lebih memilih duduk disamping Yamato dan Anko sensei.

"Selamat Malam semuanya Mari kita mulai Makan malam hari ini." Ucap sang kakek memulai untuk mengambil sedikit Sake hampir semuanya meminum Sake kecuali Yamato, Anko, Misa dan beberapa orang lain.

"Jadi Itachi apa kau akan meneruskan perusahaan ayahmu?" Tanya Jiraiya sambil kembali meneguk Sakenya.

"Ayah hanya memintaku mengontrol perusahaan yang berada di Suna dalam beberapa Hari. Sedang sebenarnya aku mendapat bagian di Konoha." Jelas Itachi

"Lalu Sasori, apa kau akan tetap menjadi dokter di Konoha Hospital Internasional?" Tanya Jiraiya kini berpaling kepada Sasori.

"Aku sudah merasa nyaman dengan keadaan Konoha yang tampak lebih maju daripada sebelumnya, Apalgi atasanku yang memiliki berbagai stategi handal." Ujar Sasori sambil melirik kepada Misa yang hanya menunduk memandang makanannya tanpa minat sedang Itachi tampak santai.

"Tapi sepertinya Suna akan kehilangan salah satu dokter handal mereka kalau begitu?" Tanya Yuiri memandang Kankuro.

"Memang di rumah sakit kami merasa kehilangan kau Sasori, tapi tanganku terbuka untuk menerimamu." Ujar Kankuro sambil tertawa.

"Senangnya sebagian perusahaan bisa ditangani oleh anak sendiri." Ujar Satsuki sambil melirik kepada Misa yang tampak Acuh, Jiraiya menangkap sinyal dari menantunya.

"Misa apa kau tertarik mewarisi perusahaan kakek yang berada di Suna ini?" Tanya Jiraiya memandang salah satu cucunya.

"Aku tidak berminat." Ujar Misa singkat.

"Oh ya Misa, kau tidak mengajak Sakura?" Tanya Jiraiya lagi.

"Ia akan menghadapi Lomba antar sekolah yang cukup bergengsi jadi aku tak ingin ia terganggu dengan acara ini." Ucap Misa.

"Kau masih saja terlalu ketat menjaga sakura," Kata Jiraiya.

"Sebenarnya Kakek ingin membahas apa, aku tau Kakek ada perlu denganku Alibi saja ada acara keluarga biasanya Bibi Hana dan paman Jun selalu hadir, tapi kali ini tidak." Misa dengan penekanan yang cukup jelas.

"Bagus kau bertanya cucuku." Ucap Jiraiya dengan nada riang.

"Aku ingin kau masuk kedalam perusahaan ayahmu." Ucap Jiraiya

"Tapi aku masih berusia 19 tahun, dan aku belum lulus Sma." Ucap Misa dengan heran

"Lalu kau bisa jelaskan mengapa Kakek dapat info bahwa kau berkerja di Senju Cooperation? Kau ikut adil dalam tata rumah sakit bertaraf internasional di Konoha?" Tanya sang Kakek, Misa merasa kalah telak.

"Jika kau bisa berkerja di perusahan Tsunade mengapa kau tak bisa berkerja diperusahaan ayahmu sendiri?" Tanya Jiraiya, Misa memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku tak bisa jelaskan semua itu sekarang, ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk membahas hal itu." Ucap Misa dengan nada final

"Bukan waktu yang tepat? Kau berusia 19 tahun tahun depan kau lulus dan masuk universitas, Itachi, Kankuro saja sudah memegang perusahaan mereka." Ucap Sang ibu dengan nada heran.

"Bu aku bukan Mereka, Aku hanya seorang Misa Tateishi bukan Sabaku Kankuro sang pemilik rumah sakit ataupun Uchiha Itachi memegang setengah perusahaan Uchiha Coorporation." Kata Misa lalu meletakan garpu dan sendok lalu bergegas keluar.

Itachi merasakan Aura yang tidak enak keluar dari diri Misa.

"Bolehkah aku?" Tanya Anko kepada Jiraiya, Jiraiya menggeleng.

"Yamato saja, ia kini lebih membutuhkan penenang jiwa. Malam ini ajak ia menginap di sini." Ucap Jiraiya. Yamato mengangguk

Misa berjalan keluar dari Mansion tersebut ia menuju ke sebuah kolam ikan, kolam tersebut selalu saja dapat menenangkan dirinya, kolam yang hanya berisi 2 ikan berbeda warna.

"Kau selalu saja datang kesini untuk menenangkan hati." Ucap Yamato sambil duduk di sebelah keponakanya yang satu ini.

"Di sini tenang jauh dari keramaian." Ujar Misa.

"Kalau begitu mau menginap di sini?" Tanya Yamato menawarkan.

"Tidak terima kasih, aku lebih senang dikamarku sendiri." Ucap Misa.

"Sebenarnya kau anak yang mandiri, tapi kenapa kau tidak mau ikut perusahaan ayah? Ataupun Kakek?" Tanya Yamato.

"Sungguh impianku sudah di depan mataku, Aku berada di senju Cooperationpun atas pilihanku sendiri." Ujar Misa

"Memang apa impianmu?" Tanya Yamato.

"Impianku banyak, aku ingin menjadi berkerja di rumah sakit, Ayah dan ibu sadar mereka jarang ada untukku dan aku ingin menjaga Sakura hingga ia menemukan keluarganya." Ucap Misa

"Untuk Masalah perkerjaan kau bisa berkerja di rumah sakit milik Kankuro." Ucap Yamato.

"Seperti yang Sasori katakan, Aku sudah nyaman berada di konoha, menjadi bagian dari senju cooperation." Ucap Misa

"Tapi pasti ada hal lain bukan? Selain itu?" Tanya Yamato mencoba mengorek informasi lebih dalam.

"Akulah orang pencetus terbangunnya Konoha Hospital Internasional, sejak dimulai desain tempat hingga tata administrasinya aku tau, karna aku yang memimpin proyek tersebut, lalu tata bagian dalam Itachi juga ikut adil karna ia pemberi saham terbesar untuk rumah sakit itu." Ucap Misa.

"Jadi itu sebabnya kau tak ingin keluar dari Senju Cooperation, karna kau yang membuat itu semua dari nol kau sudah merasa menjadi bagian inti disana, aku mengerti." Ucap Yamato. Misa mengangguk.

"Aku ingin pulang." Ucap Misa lalu berdiri, Yamato juga ikut berdiri.

"Kau tak di jemput? Atau perlu kuantar?" Tanya Yamato, Misa menggeleng

"Aku ada janji dengan temanku sampai jumpa." Ucap Misa lalu pergi melangkah menjauhi Mansion sang kakek.

"Wah kita bertemu lagi Misa Tateishi, yang mengembara menuju Konoha." Ucap Hidan sambil memainkan pedangnya.

"Akhirnya kita bisa balas dendam untuk yang waktu itu." Deidara pun ikut tersenyum dengan Seringai licik yang berada di balik senyumanya tersebut.

Hidan dan Deidarapun menyerang Misa, tapi bukan Misa namanya yang tak bisa melawan dan menghindar. Deidara berhasil memukul beberapa bagian dari tubuhnya hingga seorang datang dan membereskan Hidan dan Deidara dengan cepatnya. Orang tersebut bernama Itachi

"Kau kuantar sampai kamarmu dan jangan protes lenganmu memar begitu juga dengan betismu yang mulai membiru." Kata Itachi membuat Misa diam saja .

Sampai di rumah Itachi segera menggendong Misa menuju kamar, sampai disana ia mengopres sedikit demi sedikit memar yang berada lengan Misa, Ayame datang membawa teh dan buah.

"Kakek menelfon dan bilang 'pikirkan tawaran kakek' Nona." Ucap Ayame, Misa hanya mengangguk.

Setelah Misa tertidur barulah Itachi pergi pulang namun sebelum itu ia kembali mencium kening Misa dengan sayang.

* * *

Hallo, update lagi nih.

Makasih udah bersedia baca.

Bersyukur ada yang mau Review.

Mungkin di Chap berikutnya akan nyelip Neji-Tenten.

Salam

LovelyMina


	9. Chapter 9

Genre : romance & friendship

Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : sasusaku

Ranting: Teens

* * *

PERGI MENUJU SUNA AKADEMIK.

Hari ini para anggota tim basket sedang bersiap di tepi lapangan mereka membawa ransel yang isinya adalah pakaian, mereka akan menginap di Suna selama 4 Hari satu hari dalam perjalanan besoknya hari h dan lusanya mereka bermain hari ke 4 mereka pulang deh.

Sakura sedang bersiap menunggu bis yang akan datang di sebelah sakura sudah ada Ino, Tenten dan Temari. Ino ikut karna ia akan lomba juga lomba kesenian bersama dengan Sai dan beberapa senior jadi ia juga membawa Ransel.

"Sampai di Suna kalian berdua pokoknya harus kirim kabar." Ucap Tenten dengan nada tidak mau dibantah. Ino mengangguk bersemangat

"Sampai di Suna jika kau bertemu Misa Nee chan, aku titip salam." Ujar Temari kepada Sakura, Sakura hanya mengangguk saja pandangan Sakura menyipit melihat Hinata mendekati Sasuke yang sedang bersiap.

"Tenten!" Panggil Neji sambil berlari ke arah gadis bercepol 2 tersebut.

"Ada apa Neji senpai?" Tanya Tenten dengan heran.

"Selama aku pergi kabari terus perkembangan para anak Bela diri ini." Ucap Neji menyerahkan sebuah kertas bertuliskan sebuah nomor.

"Ini nomor hp siapa?" Tanya Tenten

"Nomorku, kau simpan dan nanti kabari aku lewat telfon Tenten, Oh ya Sakura kau pasti lihat Hinata tadikan?" Tanya Neji, Sakura mengangguk ketus

"Jangan kau hiraukan tadi ia hanya bertanya keberadaan Naruto yang tak kunjung muncul, Sampai Nanti Tenten." Ucap Neji lalu berlari menghampiri Shikamaru dan Lee.

"Wah Tenten, Neji Senpai perhatian sekali kepadamu?" Tanya Ino lalu berdecak kagum, Sakura hanya tertawa geli melihat muka Tenten yang merona sedang Temari mengawasi sang kakak yang tampak resah.

Gaara menghampiri sang adik. "Apa yang membuatmu resah Aniki?" Tanya Temari dengan bingung.

"Hanya kepikiran Matsuri saja, Apa mungkin aku akan bertemu denganya lagi?" Tanya Gaara. Temari menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

"Tentu saja kau pasti bertemu denganya, ia kapten putri Suna Akademik, pemain paling tangguh disana." Ujar Temari setengah menjerit frustasi.

"Kau pasti senang dapat ke Suna mungkin saja kau tak hanya bertemu Matsuri tapi Juga dapat beremu dengan Misa Nee chan." Goda Temari pada sang kakak.

"Ayolah ia punya Itachi, sedang aku mungkin Matsuri masih akan datang kepadaku." Ujar Gaara dengan pd nya.

"Jika Misa Nee chan ada di sini, ia pasti akan bilang 'Jangan kumat lagi pdmu Tuan Tatto Ai' pasti begitu." Ujar Temari dengan senangnya Gaara merona dan itu terlihat sangat jelas.

Bus datang dan berhenti di tengah lapangan. Sebelum masuk kedalam bus Sakura kembali memeluk Tenten dan Temari sedang Ino ia sudah di ajak naik oleh Sai.

"Jangan lupa telfon atau Sms." Ucap Tenten, Sakura mengangguk.

"Sampai jumpa." Ujar Temari, Sakura hanya tersenyum. Temari sedikit menitikan air mata

"Kau baru berpisah beberapa hari saja dengan temanmu menangis, bagaimana nanti?" Tanya suara malas yang Temari sangat kenali

"Mereka lebih dari sekadar Teman Shikamaru Senpai, dan Kenapa kau tak ikut lomba?" Tanya Temari dengan heran.

"Aku akan mengikuti lomba Akademis dengan Kurenai Sensei." Ujarnya

Saat Temari berdebat hal tidak penting dengan Shikamaru, Chouji terus menguyah kripik miliknya sambil melambaikan tangan kepada Naruto dan Kiba, sedang Tenten hanya berdiam diri tapi dari sorot matanya ia tetap berhubungan kontak mata dengan Neji Senpai sedang sang pemalu Hinata hanya dapat memandang malu–malu sang pujaan hatinya dari jauh.

Sasuke duduk bersama dengan Neji, Kiba dengan Naruto, Sakura duduk dengan Ino dan Sai duduk dengan Lee.

"Semoga saja bisa cepat sampai ke rumah Sasuke yang ada di Suna" ucap Ino, Sakura mengangguk

"Memang, Aku ingin mandi air panas." Imbuh Sakura

Bangku Sasuke & Neji

"Apa kau sudah kembali normal lagi dengan Sakura?" Tanya Neji sambil memandang ke layar _handphone_ miliknya.

"Sudah." Ucap Sasuke singkat

"Jadi sudah putuskan pilihanmu?" Tanya Neji, Sasuke kembali mengangguk.

"Rasanya kau mulai mirip dengan Itachi Nii, masalah cinta seperti ini." Ujar Neji

"Tidak Itachi lebih frontal dan tak segan – segan menunjukan sikap romantisnya kepada orang yang ia sukai." Ucap Sasuke menjelaskan sifat kakaknya tersebut.

"Misa kan, orang yang disukai Itachi Nii?" Tanya Neji

"Sedari dulu, tak pernah berubah, sejak kecil berteman lalu mereka lebih sering berdua lagipula mereka cocok dan serasi." Ujar Sasuke, di sambut anggukan Neji

"Yang ada dalam pikiranku sekarang, semoga saja Misa tak memandang Itachi dengan Negative, karna kadang kulihat sikap romanatisnya Itachi Nii terlalu berlebihan." Ujar Neji

"Belebihan dan kadang itu membuatmu sebal sekaligus merona." Lanjut Sasuke.

"Kau tau Neji kadang rasanya aku seperti pacar yang ketawan selingkuh dengan mantan sendiri." Ucap Sasuke lalu tertawa.

"Mantan disini kuyakini Hinata dan pacarmu Sakura, Right?" Tanya Neji

"Right." Ucap Sasuke lalu mereka berdua tertawa bersama hingga ada beberapa bangku didepan mereka menoleh heran apa yang membuat kedua lelaki cool ini tertawa bersamaan.

"Setidaknya kau bersyukur, Sakura Ikut, Tenten tidak ikut rasanya sepi." Curhat Neji

"Kau selalu mempermasalahkan urusan sepele dalam bela diri kepada Tenten." Ucap Sasuke

"Tapi tenang saja, tadi sebelum pergi aku memberikan nomor hpku kepadanya, jadi kami bisa telfonan." Ucap Neji dengan bangga sambil menunjukan foto Tenten yang memakai baju khas cina berwarna merah sedang tersenyum, Neji menjadikan foto itu sebagai wallpaper di hpnya.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai Neji yang dulu ia kenal itu cuek kepada cewek kini bisa cukup perhatian apalagi cowok berambut panjang tersebut menyukai cewek bercepol 2 yang tangguh dalam ilmu beladiri.

Semua di bis mulai tidur saat jam 3 sore, Sasuke menoleh kebelakang mencari Sakura yang ternyata sudah tertidur dibahu Ino yang juga sudah nyeyak sendiri, Sasuke hanya melihat gadis yang dulu ia kira merepotkan kini mulai memenuhi kembali hatinya.

"Sakura." Gumam Sasuke lalu tetidur disamping Neji yang sedari tadi juga sudah tertidur.

Kakashi Sensei berdiri di depan membalikan badanya melihat semua murid di bi situ tertidur, Kakashi Sensei terkekeh sendiri melihat berbagai posisi tidur mereka yang aneh – aneh, Kiba dan Naruto yang duduk di bangku paling belakang cukup lenggang Kiba tidur dengan berbaring tubuhnya yang kurus dapat tidur dengan nyenyak di 2 bangku yang kosong.

Sedang Naruto tidur di lantai bis entah ia bisa jatuh atau tidak, Naruto tidur dengan Akamaru menjadi bantalnya, Ino dan Sakura yang saling menyenderkan kepalanya, Sai tidur sambil memeluk kanvasnya. Sasuke dengan Headsetnya.

Kakashi Sensei duduk lagi lalu membuka buku Icha Icha Paradise. Besok sehabis lomba ia bisa bertemu dengan idolanya Jiraiya sang pencipta buku favoritenya yang satu ini.

Waktu terus bergulir hingga bis tersebut sampai didepan rumah kelurga Uchiha

"Ayo semuanya bangun." Ucap Kakashi Sensei sambil mulai menggoncangkan bahu para muridnya begitu juga dengan Guy Sensei.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi sudah bangun meloncat turun lebih dulu dan membuka pintu rumahnya yang luas, Rumah bertingkat tersebut memang sedang tak dihuni tapi tetap bersih karna ada 3 pelayan yang diperkerjakan untuk membersihkan rumah ini.

"Selamat datang Sasuke Sama"kata ketiga pelayan tersebut sambil membungkuk.

"Semua tidur di kamar dilantai atas satu kamar 3 orang." Ucap Kakashi Sensei, Sakura sekamar dengan Tayuya dan juga Ino.

Makan malam dimulai dengan meriah dan sangat berisik, Ino dan Tayuya bergosip ria dengan beberapa anak cewek lainnya, Kiba, Lee dan Naruto yang tadi di bis kehabisan energy kini mereka seperti terisi kembali mereka bertiga makan paling banyak.

Kakashi Sensei pergi keluar dari keramaian. Ia berniat menelfon Anko Sensei

"Hallo" ucap suara diseberang sana.

"Anko, Ini aku Kakashi"

"Ada apa menelfon malam–malam?" Tanya Anko.

"Kami sudah sampai di Suna 1 jam yang lalu kau mau kemari?" Tanya Kakashi

"Aku tidak bisa, sekarang aku sedang berada dirumah ayahku dan masih merapatkan perihal masalah keluarga." Ucap Anko Sensei.

"Tapi aku pasti akan datang saat kalian lomba besok, jam berapa lombanya?" Tanya Anko.

"Untuk lomba melukis Sai itu jam 11, lomba merangkai bunga Ino dan beberapa gadis jam 10 lalu untuk basket jam 12 di lapangan indoor Suna Akademik."Jelas Kakashi.

"Baik besok aku akan menjemput Sai untuk berlatih Melukis, jam 10 pagi aku akan melihat situasi lombanya." Ujar Anko.

"Sampai jumpa" ucap Keduanya bersamaan 'Klik' dan telfon dimatikan secara bersamaan.

Mereka semua berkumpul diruang keluarga Naruto, Kiba, Lee, Sai dan beberapa anak cowok lainnya sedang bermain kartu, Ino dan 3 anak cewek lainnya sedang berlatih merangkai bunga, Neji sedang ber sms ria dengan tenten, Sakura sedang tiduran dengan Akamaru yang menjadi bantalnya Sasuke membaca buku dan sisanya menonton tv.

Neji benar – benar senang karna Tenten mengsms ia duluan.

From: Tenten

Hai, bagaimana di suna ramai?

To: Tenten

Ramai, bagaimana latihan hari ini?

From: Tenten

Seperti biasa, tapi karna kau tidak ada Guru Asuma menjadi lebih galak.

To : Tenten

Galak? Kenapa?

From: Tenten

Guru Asuma bilang ia akan menggantikan peranmu dan benar saja gerakan bela diri guru Asuma lebih hebat dari pada kamu.

To: Tenten

Waw, sesuatu yang baru.

From: Tenten

Senpai sudahan dulu smsnya, ngantuk jangan dibalas.

Neji begitu senang mendapati Sms Tenten seperti itu.

Beralih ke Sasuke yang tak bisa konsen membaca buku karna ramai ia memutuskan untuk menaruh bukunya dan mengobrol dengan Sakura.

"Apa kau sudah siap untuk memimpin lomba besok?" Tanya Sasuke sambil ikut tiduran disebelah Sakura

"Aku siap, tapi aku merasa aku takkan bermain hingga babak kedua." Ucap Sakura

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu?" Tanya Sasuke

"Aku tidak berpikiran mengenai itu, itu seperti Feel bagiku dan langsung saja terucap dari mulutku." Ujar Sakura.

"Jika kau menang, kau mau apa dariku?" Tanya Sasuke

"Entahlah aku sedang tidak ingin apa–apa." Ucap Sakura

"Jika tim basket putri kita menang aku akan membawamu kesebuah tempat yang berarti bagiku, Bagaimana?" Tanya Sasuke

"Baiklah tapi aku tidak akan memberimu hadiah jika timmu juga menang." Ucap Sakura, Sasuke mengangguk setuju.

Sakura tidak mendengarkan ucapan–ucapan Sasuke lainnya karna ia mulai terbuai untuk tidur dan benar saja Sakura langsung tertidur.

"Sakura? Sakura kau mendengarkanku?" Tanya Sasuke lalu ia bangun dan melihat kearah Sakura yang sedang tertidur lelap.

"Dasar tukang tidur." Gumam Sasuke dengan gemas lalu mengangkat tubuh Sakura dengan entengnya, Ino dan Tayuya melihat kejadian tersebut mereka berdua bertatapan dan menyeringai.

Sampai dikamar yang ditempat oleh Sakura, Sasuke segera meletakan Sakura dikasur saat akan menyelimuti Sakura, ia melihat sebuah Kalung di leher Sakura berserta bandulnya Ia tersenyum.

"Senangnya kau memakai kalung tersebut." Ucap Sasuke pelan lau pergi menuju kamarnya.

* * *

Update lagi nih,

makasih yang udah bersedia nunggu fict ini ya.

makash yang udah Review dan sejenisnya.

Maaf, jujur Author bukanya bermaksud menjadikan Misa menjadi tokoh utama

Tapi disini Author hanya ingin kisah cinta Itachi juga ada, Maaf ya. Lagipula pas bikin fict ini.

tokoh benama Misalah yang akan menjadi kunci kenapa sakura bisa hilang ingatan dan sebagainya.

Febri Feven: Gomen baru jawab sekarang, kemarin- kemarin Saya memang udah update, tapi saya cukup lelah jadi ngga sempet bales, Um untuk pertanyaanmu mengenai Ortur sakura Aku ngga bisa Jawab itu masih misteri, Sakura itu diangkat sama keluarga Tateishi yang kaya.

Amira Novalinda: Mengenai Maaf Sasuke, lebih di tunjukan kepada rasa bersalahnya karna telah membuat Sakura khawatir.

Untuk sementara ini dulu penjelasanku, jika aku beberkan semua rasanya tidak asyik, lagipula masih dalam proses pembuatan belum selesai.

Gomen jika Fict ini tidak berkenan dan sejenisnya

Maaf jika ada Typo.

Salam

LovelyMina


	10. Chapter 10

Genre : romance & friendship

Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : sasusaku

Ranting: Teens

* * *

PERGI MENUJU SUNA AKADEMIK.

Hari ini para anggota tim basket sedang bersiap di tepi lapangan mereka membawa ransel yang isinya adalah pakaian, mereka akan menginap di Suna selama 4 Hari satu hari dalam perjalanan besoknya hari h dan lusanya mereka bermain hari ke 4 mereka pulang deh.

Sakura sedang bersiap menunggu bis yang akan datang di sebelah sakura sudah ada Ino, Tenten dan Temari. Ino ikut karna ia akan lomba juga lomba kesenian bersama dengan Sai dan beberapa senior jadi ia juga membawa Ransel.

"Sampai di Suna kalian berdua pokoknya harus kirim kabar." Ucap Tenten dengan nada tidak mau dibantah. Ino mengangguk bersemangat

"Sampai di Suna jika kau bertemu Misa Nee chan, aku titip salam." Ujar Temari kepada Sakura, Sakura hanya mengangguk saja pandangan Sakura menyipit melihat Hinata mendekati Sasuke yang sedang bersiap.

"Tenten!" Panggil Neji sambil berlari ke arah gadis bercepol 2 tersebut.

"Ada apa Neji senpai?" Tanya Tenten dengan heran.

"Selama aku pergi kabari terus perkembangan para anak Bela diri ini." Ucap Neji menyerahkan sebuah kertas bertuliskan sebuah nomor.

"Ini nomor hp siapa?" Tanya Tenten

"Nomorku, kau simpan dan nanti kabari aku lewat telfon Tenten, Oh ya Sakura kau pasti lihat Hinata tadikan?" Tanya Neji, Sakura mengangguk ketus

"Jangan kau hiraukan tadi ia hanya bertanya keberadaan Naruto yang tak kunjung muncul, Sampai Nanti Tenten." Ucap Neji lalu berlari menghampiri Shikamaru dan Lee.

"Wah Tenten, Neji Senpai perhatian sekali kepadamu?" Tanya Ino lalu berdecak kagum, Sakura hanya tertawa geli melihat muka Tenten yang merona sedang Temari mengawasi sang kakak yang tampak resah.

Gaara menghampiri sang adik. "Apa yang membuatmu resah Aniki?" Tanya Temari dengan bingung.

"Hanya kepikiran Matsuri saja, Apa mungkin aku akan bertemu denganya lagi?" Tanya Gaara. Temari menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

"Tentu saja kau pasti bertemu denganya, ia kapten putri Suna Akademik, pemain paling tangguh disana." Ujar Temari setengah menjerit frustasi.

"Kau pasti senang dapat ke Suna mungkin saja kau tak hanya bertemu Matsuri tapi Juga dapat beremu dengan Misa Nee chan." Goda Temari pada sang kakak.

"Ayolah ia punya Itachi, sedang aku mungkin Matsuri masih akan datang kepadaku." Ujar Gaara dengan pd nya.

"Jika Misa Nee chan ada di sini, ia pasti akan bilang 'Jangan kumat lagi pdmu Tuan Tatto Ai' pasti begitu." Ujar Temari dengan senangnya Gaara merona dan itu terlihat sangat jelas.

Bus datang dan berhenti di tengah lapangan. Sebelum masuk kedalam bus Sakura kembali memeluk Tenten dan Temari sedang Ino ia sudah di ajak naik oleh Sai.

"Jangan lupa telfon atau Sms." Ucap Tenten, Sakura mengangguk.

"Sampai jumpa." Ujar Temari, Sakura hanya tersenyum. Temari sedikit menitikan air mata

"Kau baru berpisah beberapa hari saja dengan temanmu menangis, bagaimana nanti?" Tanya suara malas yang Temari sangat kenali

"Mereka lebih dari sekadar Teman Shikamaru Senpai, dan Kenapa kau tak ikut lomba?" Tanya Temari dengan heran.

"Aku akan mengikuti lomba Akademis dengan Kurenai Sensei." Ujarnya

Saat Temari berdebat hal tidak penting dengan Shikamaru, Chouji terus menguyah kripik miliknya sambil melambaikan tangan kepada Naruto dan Kiba, sedang Tenten hanya berdiam diri tapi dari sorot matanya ia tetap berhubungan kontak mata dengan Neji Senpai sedang sang pemalu Hinata hanya dapat memandang malu–malu sang pujaan hatinya dari jauh.

Sasuke duduk bersama dengan Neji, Sakura dengan Ino dan Naruto, Kiba, Sai serta Lee duduk dipaling belakang.

"Semoga saja bisa cepat sampai ke rumah Sasuke yang ada di Suna" ucap Ino, Sakura mengangguk

"Memang, Aku ingin mandi air panas." Imbuh Sakura

Bangku Sasuke & Neji

"Apa kau sudah kembali normal lagi dengan Sakura?" Tanya Neji sambil memandang ke layar _handphone_ miliknya.

"Sudah." Ucap Sasuke singkat

"Jadi sudah putuskan pilihanmu?" Tanya Neji, Sasuke kembali mengangguk.

"Rasanya kau mulai mirip dengan Itachi Nii, masalah cinta seperti ini." Ujar Neji

"Tidak Itachi lebih frontal dan tak segan – segan menunjukan sikap romantisnya kepada orang yang ia sukai." Ucap Sasuke menjelaskan sifat kakaknya tersebut.

"Misa kan, orang yang disukai Itachi Nii?" Tanya Neji

"Sedari dulu, tak pernah berubah, sejak kecil berteman lalu mereka lebih sering berdua lagipula mereka cocok dan serasi." Ujar Sasuke, di sambut anggukan Neji

"Yang ada dalam pikiranku sekarang, semoga saja Misa tak memandang Itachi dengan Negative, karna kadang kulihat sikap romanatisnya Itachi Nii terlalu berlebihan." Ujar Neji

"Belebihan dan kadang itu membuatmu sebal sekaligus merona." Lanjut Sasuke.

"Kau tau Neji kadang rasanya aku seperti pacar yang ketawan selingkuh dengan mantan sendiri." Ucap Sasuke lalu tertawa.

"Mantan disini kuyakini Hinata dan pacarmu Sakura, Right?" Tanya Neji

"Right." Ucap Sasuke lalu mereka berdua tertawa bersama hingga ada beberapa bangku didepan mereka menoleh heran apa yang membuat kedua lelaki cool ini tertawa bersamaan.

"Setidaknya kau bersyukur, Sakura Ikut, Tenten tidak ikut rasanya sepi." Curhat Neji

"Kau selalu mempermasalahkan urusan sepele dalam bela diri kepada Tenten." Ucap Sasuke

"Tapi tenang saja, tadi sebelum pergi aku memberikan nomor hpku kepadanya, jadi kami bisa telfonan." Ucap Neji dengan bangga sambil menunjukan foto Tenten yang memakai baju khas cina berwarna merah sedang tersenyum, Neji menjadikan foto itu sebagai wallpaper di hpnya.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai Neji yang dulu ia kenal itu cuek kepada cewek kini bisa cukup perhatian apalagi cowok berambut panjang tersebut menyukai cewek bercepol 2 yang tangguh dalam ilmu beladiri.

Semua di bis mulai tidur saat jam 3 sore, Sasuke menoleh kebelakang mencari Sakura yang ternyata sudah tertidur dibahu Ino yang juga sudah nyeyak sendiri, Sasuke hanya melihat gadis yang dulu ia kira merepotkan kini mulai memenuhi kembali hatinya.

"Sakura." Gumam Sasuke lalu tetidur disamping Neji yang sedari tadi juga sudah tertidur.

Kakashi Sensei berdiri di depan membalikan badanya melihat semua murid di bi situ tertidur, Kakashi Sensei terkekeh sendiri melihat berbagai posisi tidur mereka yang aneh – aneh, Kiba, Sai, Lee dan Naruto yang duduk di bangku paling belakang cukup lenggang Kiba tidur dengan berbaring tubuhnya yang kurus dapat tidur dengan nyenyak di 2 bangku yang kosong.

Sedang Naruto tidur di lantai bis entah ia bisa jatuh atau tidak, Naruto tidur dengan Akamaru menjadi bantalnya, Ino dan Sakura yang saling menyenderkan kepalanya, Sai tidur sambil memeluk kanvasnya. Sasuke dengan Headsetnya.

Kakashi Sensei duduk lagi lalu membuka buku Icha Icha Paradise. Besok sehabis lomba ia bisa bertemu dengan idolanya Jiraiya sang pencipta buku favoritenya yang satu ini.

Waktu terus bergulir hingga bis tersebut sampai didepan rumah kelurga Uchiha

"Ayo semuanya bangun." Ucap Kakashi Sensei sambil mulai menggoncangkan bahu para muridnya begitu juga dengan Guy Sensei.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi sudah bangun meloncat turun lebih dulu dan membuka pintu rumahnya yang luas, Rumah bertingkat tersebut memang sedang tak dihuni tapi tetap bersih karna ada 3 pelayan yang diperkerjakan untuk membersihkan rumah ini.

"Selamat datang Sasuke Sama"kata ketiga pelayan tersebut sambil membungkuk.

"Semua tidur di kamar dilantai atas satu kamar 3 orang." Ucap Kakashi Sensei, Sakura sekamar dengan Tayuya dan juga Ino.

Makan malam dimulai dengan meriah dan sangat berisik, Ino dan Tayuya bergosip ria dengan beberapa anak cewek lainnya, Kiba, Lee dan Naruto yang tadi di bis kehabisan energy kini mereka seperti terisi kembali mereka bertiga makan paling banyak.

Kakashi Sensei pergi keluar dari keramaian. Ia berniat menelfon Anko Sensei

"Hallo" ucap suara diseberang sana.

"Anko, Ini aku Kakashi"

"Ada apa menelfon malam–malam?" Tanya Anko.

"Kami sudah sampai di Suna 1 jam yang lalu kau mau kemari?" Tanya Kakashi

"Aku tidak bisa, sekarang aku sedang berada dirumah ayahku dan masih merapatkan perihal masalah keluarga." Ucap Anko Sensei.

"Tapi aku pasti akan datang saat kalian lomba besok, jam berapa lombanya?" Tanya Anko.

"Untuk lomba melukis Sai itu jam 11, lomba merangkai bunga Ino dan beberapa gadis jam 10 lalu untuk basket jam 12 di lapangan indoor Suna Akademik."Jelas Kakashi.

"Baik besok aku akan menjemput Sai untuk berlatih Melukis, jam 10 pagi aku akan melihat situasi lombanya." Ujar Anko.

"Sampai jumpa" ucap Keduanya bersamaan 'Klik' dan telfon dimatikan secara bersamaan.

Mereka semua berkumpul diruang keluarga Naruto, Kiba, Lee, Sai dan beberapa anak cowok lainnya sedang bermain kartu, Ino dan 3 anak cewek lainnya sedang berlatih merangkai bunga, Neji sedang ber sms ria dengan tenten, Sakura sedang tiduran dengan Akamaru yang menjadi bantalnya Sasuke membaca buku dan sisanya menonton tv.

Neji benar – benar senang karna Tenten mengsms ia duluan.

From: Tenten

Hai, bagaimana di suna ramai?

To: Tenten

Ramai, bagaimana latihan hari ini?

From: Tenten

Seperti biasa, tapi karna kau tidak ada Guru Asuma menjadi lebih galak.

To : Tenten

Galak? Kenapa?

From: Tenten

Guru Asuma bilang ia akan menggantikan peranmu dan benar saja gerakan bela diri guru Asuma lebih hebat dari pada kamu.

To: Tenten

Waw, sesuatu yang baru.

From: Tenten

Senpai sudahan dulu smsnya, ngantuk jangan dibalas.

Neji begitu senang mendapati Sms Tenten seperti itu.

Beralih ke Sasuke yang tak bisa konsen membaca buku karna ramai ia memutuskan untuk menaruh bukunya dan mengobrol dengan Sakura.

"Apa kau sudah siap untuk memimpin lomba besok?" Tanya Sasuke sambil ikut tiduran disebelah Sakura

"Aku siap, tapi aku merasa aku takkan bermain hingga babak kedua." Ucap Sakura

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu?" Tanya Sasuke

"Aku tidak berpikiran mengenai itu, itu seperti Feel bagiku dan langsung saja terucap dari mulutku." Ujar Sakura.

"Jika kau menang, kau mau apa dariku?" Tanya Sasuke

"Entahlah aku sedang tidak ingin apa–apa." Ucap Sakura

"Jika tim basket putri kita menang aku akan membawamu kesebuah tempat yang berarti bagiku, Bagaimana?" Tanya Sasuke

"Baiklah tapi aku tidak akan memberimu hadiah jika timmu juga menang." Ucap Sakura, Sasuke mengangguk setuju.

Sakura tidak mendengarkan ucapan–ucapan Sasuke lainnya karna ia mulai terbuai untuk tidur dan benar saja Sakura langsung tertidur.

"Sakura? Sakura kau mendengarkanku?" Tanya Sasuke lalu ia bangun dan melihat kearah Sakura yang sedang tertidur lelap.

"Dasar tukang tidur." Gumam Sasuke dengan gemas lalu mengangkat tubuh Sakura dengan entengnya, Ino dan Tayuya melihat kejadian tersebut mereka berdua bertatapan dan menyeringai.

Sampai dikamar yang ditempat oleh Sakura, Sasuke segera meletakan Sakura dikasur saat akan menyelimuti Sakura, ia melihat sebuah Kalung di leher Sakura berserta bandulnya Ia tersenyum.

"Senangnya kau memakai kalung tersebut." Ucap Sasuke pelan lau pergi menuju kamarnya.

Sasuke memasuki Kamarnya dan Melihat Neji sudah tidur sementara Sai sedang berlatih menggerakan tangan untuk melukis.

"Kau dari mana Sasuke?" tanya Sai

"Cari angin seperti biasa." ucapnya singkat. Sai mengangguk

"Kira-kira Cewek itu kadang susah sekali menebak apa yang mereka mau." ucap Sasuke dengan sebal sambil mengacak- acak kembali rambutnya, (Kira - Kira sekarang model rambutnya seperti apaya?)

"Sakura lagi?" Tebak Sai, Sasuke mengangguk bingung.

"Kau sebenarnya tidak perlu menebak apa yang ia sukai, tanyai saja jika kau memang belum terlalu mengenal sifat dan apa yang ia mau." Saran Sai.

"Sebenarnya aku memang langsung menanyai apa yang ia mau tapi ia malah menjawab sedang tidak ingin apa - apa." Kata Sasuke.

"Kalau menurutku sebaiknya kau mencari inisiatif. misal membawanya ke pantai atau semacamnya." ucap Sai,

"Aku sudah melakukanya." ucap Sasuke.

"Berarti kau sudah melakukan semua yang kau bisa, Sakura yang membuatmu berubah menjadi seromantis ini, Hebat sekali." puji Sai.

"Entahlah aku juga jadi bingung dengan Sikapku yang sekarang." ujar Sasuke dengan sejujurnya.

"Walaupun perasaanmu Kepada Sakura memang belum sepenuhnya, namun sudah terlihat kau mulai bisa melupakan Hinata, Lagi pula sejak aku melihat Sakura bersamamu, ada ikatan diantara kalian," Jelas Sai.

"Aku juga mulai merasakannya." ucap Sasuke.

"Aku hanya tak ingin kembali Sakit hati dengan alasan yang menurutku tidak pasti." ucap Sasuke.

"Dan Sakura pasti tidak ingin kau sakit hati sasuke." ucap Sai lalu mulai tertidur.

"Memang itulah kenyataannya." Gumam Sasuke langsung saja mulai terlelap dalam hangatnya balutan selimut.

* * *

Update lagi,

Maaf kemari SasuSaku dikit banget, Bagaimana dengan Chapter ini tambah bagus apa ngga?

di Chapter depan, Kemungkinan besar Lomba Basketnya akan dimulai.

um, jujur ini sedikit mengganggu Author jadi langsung aja. Maaf dulu ini ya.

Sebenarnya apa sebaiknya Misa dengan Itachi atau Gaara? Kan kalau Sakura dah pasti Sasuke Senpai.

dan untuk orang yang Hinata sukai kayanya bakal lama di tunjukin.

Maaf jika tidak berkenan.

Salam

LovelyMina


	11. Chapter 11

Genre : romance & friendship

Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : sasusaku

Ranting: Teens

* * *

LOMBA DI MULAI

Semua terbangun dengan malas, berkat Kakashi dan Guy sensei yang membangunkan mereka dengan cara sadis, Kakashi sensei membawa Toa dan Guy sensei membawa sebuah panci.

"Bangun, Sudah Pagi dan hari ini kita Lomba." Ucap Kakashi dengan menggunakan Toa

'Bung, Bung, Bung' Guy Sensei dengan extra kekuatannya memukul panci tersebut dengan spatula Kayu. (bisa kalian bayangkan ini seru?) Kakashi berduet dengn Guy?.

Naruto, Kiba dan Rock Lee terbangun dengan Histeris karena kaget dengan suara Kakashi dan Guy serta Mimpi mereka masing–masing.

"Aku mimpi berkencan dengan Sakura chan." Kata Lee dengan mata berbinar untung disana tidak ada Sasuke. (Mungkin di chidori nantinya)

"Akamaru berwarna Hitam, pasti terkena Arang." Dengan wajah pucat Kiba menceritakan mimpinya.

"Chouji menjadi langsing seperti Kiba astaga itu mengerikan." Ucap Naruto dengan Volume yang cukup keras. Dengan wajah ngeri

Kamar Ino, Tayuya dan Sakura.

"Kau tidak perlu membawa barang yang seperti itu Ino." Ucap Sakura heran melihat sahabatnya yang satu ini memasukan Sisir, Bedak, Lipgloss dan beberapa alat make up lainya kedalam tas sedang Tayuya Hanya tertawa saja.

"Biarkan saja, Bukan Ino namanya jika tidak membawa semua peralatan itu." Ucap Tayuya dengan nada memaklumi.

Sakura memasukan handuk, botol air, dompet dan beberapa perlengkapan lainnya yang ia butuhkan.

"Oh ya Sakura bagaimana perasaanmu semalam?" Tanya Tayuya sambil memandang Sakura

"Memang apa yang kulakukan semalam?" Sakura malam balik bertanya

"Ya ampun Jidat, semalam Sasuke Senpai menggendongmu hingga kekamar." Ujar Ino dengan histeris.

"Entahlah aku tidak ingat, mungkin aku tertidur." Ucap Sakura sambil mulai menyisir rambut pinkynya ini.

"Jidat, kau itu diperlakukan layaknya Putri." Teriak Ino dengan volume yang luar biasa.

Membuat Sai dan Sasuke yang sedang lewat kamar mereka mendengar teriakan Ino, Sasuke hanya menyeringai sedang Sai tertawa.

"Sai kau harus mengontrol Teriakan tingkat Dewa, milik gadismu itu." Ucap Sasuke

"Jika tidak seperti itu, bukan namanya gadisku Sasuke." Balas Sai.

* * *

Di rumah keluarga Tateishi.

Jiraiya datang ke rumah tersebut bersama Anko dan Guru Ebisu.

"Ayame panggil Misa, suruh ia kemari menemuiku." Ucap Jiraiya diruang tamu, Ayame mengangguk patuh.

Ayame mengetuk pelan kamar Misa.

"Nona kau didalam?" Tanya Ayame lalu membuka pintu kamar Misa, terlihat Misa sedang sibuk membaca sebuah surat.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Misa sambil menutup surat tersebut lalu memasukannya kedalam kantong bajunya.

"Kakek datang, ia ingin anda menemuinya di bawah sekarang." Ucap Ayame. Misa menghela nafas dengan berat.

Misa berdiri berjalan menuju kakeknya. Sampai di ruang tamu Misa duduk

"Kau sudah pikirkan baik–baik mengenai pembicaraan kita semalam?" Tanya sang kakek

"Aku tetap akan berada di Senju Cooperation, dan Kakek tidak bisa merubah keputusan ini, keputusanku sudah bulat." Ujar Misa lalu kembali naik kedalam kamarnya. Tapi ada hal ganjil yang terjadi sepucuk surat jatuh dari kantongnya dan yang menyadari itu hanyalah Anko.

Setelah berhasil mengambil surat tersebut tanpa ketahuan siapapun ia mengantonginya.

"Ayame" panggil Jiraiya. Ayame menghampiri Tuan besarnya tersebut

"Jangan biarkan ia keluar dari kamarnya dan pergi." Ucap Jiraiya dingin,

"Haruskah kukunci pintunya?" Tanya Ayame, Jiraiya mengangguk.

"Ayah, Apakah sampai harus seperti itu?" Tanya Anko tidak percaya melihat tingkah ayahnya.

"Walaupun ia berada di senju cooperationpun, tetap saja mereka mengincar dna cucuku, dan aku tidak akan membiarkannya." Ujar Jiraiya.

"Ini akan menjadi rumit jika kita tidak memberitau mengapa kau lakukan hal tersebut kepadanya." Guru Ebisu berpendapat disambut dengan anggukan Anko.

"Beri aku waktu untuk berpikir jernih." Ucap Jiraiya lalu mereka pergi menuju Mansion milik Jiraiya kecuali Anko, karna ia akan menjemput Sai dan melihat perkembangan sang pelukis mereka ini.

Anko pergi menuju rumah keluarga Uchiha dengan cepat dan benar saja ia melihat Kakashi telah berdiri di pagar rumah tersebut untuk menunggunya.

"Maaf telat, Ayahku kini lebih ketat menjaga cucunya." Ucap Anko, Kakashi mengangguk memaklumi.

"Pertama–tama aku harus melihat Sai dulu, para gadis itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk kulatih." Ujar Anko, Kakashi kembali mengangguk lalu mengantar Anko menuju taman bonsai milik keluarga Uchiha, Sai kini sedang membuat lukisan pohon bonsai.

"Sai kau harus lebih berlatih lagi dalam gradasi warna." Ucap Anko sensei. Sai mengangguk

Selesai men–tutori Sai mereka semua bersiap–siap untuk pergi Menuju Suna Akademik

Suna Akademik terlihat begitu besar sama bagusnya dengan Konoha High School

Di gerbang masuknya terpampang sebuah spanduk yang menyambut para perserta dari luar kota.

Kakashi dan Anko Sensei memimpin di depan mereka bertemu dengan panitianya

"Konoha High School mari ikuti saya." Ucap seorang panitia bernametage 'Hayashi'

Sebuah ruangan dengan 6 meja dan 12 kursi

"Ini ruangan tempat kalian di persilahkan untuk istirahat dan yanglainnya" ucap Hayashi lalu segera pergi keluar. Kakashi menarik tangan Anko untuk melihat Area lomba dengan beberapa suitan sebelum mereka benar–benar keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Sebaiknya para gadis yang merangkai bunga segera bersiap dan begitu juga kau sai." Ucap Neji mereka semua mengangguk.

Ino dan yang lainnya mulai sibuk untuk memasang nomor urut peserta.

Anko sensei berlari menuju ruangan mereka lalu memanggil "Ino, Kiyoko, Usa dan Tutu ayo ikuti aku." Ucap Anko Sensei.

"Jidat doakan aku." Kata Ino sebelum pergi melewati pintu Sakura mengangguk dengan yakin.

Perlombaan dimulai dengan seru, Lomba Ino dimulai paling awal lalu beralih kepada lomba melukis yang akan diwakilkan oleh Sai.

"Cara dalam lomba tersebut adalah dengan undian, silahkan diambil." Ucap salah satu panitia memberikan sebuah gelas yang didalamnya terdapat nama tema yang harus digambar dan.

'_Musim Semi' _itulah tema yang Sai dapatkan ia menoleh melihat kearah para penonton. Ia melihat ada Neji, Ino, Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke dan Sakura, sejenak Sai memandang rambut sakura yang berwarna pink dan ia mendapat akal.

Sai dan para perserta lainnya mulai menggambar dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

Jam 12 siang akhirnya datang juga Sasuke, Neji dan beberapa lain anggota basket lainnya bersiap, Ino tidak ikut bersama beberapa gadis untuk menonton karna capek melihat–lihat tempat perlombaan.

Sakura berlarian bersama Tayuya dan Hana (Teman sekelas), menuju tribute Basket yang sudah cukup banyak ditempati oleh para penonton.

Sasuke memandang ke arah para penonton ia sedang mencari sakura. Dan ia melihatnya sedang memandang juga kearah sakura, Sakura mengepalkan tanganya kearah Sasuke, Sasuke yang melihat Hal tersebut melakukan gerakan yang sama seperti sakura.

Dan 'Prittt' bola dilempar keatas lalu semua permainan dimulai dengan bersemangat.

Misa menelfon Pein dan mulai mengatur strategi bagaimana Misa bisa keluar dari rumahnya sendiri.

"Aku akan bersiap tunggu aku sebentar." Ujar Pein lalu berlari menuju lemarinya dan berganti pakaian yang lebih rapih. Setelah itu ia mengambil motor dan pergi menuju rumah Misa.

Sampai disana Ayame seperti biasa membukakan pintunya.

"Permisi saya ingin menjemput Misa disuruh oleh Jiraiya." Ucap Pein dengan nada yang terbilang sopan.

"Oh dari Kakek kalau begitu silahkan masuk, aku akan panggilkan dulu." Ucap Ayame lalu berlari menjemput Nona mudanya.

Pein duduk di motornya dengan segera Misa segera duduk di bangku penumpang.

"Sekarang kita kemana?" Tanya Pein sambil menyalakan motor.

"Suna Akademik, kita harus melihat pertandingan Basket sakura. Ayo Pein gebut." Ucap Misa dengan khawatir.

Sementara itu di lomba basket….

Konoha unggul 21–17 tapi itu cukup membuat Sasuke dan yanglainnya kelelahan.

"Naruto masuk dan Sai keluar lalu Lee masuk dan Akira keluar" Ucap Sasuke saat pergantian babak. Naruto dan Lee yang masih sangat bugar begitu menguntungkan bagi Konoha.

Di Atribut Sakura, Tayuya dan Hana berharap – harap cemas karna pertahanan Suna begitu kuat dan babak pertama saja sudah cukup menguras tenaga. Permainan berlanjut dengan seru.

Lalu setelah Babak kedua selesai Konoha Bersorak senang karna mereka yang menang Sakura mengacungkan jempol kepada Sasuke dan begitu juga Sasuke.

Kini giliran Sakura yang harus berjuang.

Pein dan Misa sampai tepat saat pertandingan basket putra selesai, Pein harus memarkirkan Motornya dulu, sampai di gerbang Misa dan pein di cegat oleh 2 orang gadis.

"Kalian siapa, tidak diperbolehkan masuk jika tidak ada tanda pengenal dari sekolah yang lain." Ucap seseorang yang bernama Megumi

"Oh tanda sekolahku terbawa oleh Gaara, bagaimana ini?" Tanya Misa kepada Pein dengan khawatir. Mendengar kata Gaara gadis di sebelah Megumi menyipitkan mata tidak suka.

Untunglah Neji dan Gaara lewat situ Misa segera saja berteriak.

"Gaara!" teriak Misa dengan kencang hingga Gaara dan Neji saling menoleh mencari sumber suara. Dan hingga mereka melihatMisa dan Pein sedang di cegat, Misa melambaikan tanganya menuruh Gaara dan Neji menghampiri mereka.

"Permisi boleh kami tau ada apa disini?" Tanya Neji karna Gaara diam membantu melihat Matsuri berada disana sedang menatap matanya dengan kesal sekaligus sedih.

"Mereka berdua memaksa masuk padahal peraturannya jelas bagi yang datang perorangan dilarang masuk kecuali mempunyai tanda pengenal sekolah asal mereka." Jelas Magumi

Gaara merogoh kantung celananya "Ini apa bisa membantu dan di sebelah gadis itu Pein ia murid pindahan sekolah kami jadi belum punya Kartu ini." Jelas Gaara, Megumi mengangguk setuju sedang Matsuri tidak suka melihat Gaara menggandeng tangan Misa.

"Apa yang sedang kalian berdua lakukan disini?" Tanya Neji terutama menatap Misa dengan pandangan Menuduh.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat pertandingan Sakura dan jangan beritau yang lainnya semuanya termasuk Sasuke maupun Sakura." Jelas Misa

"Apa kau masih pacaran dengan Konan?" Tanya Gaara sambil menatap Pein, sedang Pein mengangguk senang.

"Kami harus berkumpul dengan yang lain merayakan keberhasilan tim putra." Ucap Neji dengan terburu–buru.

"Kalian menang? selamat." Ucap Misa lalu memeluk mereka berdua sekaligus sayangnya hal ini terlihat oleh mata Matsuri dan Matsuri memandang Misa dengan sangat kesal.

"Kami pergi dulu mencari Kakashi sensei." Ucap Pein

"Sampai ketemu nanti Gaara, Neji." Ucap Misa lalu berjalan bersama Pein mulai mencari

Di tempat Anko & Kakashi

"Oh ya aku sampai lupa." Ucap Anko segera mengeluarkan sebuah surat.

"Surat dari siapa?" Tanya Kakashi yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Lebih tepatnya kalau kau Tanya, ini milik siapa." Ujar Anko sensei lalu membuka suratnya

"Ayolah Anko cepatlah." Ucap Kakashi tidak sabar.

"Ini milik Misa terjatuh saat ia berlari menuju kamarnya." Ujar Anko sensei lalu membacanya

"Astaga apa mungkin ia akan ikut ini, jika iya pasti ia akan kabur dari rapat." Ujar Anko kaget sehabis membaca surat tersebut. Kakashi merebut surat tersebut.

_Kepada yang terhormat_

_Misa Tateishi,_

_Kami mengundang anda untuk tampil dalam sebuah pertunjukan music berkelas Nasional di gedung opera Suna nanti malam jam 8 kami menunggu kehadiran anda. _

_Hormat kami._

_Penyelenggara pertunjukan._

Selesai membaca surat tersebut Kakashi tersenyum saat akan menyerahkan surat tersebut kepada Anko, Kakashi merasa ada yang memanggil dirinya.

"Kakashi Sensei." Teriak Misa karna senang telah menemukan gurunya yang satu ini, Kakashi sensei tampak sedikit gelagapan bersama Anko Sensei.

"Anko Sensei jangan Adukan aku kepada kakek." Ujar Misa dengan takut. Anko sensei menepuk kepalanya.

"Aku malah bangga kepadamu, karna berani melanggar perintahnya." Ujar Anko Sensei lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"Kau kesini, hanya sekadar ingin menonton atau ingin ikut lomba juga?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Aku hanya ingin menonton saja, tapi jangan bilang–bilang kepada semuanya jika aku datang kesini." Ujar Misa, Kakashi mengangguk paham.

Pertandingan basket putri segera dimulai Misa menarik Pein menuju Atribun paling atas.

"Kau tau, biasanya yang duduk di Atribun teratas lebih ingin melihat Formasi yang mereka gunakan." Kata Pein sambil meminum softdrink yang tadi mereka beli

"Memang dan aku penasaran formasi apa yang mereka gunakan." Ujar Misa. Tak sadar bahwa sejak ia masuk kedalam tribun penonton bersama Pein ada yang memperhatikan dirinya dari sebuah sudut yang mereka tak sadari keberadaanya.

Pertandingan dimulai dengan jabat tangan masing – masing kapten Sakura Haruno melawan Matsuri.

Saat mereka sedang asyik – asyiknya menonton pertandingan ada yang menepuk pundak Misa ternyata Gaara yang datang bersama Neji.

"Bagaimana pertandinganya?" Tanya Neji sambil duduk disebelah Gaara

"sangat sulit, pertahan Suna sangat ketat." Ujar Misa dengan gemas.

"Bukan Suna namanya jika tidak kuat." Kata Gaara. Pandangan Matsuri tak sengaja melihat Gaara menepuk kepala Misa Ia semakin gencar saja saat melempar bola untuk mengopernya Kepada Megumi ia salah mengenai Kepala Sakura. Dan Sakura terjatuh menyentuh lantai lapangan. Wasit meniup peluit menandakan babak 1 selesai.

"Sakura." Gumam Misa lemas melihat adik kesayanganya pingsan mengenaskan seperti itu ia langsung saja menyenderkan kepalanya kepada Pein.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke berteriak marah langsung saja menggendong sakura menuju rumah sakit bersama Ino dan Anko Sensei.

"Sasori kau tangani Sakura ia ada di Rumah sakit Kankuro, kupercayakan adikku kepadamu." Ucap Misa lalu mematikan telfonnya.

Kakashi tampak frustasi, bagaimana ia bisa bertanggung jawab kepada Misa mengenai keadaan Sakura yang kini berada diluar kuasa.

Misa berdiri Rambutnya Sedikit berkibar. "Kau Mau kemana?" Tanya Gaara bingung.

"Toilet." Ucapnya Singkat lalu segera berlari menuju Toilet terdekat.

"Beri kami waktu untuk berunding." Teriak Kakashi kepada wasit, sedang di bagian Suna Matsuri tampak Bersalah ia tak melihat arah saat mengoper bola.

Kakashi tampak panic, akhirnya ia berbicara.

"Tayuya kau yang paling mengerti mengenai strategi ini, bagaimana jika kau menjadi kapten pengganti Sakura?" Tanya Kakashi, Tayuya kaget dan sontak menggeleng takut.

"Bolehkah aku menggantikan Kapten untuk sementara?" Tanya sebuah suara di belakang Kakashi, Kakashi sontak menoleh kebelakang mendapati Misa berdiri dengan gagahnya sudah lengkap menggunakan sepatu celana olahraga dan baju basket miliknya serta sebuah Handbelt berwarna biru terpasang di tanganya.

"Ketua!" Teriak semua anggota perempuan Konoha melihat sang ketua mereka berdiri di depan mereka semua.

"Bagaimana pelatih bolehkah aku menggantikan Adikku sebagai kapten?" Tanya Misa pelan.

"Silahkan, itu hakmu." Ucap Kakashi dengan perasaan bersalah.

Kini babak kedua akan segera dimulai tapi kedua tim masih sibuk berunding, sedang di atribun paling atas Pein, Gaara dan Neji lega melihat Misa masih bisa berdiri dengan tegap.

"Hay kawan, boleh aku duduk di sini?" Tanya sebuah suara sambil menunjuk tempat duduk yang kosong bekas Misa. Sontak ketiga pria tampan ini menoleh dan melihat Itachi berdiri menggunakan Jaket biru tua miliknya.

"Hey Itachi kau datang ternyata." Ucap Pein dengan heran melihat kehadiran Itachi.

"Semalam Sasuke mengabariku kalian akan lomba hari ini jadi aku tonton." Kata Itachi lalu duduk di sebelah Gaara dan Pein.

"Kau melihat Semuanya?" Tanya Gaara. Itachi mengangguk

"Aku senang ia masih bisa berdiri disaat ia melihat Sakura pingsan seperti itu." Ucap Itachi tanpa mengurangi rasa bangga dalam nada bicaranya.

"Kami semua disini juga senang." Ucap Neji.

Pertandingan kembali dimulai sesaat Matsuri heran melihat Misa berdiri dan langsung mendapat posisi menjadi kapten.

"Sebenarnya siapa Gadis tersebut?" Tanya Matsuri dalam hati.

"Ayolah bersemangat, kau lihat siapasih?" Tanya Megumi dengan heran lalu mengikuti pandangan Matsuri.

"Gadis yang tadi kita cegat ternyata ia seorang kapten?" Tanya Megumi.

"Mungkin ia hanya kapten pengganti saja." Ucap Megumi lagi lalu menepuk pundak Matsuri.

Bola dilempar lagi dan dimulailah babak ke–2.

Misa heran dengan gadis berambut pendek yang ia tau kapten dari Suna selalu saja mengawalnya dengan ketat.

"Kenapa Matsuri mengawal Misa, ini akan susah jadinya." Ucap Gaara setengah marah.

"Kau marah dengan gadismu?" Tanya Itachi memandang Gaara.

"Aku mendukung sekolahku dan aku tidak mendukung gadisku." Ucap Gaara, Itachi mengangguk.

Akhirnya karna tidak tahan Misa memberi kode kepada Tayuya dan Hana, dan berhasil Hana gadis yang selalu saja kosong saat dilapangan kini berhasil mencetak 4 angka membuat Matsuri dengan berat hati harus mempercepat gerakannya.

Waktu terus berjalan dan semakin menipis saja dan Skor mereka seri hingga Kakashi sadar

"Ini bola terakhir." Batin Kakashi

Matsuri dan Megumi bahu membahu menahan serangan dari Konoha hingga mereka melihat Hana melempar bola kepada Misa yang berada di tengah Lapangan sedang kosong. Tak punya pilihan Misa sedikit maju lalu loncat dan melempar bola sebisanya. Dan bersamaan dengan suara peluit wasit bola tersebut masuk tepat waktu 25 – 28 .Konoha menang.

Semua memeluk Tayuya , hana dan yang lainnya tak luput Misa tentunya dewi penyelamat mereka saat itu, Misa keluar dari kerumunan ia melihat Itachi berdiri di pintu masuk Lapangan sedang memandangnya Intens.

Misa menunduk menahan tangis yang selama ini ia tahan, lalu ia lari menghampiri itachi mengalungkan lenganya memeluknya, Itachi balas memeluk Misa dan Misa terasa melayang.

"Kau berhasil." Puji Itachi saat menyadari Misa menangis dalam pelukanya.

"Ternyata kau masih bisa menangis saat timmu menang, soal sakura tenang saja." Hibur Itachi, Misa mengangguk.

Itachi merasa ada hal aneh Misa tidak melepas pelukanya dan saat dilihat Misa tengah menutup matanya ia tertidur lelah dalam pelukan Itachi, Itachi menggendongnya.

"Pein kau mau ikut makan malam tidak di rumah kakek Jiraiya?" Tanya Itachi.

"Kau tau sendiri aku yang membawanya keluar, Kakek pasti Murka terhadapku." Ujar Pein lalu terkekeh mengingat ekspresi Jiraiya jika sedang marah.

"Ya sudah kapan–kapan kita makan bareng, Aku harus membawa Misa cepat pulang , atau Ayame akan mengadu lebih." Ucap Itachi laluu memasukan Misa kedalam Mobilnya.

Ayame setengah menjerit kaget melihat Itachi menggendong Misa yang tengah tertidur di gendongan sang pemuda Uchiha tersebut.

"Kau jangan mengadu ya Ayame," ucap Itachi, Ayame mengangguk takut.

"Kau sudah berjuang silahkan tidur putri." Ucap Itachi lalu pergi kerumah sakit menjenguk Sakura.

Sampai di rumah Sakit Itachi segera menuju kamar Sakura dirawat "Bagaimana keadanmu Sakura?" Tanya Itachi sambil masuk kedalam kamar tersebut berisikan Ino, Tayuya, Hana, Sasuke, Gaara, Sai dan Naruto.

"Itachi Nii, dimana Misa Nee chan?" Tanya Sakura. Itachi mendekati Sakura yang sudah bangun mengelus pelan rambut merah muda Sakura.

"Syukurlah Kau sudah sadar, Nee chanmu sedang tidur dikamarnya, ia terlalu lelah hingga langsung tertidur di mobilku." Ucap Itachi .

"Terima kasih atas kalungnya." Ujar Sakura sambil mengeluarkan kalungnya

"Kau sudah ingat semuanya, Terima kasih ini pasti akan meringankan beban Misa." Ucap Itachi memeluk Sakura singkat. Lalu berjalan pergi.

"Aniki mau kemana?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran

"Menemui Sasori sebentar lalu mencari udara, oh ya ini." ujar Itachi mengeluarkan 8 tiket.

"Ini tiket apa?" Tanya Hana dengan heran memandang tiket tersebut.

"seperti tiket konser kalau aku tidak salah?" Tanya Ino, Itachi mengangguk.

"Jam 8 malam berpenampilan yang cantik ya, oh ya Sai kau juara berapa dan kau juga Ino?" Tanya Itachi

"Pengunguman pemenang di umumkan 1 jam sehabis lomba basket terakhir." Ucap Hana. Itachi mengangguk paham

"Sai juara 1 lukisannya sangat bagus, untuk lomba merangkai bunga, Ino dapat juara 2" Jelas Naruto, Itachi mengangguk lalu pergi menemui Sasori.

"Sakura chan Apa masih sakit?" Tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk perban yang berada di kepala Sakura.

"Lumayan Naruto." Ucap Sakura lalu tertawa melihat muka Naruto.

"Aku lapar adakah yang mau makan?" Tanya Naruto sambil memegang perutnya yang mengeluarkan suara sontak semuanya tertawa.

"Aku juga lapar." Ucap Tayuya, Hana mengangguk setuju Sai dan Ino lebih memilih kembali ke rumah Sasuke, Sedang Gaara hanya menatap keluar jendela.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura melihat Gaara yang kini berwajah agak pucat.

"Aku harus bertemu seseorang, Ia pasti salah paham." Ucap Gaara pelan.

"Siapa?" Tanya Sakura penasaran

"Kapten tim basket putri Suna." Ucap Gaara cepat lalu pamit pergi.

"Sasuke Senpai Apa tim kita menang?" Tanya Sakura

"Menang 25 – 28, Misa mencetak angka dengan bola terakhir." Ucap Sasuke

"Jadi yang menggantikanku adalah Nee chan, jahat kenapa tadi tidak ada memberitauku?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada memprotes.

"Kau tidak bertanya dan semua yang ada tadi mencemaskan keadaanmu terutama Ino, ia hampir menangis histeris jika saja Sai tidak datang tepat waktu untuk mencegah Tangisannya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu apa masih berlaku hadiahku? Tapi yang membuat Menang tim putrikan Nee chan?" Tanya Sakura

"Aku hanya berjanji kepadamu bukan kepada Misa Nee." Ucap Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum

"Lagipula Itachi Nii pasti memberikan Kejutan kepada Misa Nee." Tebak Sasuke di sambut anggukan Sakura, seseorang datang ternyata itu adalah Neji.

"Hay Sakura, Sasuke ini baju pesananmu." Ucap Neji memberikan sebuah dres kepada Sakura dan sebuah jas resmi kepada Sasuke.

"Aku ke cafetarian dulu ingin bersms ria." Ucap Neji lalu pergi ke sana

"Kau yang memesannya ini indah." Ucap Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan berbinar.

"Ya itu khusus untukmu." Ucap Sasuke sambil membantu Sakura bangun dan membantunya berjalan kekamar mandi.

Sementara itu di tempat Neji

"Hallo" sapa suara di seberang sana

"Hai, kau sedang apa?" Tanya Neji

"Aku sedang bersama Tenten, Shikamaru dan Chouji." Ucap Tenten dari kota Konoha, Neji ini sedang telfonan dengan Tenten.

"Ingin kubawakan oleh–oleh apa?" Tanya Neji

"Terserah kau saja, bagaimana keadaan Ino dan Sakura, apa kalian juara?" Tanya Tenten dari nada suaranya sudah terdengar ia begitu penasaran dengan hasil kerja keras Sakura dan yang lainnya.

"Sai juara 1, Ino 2, basket 1" ucap Neji singkat.

"Kalau aku ke Suna sekarang juga Reaksimu apa?" Tanya Tenten

"Itu, Ah jika kau benar – benar kesini sekarang juga entahlah aku bisa melakukan segala hal tanpa kau duga." Ucap Neji

"Um, Neji Senpai sudah duluya telfonnya aku mau membantu Temari sampai nanti." Ucap Tenten

"Sampai Nanti" balas Neji lalu mematikan hpnya.

Sasuke terpanah melihat Sakura mengenakan Dress berwarna Pink dengan pita di rambutnya, Perban di kepalanya tidak menjadi halangan untuk sakura berpenampilan.

"Sempurna Ayo" ajak Sasuke sambil menggandeng Sakura

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Sakura bingung

Mereka berdua sampai di cafetariat. Lalu Sasuke membawa Makanan.

"Sebelum kita pergi ke konser, ada baiknya Makan malam dulu, kita belum makan." Ujar Sasuke.

Saat mereka selesai makan menuju kedalam mobil.

"Ini mobil siapa?" Tanya Sakura dengan heran.

"Milik Itachi." Ucap Neji singkat lalu duduk di bangku pengemudi sementara Sasuke di sebelahnya dan Sakura di belakang sendirian.

"Kalau begitu Itachi Nii perginya naik apa?" Tanya Sakura heran.

"ia punya motor sport sepertinya ia ingin sekalian menjemput pacar barunya." Ucap Sasuke, di sambut tawa tertahan dari Neji dan Merona merah oleh Sakura.

Sebenarnya yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke memang benar, sehabis konser ia memang ingin mengajak pergi gadisnya.

Rumah keluarga Tateishi.

Misa tengah bersiap ia menggunakan Dress berwarna Putih yang begitu cantik lalu ia memoles sedikit. Selesai Misa segera turun menemui Itachi yang sudah rapih.

"Tumben sekali kau bawa motor, Kemana mobilmu di bengkel?" Tanya Misa

"Aku pinjamkan untuk Sasuke." Ujar Itachi lalu mengeluarkan sebuah Jaket berwarna merah.

"Pakai, biar tidak masuk Angin." Ucap Itachi, Misa merona tipis.

Gedung Pertunjukan yang megah mulai terlihat ...

* * *

Note:

Hay seperti biasa terima kasih yang sudah bersedia baca fict ini, serta yang mereview dan sebagainya.

Sehabis chapter ini, chapter depan kemungkinan tidak bisa update cepat karna ada beberapa kendala.

sudah mulai menumpuk tugas kelompok yang harus dikerjakan dengan kompak dll...

Ada yang punya saran? untuk chapter depan aku masih bingung dan banyak pertimbangan.

Maaf jika typo masih bertebaran, dan segala kegajean lainnya.

Salam.

LovelyMina


	12. Chapter 12

Genre : romance & friendship

Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : sasusaku

Ranting: Teens

By: LovelyMina

* * *

RASA ITU MEMANG ADA….

Sampai di depan Gedung megah, Itachi dan Misa berjalan terpisah Itachi masuk lewat jalan utama sedang Misa lewat jalan belakang karna ada persiapan.

Sampai di belakang panggung ia di sambut oleh panitia pertunjukan.

"Tateishi san senang berjumpa denganmu." Kata para panitia bersalaman denganya

"Kenalkan ini Chirstopher Wilson, ia bintang yang akan mengisi acara pertama dan kau diacara penutup." Kata seorang panitia lelaki, Misa mengangguk

"Anda Musisi terkenal dari luar negri aku banyak mendengar lagumu, Jazz dan classic milik anda sangat mengagumkan" ujar Misa sambil tersenyum.

"Kau pasti anak muda yang berbakat hingga para panitia merekomendasikan dirimu." Ucar Chirstopher ramah.

Di depan gedung. Sakura dan Sasuke menunggu Neji memakirkan Mobil Itachi, Neji sedikit terperanga melihat kini di samping Sakura ada seorang gadis setengah keturunan cina memakai baju ala cina berwarna Merah seperti yang ada di Hpnya.

"Tenten?" Tanya Neji segera saja menghampiri gadis pujaannya.

"Ya Neji ini Aku." Ucap Tenten dengan manisnya, sedang Temari memakai Gaun berwarna hitam keunguan menggandeng Shikamaru, lalu dari sebuah Mobil turunlah Sai memakai tuksedo hitam dan Ino mengenakan Dress berwarna ungu dengan Bunga Mawar merah yang berada di kepalanya.

Naruto, Kiba, Chouji dan Lee yang tidak ada pasangan tampak pd saja mereka berempat juga terlihat gagah dan menawan mereka masuk beriringan.

Sedang tak jauh dari mereka Gaara memakai jas hitam dengan kemeja berwarna sama dengan rambutnya ia datang bersama Sasori dan Kankuro.

Gaara memandang kearah seseorang yang tak asing baginya perempuan berambut coklat sebahu yang pernah menjadi pacarnya, Matsuri datang dengan gadis pirang yang Gaara ingat bernama Megumi.

Yang berada dalam barisan depan adalah Sasuke dan yang lainnya sedang atas paksaan Anko Jiraiya duduk di bangku atas menyaksikan pertunjukan bersama Yuiri dan Satsuki dan Yamato serta guru Ebisu.

Anko duduk bersama Kakashi, Obito dan Rin di salah satu base atas.

"Pertama–tama kita dengarkan suara Biola, harpa dan Gitar." Ucap Sang pembawa Acara.

Jiraiya tampak bersemangat menonton konser malam ini menenangkan hatinya dan membuatnya kembali hidup, namun bagai tersambar petir Jiraiya terkaget mendengar nama cucunya di sebut–sebut.

"Kini penampilan terakhir dari music orkes malam ini,kami selaku panitia acara mempersembahkan. Suara Piano oleh Misa Tateishi." Ucap sang pembawa acara

Lalu munculah Misa dengan cantiknya berjalan anggun menuju piano tersebut.

"Lagu ini hampir sama dengan perasaan saya saat ini. Silahkan menikmati." Ucapnya dari mikrofone lalu duduk dan mulai memainkan piano. Matsuri dan Megumi tampak kagum melihat kelihaian Misa bermain Piano.

Sedang Jiraiya hendak pergi saat mendengar nama cucunya di panggil namun atas tatapan tajam dari Guru Ebisu, Jiraiya mengurungkan niatnya.

"Lihatlah Cucu mu, ia tampak bahagia dan hidup di atas panggung kau mau pulang begitu saja, ini adalah acara penutup bicaralah denganya nanti sehabis pulang, dan minta maaf kau harus mengakui bahwa kau terlalu mengekangnya akhir – akhir ini." Ucap Ebisu, Jiraiya mengangguk.

'Prok, Prok, Prok' suara tepuk tangan yang meriah atas pertunjukan yang terakhir semua bangun dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan tempat duduknya.

Jiraiya sedang bersiap untuk pulang hingga ia bertemu dengan seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang dengan bentuk diamond kecil di keningnya.

"Tsunade?" Tanya Jiraiya tidak percaya.

"Ada yang harus kita bicarankan Jiraiya." Ucap Tsunade dengan tegas, Jiraiya mengangguk

"Misa maaf sepertinya kau harus pulang bersama Pein." Ucap Itachi dengan rasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa–apa. Memang kau mau kemana?" Tanya Misa sambil mengambil tas miliknya.

"Ada perusahaan yang ingin menambah sahamnya kepada Perusahaan ayah, dan aku mewakilinya." Jelas Itachi, Misa mengangguk.

Pein membawa motor milik Itachi mereka berganti kendaraan. Di tengah jalan yang sepi sebuah mobil menghadang Pein dan Misa.

Munculah Hidan, Kisame, Deidara dan kabuto dari Mobil tersebut lalu mereka mengeluarkan senjata.

Pein dan Misa segera turun Hidan dan Kisame mulai mencoba menebas Pein dengan pedang tapi bukan Pein namanya jika tidak bisa menghindar. Deidara dan Kabuto spesialis dalam membekuk lawan itu sangat berguna apalagi Deidara yang begitu gesit.

Misa mulai memukul Kabuto dan Deidara, Kabuto melayani pukulannya sedang Deidara malah menuju ke belakang Misa dan 'Duk'. Misa terkapar Deidara memukul kepala belakangnya dengan kencang.

"Misa." Teriak Pein berlari kearah Misa tapi punggungnya terkena pedang Hidan, ia jatuh tersungkur ke tanah. Deidara menggendong Misa yang terkapar di tanah, Hidan duduk di kursi pengemudi sedang Kabuto memapah Kisame yang sudah sangat babak belur karnaulah Pein. Tangan kanan Kisame pun patah.

Pein mencoba bangun melihat kesekitar Mobil tersebut mulai pergi menjauh Pein merogoh Hpnya dan menelfon Itachi tapi sayangnya tidak dianggkat karna ia sedang sibuk rapat.

Di saat yang sama Sakura sedang makan bersama teman – temanya dan tak sengaja gelas miliknya jatuh pecah.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke cemas sambil membantu Sakura membersih pecahan gelas tersebut.

"Entahlah, mungkin ini bertanda sesuatu." Ucap Sakura sambil memegang lengan Sasuke. Sakura dan Sasuke segera menuju ruang tamu mencoba menelfon Itachi.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi yang terdengar sangat sibuk.

"Apa Misa sudah pulang?" Sasuke malah balik bertanya.

"Aku tidak mengantarnya pulang, Ia bersama Pein." Ucap Itachi. Sasuke menjelaskan mengenai peristiwa tadi.

"Aku akan mencarinya, coba kau telfon dia." Ucap Itachi segera mematikan Hpnya dan mengambil kunci mobil lalu mulai mengemudi menuju rumah Misa.

Sakura menggeleng "Tidak dijawab." Ucap Sakura bertambah cemas, begitu pula Sasuke.

Itachi mengemudikan Mobil hampir sama dengan standar laju mobil balap dan berhenti mendadak melihat mobtornya tergeletak di tengah jalan begitu saja.

"Pein!" Teriak Itachi kaget segera saja membawa Pein menuju rumah sakit terdekat.

"Kau kemana Misa." Batin Itachi mulai tidak tenang.

Sementara itu Sakura dan Sasuke masuk kedalam mobil dan mulai mencari Misa.

Hidan membawa mobil itu ke sebuah rumah megah bernuasa sangat jepang. Hidan pergi menuju bos besarnya Kabuto membawa Kisame ke ruang peyembuhan sedang Deidara menaruh Misa yang pingsan di dalam sebuah kamar dan menguncinya dari luar.

Hidan berlutut saat berhadapan dengan bosnya.

"Bagaimana? Apa kalian berhasil menangkapnya?" Tanya sang bos besar

"Ya, tapi kami harus melukai temanya dulu." Ucap Hidan

"Teman, siapa?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Pemuda berambut orange bernama Pein melukai Kisame hingga berdarah." Ucap Hidan

"Aku tidak ingin Misa Tateishi tergores sedikitpun" ucap Sang bos, Hidan mengangguk.

Sedang yang dibicarakan sudah mulai bangun, Ia duduk di kasur memandang teliti tempat tersebut pintu terkunci dari luar Jendela berteralis dengan kamar ini berposisi dilantai 2.

Misa menatap bulan, dalam pikirannya hanya terlintas satu orang.

"Ternyata benar, Rasa ini memang ada." Ucap Misa sambil mencoba menahan tangis memegang sebuah kalung berbentuk Bintang

Itachi kalang kabut, meninggalkan Pein bersama Sasori itu pilihanya dan ia menggunakan Mobil Pein untuk mulai mencari ia gencar sekali sampai akhirnya setelah melampiaskan kekesalannya ia berhenti keluar dari mobil duduk di bangku taman memandang bulan memegang sebuah kalung berbentuk bintang.

"Rasa ini memang ada," gumam Itachi lalu mulai meredakan emosinya.

Ia mulai merasa stabil dan menjadi dirinya sendiri.

Di Rumah Jiraiya.

Jiraiya mulai mengobrol dengan Tsunade sambil minum Sake.

"Aku mendapat bocoran dari Anko, kalau kau Memaksa Misa untuk ikut dalam Perusahaanmu, Setauku Misa sudah berkerja di Perusahaanku, memang apa alasannya kau memintanya masuk kedalam perusahaanmu?" Tanya Tsunade tanpa habis pikir.

"Ia sudah bergerak, dan Mulai mengincar Misa." Ucap Jiraiya tak sanggup mengucapkan nama seseorang.

"Kenapa Hanya Misa, mungkin Sakura juga bisa menjadi incaran Mereka?" Tanya Tsunade dengan bingung.

"Misa satu garis keturunanku, sakura beda lagi." Ucap Jiraiya, Tsunade mengangguk.

"Yamato, Anko, Yuiri bahkan Satsuki juga memungkinkan." Ujar Tsunade.

"Ayolah Tsunade, Anko dan Yamato bisa menjaga diri mereka sendiri dan ia tau yang mendapat warisan dari Ayah kita adalah cucuku."

"Mata itu tak bisa berbohong, ia mempunyai Gen yang nyaris serupa dengan ayah kita." Ucap Jiraiya.

"Jangan ingatkan itu lagi, itu membuatku Sedih." Ujar Tsunade.

"Mereka menginginkan darahnya, untuk membuka segel dari buku tersebut." Ucap Jiraiya.

"Kenapa harus Buku itu lagi yang kita permasalahkan?" Tanya Tsunade dengan tidak senang.

"Semuanya tersimpan didalam buku itu." Jelas Jiraiya kalem.

"Intinya, kau harus perbolehkan Misa untuk tetap menjadi Bagian dari Senju Cooperation." Ucap Tsunade dari nadanya saja sudah ketahuan bahwa ia tak ingin dibantah lagi.

"Aku tidak dapat menyetujuinya, itu terlalu berbahaya, semua orang ditempatku lebih tau konsekuensinya." Ucap Jiraiya tak kalah tegas.

"Bagaimana jika kita minta bantuan Mandara, untuk menjaganya?" Tanya Tsunade.

"Entahlah akan kupikirkan." Kata Jiraiya yang sudah mulai kehilangan kesadarannya karna terlalu banyak minum sake.

Sakura dan Sasuke berkeliling daerah suna yang mereka ketahui sambil mencari keberadaan Misa.

"Sudah Larut kita pulang, Kau juga kedinginan." Ucap Sasuke tegas, sedang Sakura hanya dapat mengangguk. Karna tak sanggup membantah saat itu.

Sampai dirumah tersebut Sakura segera tertidur di kamarnya bersama Ino dan Tayuya.

Sedang Sasuke menelfon kakaknya.

"Aniki, bagaimana sudah ketemu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Belum aku sedang menuju Rumah kakek Jiraiya, ia tau kemana harus mencari Misa." Kata Itachi yang saat itu sedang membanting setir mobilnya.

Sasuke menghela nafas, Hubungan dirinya dan Sakura sudah membaik sangat malah, tapi Hubungan percintaan sang kakak belum.

"Masih ada beberapa teka–teki yang belum terbuka." Pikir Sasuke,

'Ingatan Sakura memang sudah kembali tapi kami tidak tau apa semua ingatannya atau ada beberapa bagian yang hilang, sekarang Misa menghilang kunci kenapa Sakura bisa hilang ingatan.' Pikir Sasuke lalu tertidur di sofa ruang keluarga.

Itachi sampai di rumah Jiraiya tepat waktu sebelum Jiraiya benar–benar hilang kesadarannya karna terlalu banyak minum Sake.

"Itachi Kau datang, kenapa terlihat kusut, ada apa?" Tanya Tsunade khawatir. Secara alamiah Jiraiya langsung sadar dari pengaruh Sake miliknya.

"Misa hilang, sepertinya diculik, Pein yang mengantar Misa pulang kini sedang dirawat oleh Sasori, ia terkena pedang dibagian punggungnya." Jelas Itachi. Tubuh Jiraiya langsung tegak dan masuk sambil memanggil Yamato dan Anko. Sedang Tsunade tampak terpukul ia langsung measuk bersama itachi menuju ruang rapat di dalam Mansion milik Jiraiya.

Disana Jiraiya duduk tegak sudah ada Anko, Yamato, Ebisu, Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, Kankuro, Jun, Hana berserta Tsunade dan Itachi.

"Siapakan orang–orang mu Yamato." Ucap Jiraiya, Yamato mengangguk.

"Besok Pagi." Jiraiya pelan langsung saja pergi menuju kamarnya semuanya bubar kecuali Tsunade, Jun , Itachi dan Hana.

"Selama aku bersaudara dengannya baru kali ini ia, tampak terlalu serius." Ucap Tsunade.

"Buku Wasiat tersebut hanya bisa dibuka oleh orang yang mempunyai Gen yang hampir sama persis dengan ayah." Ucap Tsunade.

"Dan hasil tes laboratorium positif mengatakan ia memiliki hal tersebut, hampir serupa." Ucap Hana yang memang berkerja di laboratorium khusus.

"Sebenarnya kalian sedang berbicara apa?" Tanya Itachi dengan tidak mengerti.

"Misa diculik seperti itu hanya karna sebuah buku." Ucap Jun.

"Buku yang hanya bisa dibuka dengan darah orang yang memiliki Gen sama dengan Kakek." Ucap Hana.

"Kakek?" Tanya Itachi kurang mengerti.

"Harashima Senju ia adalah ayahku, Jiraiya dan Orochimaru." Terang Tsunade.

"Ayah membawa Jiraiya ke Suna dan membesarkannya di Suna, Orochimaru pergi berkelana menuju desa kelahiran ibuku Desa Oto, Lalu Ibu mengajakku menuju Konoha belajar Medis disana" Jelas Tsunade.

"Kenapa keluarga anda berpisah–pisah seperti itu?" Tanya Itachi tanpa sedikitpun mengurangi rasa herannya.

"Ayah terlalu banyak memberi perhatian kepada Jiraiya, Karna Jiraiya kakak tertua dari kami bertiga, Orochimaru haus kekuasaan membuat Ayah membencinya sedang Ibuku tidak bisa terlalu dekat dengan konfik maka ia mengajakku pergi menuju Konoha." Tsunade bersender ke kursi yang tengah ia duduki.

"Kematian menjemput Ayah yang memang mulai sakit keras, ia membuat buku wasiat, memberitau mengenai Wasiat yang telah ia bagi, dan Orochimaru yang datang ke suna untuk rapat keluarga menolak Wasiatnya memutuskan akan mengambil buku tersebut dan mengubah isinya yang hanya bisa diubah oleh keturunan garis Vertikal." Ucap Tsunade sambil mulai meneguk minuman miliknya.

"Itu berarti Kakek kepada Anaknya, lalu cucunya." Kata Itachi, Semuanya Mengangguk dan mulai tidur.

Di tempat Misa di sekap, Deidara masuk menyuruhnya keluar mengikutinya, Karna tau ia masih belum bisa berbuat apa–apa Misa hanya memasukan kalungnya kedalam bajunya dan bergegas mengikuti Deidara.

"Senang bertemu denganmu Cucuku." Ucap Seseorang berambut panjang dengan iris mata berwarna kuning mencolok.

"Kau, Aku tak sudi kau panggil aku sebagai cucumu." Ucap Misa dengan nada menantang.

"Kau sudah kuberi keringanan agar semua orang suruhanku mala mini tidak menggoresmu sedikitpun, tapi ini balasannya, mari kita keruang Pelatihan." Ucap Orochimaru sambil tersenyum khas miliknya, membuat Misa menahan nafas karna mendapat isnting buruk mengenai hal ini.

Di sana sudah berdiri tegap, beberapa orang yang berbadan kekar yang pastinya jago dalam bela diri.

"Kabuto beri Nona manis kita pedang kesukaanku." Ucap Orochimaru. Kabuto mengeluarkan sebuah pedang panjang dan langsing dengan pegangan berwarna biru dongker dengan lambang kipas milik Uchiha di tengah.

Misa mengelus pedang tersebut penuh sayang

"Itu pedang Kesukaanku, karna pedangnya sendiri yang menghabisi nyawa pemiliknya sendiri, sebelum aku." Ucap Orochimaru. Misa menahan tangis mendengar Ucapan Orochimaru yang menurutnya sudah terlalu kelewat batas.

"Bukan pedang yang menghabisi nyawa Shisui tapi Kau." Ucap Misa dengan geram.

"Bagiku tak ada bedanya. Bersiaplah, salurkan kemarahanmu pada lawanmu." Ucap Orochimaru. Hidan maju dengan tampang meremehkan seperti biasanya. Prang, pedang milik Shisui Uchiha jatuh kelantai begitu saja.

"Berikan aku pedang lain." Ucap Misa dengan nada setegas yang ia bisa.

Flash Back On.

Di tempat latihan bela diri, Itachi masih setia dengan seragam Taekwondo miliknya sedang Misa hanya memakai dress ia kali ini tidak ikut berlatih karna memang fisiknya yang sedang sakit. Shisui datang dengan keringat yang cukup banyak duduk di samping Misa.

"Ini." Ucap Misa memberikan sebuah sapu tangan Shisui menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Shisui lalu ia mengeluarkan pedang bikinannya sendiri, pedang yang ia buat dengan bantuan Kakashi Sensei dan paman Yamato.

"Kau mau pedang itu tetap bersih?" Tanya Misa memperhatikan Shisui mengusap pedangnya dengan sayang.

"Aku hanya membuat pedang ini untuk berlatih bukan untuk mengenai darah." Jelas Shisui kepada Misa.

"Oh ya bagaimana kau sudah mulai sehat?" Tanya Shisui, Misa hanya tersenyum pasrah saja mendengar pertanyaan tersebut.

"Bagaimana jika kau dalam keadaan terdesak?" Tanya Misa dengan rasa penasaran.

"Aku akan melakukannya, melakukan hal yang wajib kulakukan untuk membela yang benar…" ucap Shisui berhenti sebentar.

"Tapi kau jangan pernah memegang pedang ini ya." Ucap Shisui dengan raut tegas.

"Kenapa memangnya?" Misa kembali bertanya.

"Aku hanya tak ingin kau menggunakan tanganmu untuk melakukan hal yang berbahaya." Ucap Shisui.

"Akan kucoba." Ucap Misa, Shisui mengangguk mereka tak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Itachi terus memperhatikan percakapan mereka berdua, dan sepersekian detik mata kanan Itachi berubah menjadi kemerahan dengan sebuah titik di dalamnya hanya sepersekian detik, dan sejak itu pernah muncul lagi.

Flash Back off.

Kabuto memberikan pedang yang berbeda. Misa mengayunkan pedang tersebut sebentar dan memulai kuda–kuda, Hidan yang melawannya awalnya memang agak kesusahan namun tetap saja hukum alam bertindak bahwa kekuatan fisik cowok lebih kuat dan tangguh dari pada cewek.

Pedang Misa terjatuh bersamaan jatuhnya dirinya karna pergelangan kakinya sedikit tergores akibat tebasan pedang Hidan. Hidan berlutut mengatur nafas.

"Deidara, bawa Nona kita kembali kekamarnya, Ku pastikan kau takkan bisa kabur." Ucap Orochimaru lalu tertawa dengan kejinya. Misa berdecih kesal. Ia tau kenapa tadi Orochimaru menyuruhnya bertanding dengan Hidan, karna ia melihat kesamaan antara Misa dengan Kakek buyutnya tersebut.

Sampai di kamar, Deidara segera mengunci pintu dari luar, Misa hanya bisa menahan tangis ia merobek sedikit Dress putih yang masih melekat di tubuhnya dan melilitkannya ke luka di kakinya darahnya tak bisa berhenti.

Ia tiduran di kasur yang ada memikirkan bagaimana caranya keluar membuatnya pusing, Satu– satunya yang ia pikirkan saat ini semoga saja Pein baik–baik saja dan Kakek tau bahwa mala mini Cucunya yang keras kepala di culik oleh Saudaranya sendiri.

Sampai di Apartemen miliknya Itachi tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang ia masih benar–benar cemas memikirkan keadaan Misa, Hingga sebuah ketukan dari pintu apartemennya terbuka Sasuke datang.

Rambut acak – acakan seperti biasa tapi kali ini dengan mata merah sepertinya tidur nya di sofa tadi terganggu.

"Sasuke, Ada apa?" Tanya Itachi duduk di meja belajarnya, Sasuke tiduran di tempat tidur milik Itachi.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kematian Shisui?" Tanya Sasuke, Itachi menganggkat bahu.

"Tolong jangan ingatkan aku tentang kematiannya, aku serasa bodoh saat itu." Ucap Itachi.

Flash Back On.

Itachi mendapat telfon dari Sasuke yang menyuruhnya segera menuju sebuah tempat yang ia tau sebagai tempat bersejarah Klan Uchiha sejak dulu.

Sayangnya semua itu terlambat di lihatnya Danzo menebas tubuh Shisui dengan tidak berperasaan dengan menggunakan Pedang milik Shisui sendiri di belakangnya Misa meringkuk ketakutan sangat ketakutan dan matanya sembab serta banyak memar yang mulai membiru.

Jiraiya, Mandara berserta anak buahnya datang dan langsung menyerbu Misa tak bisa bergerak karna masih syok melihat kejadian tersebut walaupun terlihat gesture ia ingin menggapai tubuh Shisui tergeletak mati karna mencoba menolongnya.

Itachi merengkuh Tubuh Misa yang masih terus menangis tanpa henti, Hatinya teriris melihat gadis yang dicintainya sejak dulu menangis dan tampak rapuh serta melihat Teman yang selama ini menjadi sosok kakak baginya mati di depan matanya sendiri.

Flash Back Off.

"Boleh aku tidur disini? Melihat Sakura yang sedang khawatir membuatku sedih dan pusing." Ungkap Sasuke. Itachi mengangguk lalu mengambil mengambil jaket biru miliknya.

"Aku ingin menemui Pein." Ucap Itachi lalu segera saja memacu mobil Pein yang masih ada bersamanya menuju rumah sakit.

Keadaan Rumah Sakit tampak cukup senyap karna ini memang sudah cukup larut.

Tapi tetap saja masih ada orang yang berlalu lalang.

Itachi masuk kedalam sebuah kamar perawatan di sana terdapat Pein yang sedang makan buah bersama Sasori.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Itachi, Pein hanya mengangguk saja.

"Jangan adukan ke konan ya." Ucap Pein dengan nada agak berbeda.

"Apa Misa sudah ketemu?" Tanya Sasori. Itachi menggeleng pelan

"Lalu ada apa kau kesini Itachi?" Tanya Pein yang menyadari Aura Itachi yang agak gelap Pein bisa merasakannya

"Ini mengenai Shisui Uchiha." Ucap Itachi Raut wajahnya mengeras.

To Be Continue...

* * *

Note: Update lagi,

Hiks, kadang author sedih nih di Chap kemarin ngga ada yang kasih ide tapi

ngga apa, Author masih punya cukup cadangan ide - ide yang belum habis.

Gimana ceritanya? tambah ok atau malah Ancur.

Di sini di selipin mengenai Shisui Uchiha teman akrabnya si Itachi.

SasuSaku tambah deket eh malah Itachi yang jauh dengan cintanya.

Kalau ada saran, silahkan kirim. Review?

Salam.

LovelyMina


	13. Chapter 13

Genre : romance & friendship

Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : sasusaku

Ranting: Teens

By: LovelyMina

* * *

KENAPA?

Pagi – pagi sekali Jiraiya dan Mandara sudah berada di teras ditemani dengan secangkir ocha yang masih panas dengan ramen.

"Aku rasa kita harus sekarang juga menjemput cucuku dari saudaraku itu." Ucap Jiraiya, Mandara menggeleng pelan lalu menenguk ocha miliknya.

"Ia pasti tidak akan datang, mungkin datang tapi ia akan menunggu hingga kita lengah." Ucap Mandara

"Aku hanya tidak ingin ada nyawa yang pergi kali ini, hanya karna sebuah buku tua usang itu." Ucap Jiraiya.

"Tenanglah lagipula semuanya tidak ingin Shisui meninggal." Ucap Mandara mulai menghibur sahabat karibnya tersebut.

"Semenjak kematian Shisui, ia mulai berubah drastic, lebih diam, lebih suka menyendiri, dan termenung, aku tidak menemukan sosok cucuku yang ramah seperti dulu, dan ia lebih profektive dalam menjaga Sakura." Ucap Jiraiya.

"Karna hanya Sakura yang menghilangkan kesepian dia, Yuiri dan Satsuki pasti pergi jauh untuk bisnis keluarga." Ujar Mandara.

"Tapi Yuiri dan Satsuki melakukan hal tersebut juga untuk dirinya." Jiraiya membantah perkataan Mandara.

"Disitulah masalahnya, cukup berada disampingnya atau ada saat ia butuh orangtuanya, Harusnya Yuiri dan Satsuki mengerti mengenai situasi milik Misa." Ucap Mandara. Jiraiya mengangguk paham.

Sakura bangun melihat Ino dan Tayuya masih tidur, Sakura keluar mencari Sasuke tapi tidak ketemu akhirnya ia menelfon Sasuke.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke mengangkat telfon miliknya.

"Kau ada dimana?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada cemas, mendengar nada cemas dari Sakura Sasuke menyeringai

"Kau merindukanku, eh?" Tanya Sasuke masih saja menggoda Sakura,

"Jangan menggodaku baka, kemarilah aku ingin bersamamu." Ucap Sakura dengan nada setengah merengek.

"Baiklah tunggu aku." Ucap Sasuke sambil mengambil kunci mobil Itachi.

Sedang Itachi ia berdiam diri di kamar pasien Pein dengan Sasori.

Itachi teringat masa lalunya.

Flash Back on.

Itachi sedang duduk di taman melihat Sasuke dan Sakura kecil bermain masak – masakan.

"Itachi Nii, Saku mau pulang, Misa Nee dimana?" Rengek Sakura sambil memandang Itachi dengan tatapan memelas.

"Tidak bisa, Misa Nee sendiri yang bilang akan menjemputmu kesini." Ujar Itachi

"Kau mainlah bersama Sasuke, ia sepertinya masih mau makan makananmu." Ucap Itachi sambil melirik ke sang adik yang sedang menatap Sakura dan Itachi secara bergantian.

"Apa benar Sasu mau makan lagi?" Tanya Sakura. Melihat bola mata emerland milik Sakura membuat Itachi mendesah pelan, jika sudah menggunakan Puppy Eyes andalan Sakura Itachi pasti akan langsung luluh.

"Terserah asal Sup tomat." Ucap Sasuke dengan enteng lalu kembali merangakai sebuah ilalang.

Sakura dan Sasuke mulai asyik kembali makan masakan Sakura, Itachi menggeram pelan menunggu Misa ternyata cukup lama namun ia langsung saja melihat Misa berjalan kearah mereka bertiga, ia sepertinya sakit karna wajahnya pucat dan di papah oleh Shisui.

Melihat kedatangan Misa dan Shisui Sakura bangun dan dengan ceria menghampiri Misa yang baru saja duduk di sebelah Itachi.

"Misa Nee kenapa, Sakit? Wajah Nee chan pucat?" Tanya Sakura dengan gerakan cepat menaruh telapak tangan kecil miliknya di Dahi Misa.

Sedang Shisui duduk di sebelah lainnya Itachi.

"Ia kenapa?" Tanya Itachi dengan khawatir.

"Aku melihatnya berdiri bersama serombongan orang mengelilingi jalanan di depan toko eskrim. Dan ternyata itu adalah korban tabrak lari dengan darah mengucur, membuatku bergidik ngeri." Cerita Shisui.

"Sepertinya ia sedikit trauma." Ucap Itachi sambil memandang Misa yang sudah duduk nyaman di tanah bersama Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Sasu ngatuk, Saku diam saja." Perintah Sasuke kecil lalu tiduran di paha kecil Sakura yang mulai tidur. Sakura heran

"Eh, tapi Saku mau pulang sudah hampir sore Sasu kita harus pulang." Ucap Sakura walau di pipi chubinya ada sedikit rona merah karna senang. Tapi percuma saja Sasuke sudah tertidur seakan tidak mau di bangunkan.

"Uaaa, Nee chan coba bangunkan Sasu, ia tidur di paha Saku." Ucap Sakura, Misa hanya tersenyum melihatnya lalu mulai berbicara.

"Sasu kun Ayo bangun, jika tidak, Nee chan tidak akan merestui mu menjadi suami Saku nanti." Ucap Misa dengan nada gombal sontak mata Sasuke terbuka dengan pandangan sedikit ngeri lalu segera bangun tapi ia masih menguap.

"Ayo kita pulang." Ucap Shisui bangun, semuanya bangun Sasuke di gendong di punggu oleh Itachi karna masih ngantuk begitu juga dengan Sakura yang sudah mulai terlelap di gendongan Shisui sedang Misa membawa tas milik Sakura dan Sasuke.

Sampai di depan rumah keluarga Tateishi Sakura turun dari gendongan Shisui dengan sedikit enggan.

"Sampai jumpa Sasu, Itachi Nii, Shisui Nii." Ucap Sakura dengan mengucek matanya yang mengantuk.

"Sampai nanti Saku, Misa Nee." Ucap Sasuke.

"Sampai Nanti Misa. Sakura." Ujar Shisui.

"Sampai jumpa besok Misa, Saku chan." Ujar Itachi sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Sakura, sedang Sakura hanya terkikik geli.

"Jangan gombal terhadap Sakura Itachi, sampai jumpa Shisui dan Sasu kun." Ucap Misa sambil menginjak pelan kaki Itachi.

Flash Back Off.

Itachi tersentak kaget melihat Sasori di depan pintu memanggil dirinya.

"Ayo Sarapan, jangan terus melihat kebelakang tapi harus melihat dan menjalankan yang ada didepan mata." Ucap Sasori mengetahui isi pikiran Itachi.

"Kau sarapan duluan saja dengan pein, aku ingin mencari udara dulu." Ucap Itachi.

"Misa akan memarahimu dan sedih jika melihat keadaanmu kacau seperti ini." Sasori kemudian berjalan pergi.

"Lebih baik ia berada disini, dan memarahiku." Ucap Itachi cuek lalu segera pergi

Rumah megah sangat bernuasa jepang dengan di halaman tersebut banyak bonsainya. Orochimaru sedang sibuk mengasah pisau kecil yang ia gunakan untuk mengukir bonsai – bonsai miliknya. Hingga suasa hening dan tentram di halaman tersebut terganggu dengan kedatangan Deidara yang cukup membawa hawa kesal.

"Ada apa Deidara?" Tanya Orochimaru yang masih sibuk mengukir bonsai khusus yang ia tangani miliknya.

"Nona muda, di kamar pingsan sepertinya luka dikakinya sepertinya semalam tidak cepat sembuh." Ujar Deidara.

"Kita tidak bisa menunda ini lebih lama lagi, siapkan pasukan inti sedang sisa pasukan berada disini, untuk menjaga wilayah." Ujar Orochimaru.

Deidara mengangguk, Misa yang tak sadarkan diri dibawa masuk kedalam mobil dengan Kabuto yang menyanggahnya, mereka menuju kuil milik Klan Uchiha karna Buku wasiat berada di situ.

Sampai disana Orochimaru berjalan paling depan dengan dibelakangnya Deidara yang menyanggah Misa.

Datang tepat waktu Mandara bersama Jiraiya dan anak buah Yamato menyerbu dengan taktik menyergap dari belakang, seluruh anak buah berhasil ditaklukan termasuk Hidan yang menjaga di dalam pintu masuk kuil.

Jiraiya, Mandara, Anko, Kakashi dan Itachi masuk ke dalam sedangkan semuanya berjaga di luar dan di tengah jalan masuk.

Jiraiya mulai bertarung dengan Orochimaru, Deidara dengan Mandara sedang Kabuto melawan Itachi dan Kakashi sekaligus, Anko sensei menghampiri Misa yang terbaring tidak berdaya.

Tapi semua itu tidak bertahan lama walau Orochimaru kalah jumlah tapi kekuatan mereka bertiga tidak dapat diragukan lagi Anko bertukar dengan Itachi, kini Itachi menghampiri Misa, saat berbalik Itachi melihat Orochimaru akan menebas tubuh Itachi dengan pedang Shisui. 'WUSsss' ada yang mendorong tubuh Itachi dan itu Misa yang kembali kesadarannya tapi Misa mengerang kesakitan kakinya kembali tergores dan kembali pingsan.

Rumah Sakit Suna terlihat cukup Ramai seperti biasanya, tapi kini di depan pintu Icu yang tertutup cukup banyak orang yang menunggu.

Sakura dan Temari menunggu di kursi penunggu bersama Sasuke,Gaara ,Naruto dan Anko Sensei. Sedang Itachi dan Kakashi sama – sama menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding rumah sakit. Sasori keluar dengan keringat yang cukup banyak.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Itachi langsung saja menuju Sasori.

"Keadaannya sudah lebih baik, melewati masa kritis namun ia belum sadar, jika kalian mau menemuinya, silahkan." Ucap Sasori menuju ruanganya.

Gaara bangkit langsung saja keluar membuat Temari dan Sakura yang melihatnya keheranan, Itachi yang melihat itu juga sama bingungnya namun tanpa basa–basi ia bergegas menyusul Gaara, yang ternyata menuju taman rumah sakit.

Gaara duduk dibangku itu sendirian hingga Itachi datang menemaninya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Itachi memandang prihatin

"Aku tau, aku selalu berada dipihak yang kalah." Ujar Gaara memulai mengeluarkan seluruh kekesalan dan kesedihan yang ia pendam sendirian, Itachi dengan sukarela mendengarkan seluruh isi hati dari anak terakhir keluarga Sabaku tersebut.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Itachi.

"Sejak kematian Shisui, ia lebih diam dan semenjak kau kembali lagi kesini ia juga masih diam, Sejak mengenalnya Aku menyukainya, kami sekelas sejak masuk sekolah yang sama terus menerus. Hingga kuberanikan untuk meminta Hatinya." Ujar Gaara lalu mengambil nafas.

"Tapi ia menolak, Karna Hatinya masih dimiliki Shisui, sejak dulu ia sudah bilang kepadaku, tapi aku tetap saja berada dimana ia membutuhkan semangat dan yang lainnya, ia tentu saja tidak keberatan karna ia selalu berbicara ia telah memperingatiku." Itachi mengangguk paham

"Awalnya memang aku masih memiliki perasaan cinta ini kepadanya, tapi lambat laun aku pun mulai bisa merubah, Walaupun aku tidak bisa menjadi Sosok kakak baginya aku akan menjadi Sosok Sahabat lelaki." Ujar Gaara dengan mantap.

"Masih ada Matsuri." Ucap Itachi, Gaara mengangguk tau.

Sementara itu dikamar rawat inap Sakura dan Sasuke masih berada disitu, Temari dan yang lainnya pergi keluar untuk mengisi perut mereka.

"Cepat Sadar Nee chan." Ucap Sakura sambil mengelus rambut coklat milik Misa.

Sementara yang dielus tersebut hanya diam tak merespon.

"Ia pasti akan sadar." Ujar Sasuke sambil memeluk Sakura dari belakang dengan rasa sayang.

Siangpun berganti malam, Sakura harus dibujuk dulu oleh Sasuke agar mau pulang dan makan.

"Besok kita kesini lagi Sakura." Ucap Sasuke yang mulai kehabisan kesabaran melihat tingkah Sakura yang mulai susah diatur. Tepat pada waktunya Itachi masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut

"Sakura, Sasuke pulanglah." Ucap Itachi.

"Tapi…" bantah Sakura dipotong oleh Itachi.

"Aku menjaganya disini, Misa juga pasti tidak ingin kau sakit karna menghawatirkanmu, sekarang pulang dan buatkan Sasuke sup tomat kesukaannya." Ucap Itachi lalu duduk dikursi dimana tadi Sakura duduk.

Selepas Kepergian Sakura dan Sasuke. Itachi diam menatap Misa yang masih menutup mata, hanya ada suara alat kedokteran yang menandakan jantung Misa Tateishi berdenyut.

"Jangan pernah berpikir aku akan meninggalkanmu lagi, aku disini menunggumu, menunggumu sadar." Ucap Itachi mencium kening Misa.

Malam ini, jam 7 malam Misa mulai terbangun, ia mengerang pelan dan matanya mulai menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang ada.

"Nee chan." Itulah yang ia dengar pertama kali dengan Sakura yang memeluk dirinya.

Mendengar Misa sudah sembuh dari sms yang Sasuke kirim kepadanya Itachi hanya tersenyum bahagia, di saat ia sedang meeting penting dengan perusahaan lain.

Itachi membeli bunga Lily ia sedang berjalan di Koridor rumah sakit bermaksud untuk menjenguk Misa yang memang masih dalam masa pemulihan. Namun yang ia temukan di kamar rawat Misa hanyalah seluruh perabotan Rumah sakit, Itachi menengok kearah kamar mandi yang terngaga besar tapi disana tidak ada orang akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menunggu siapa tau Misa berada bersama Sakura atau Sasuke.

Di tempat lain seseorang mengenakan baju putih – putih agak khas rumah sakit karna ditutupi dengan sebuah jaket hitam agak kebesaran, dan ia memakai sandal jepit. Rambutnya ia biarkan terurai saja dengan sebuah perban yang melekat di pergelangan kakinya.

Ia membeli tiket kereta api dengan uang yang berada di kantong jaket hitam tersebut, namun Kereta belum datang saat ia ingin berjalan kakinya menjadi nyeri kembali untunglah seseorang ibu tampak cukup muda membantunya berdiri dan mendudukan dirinya di tempat tunggu. Ruang tunggu tersebut sangatlah sepi sebab ini sudah menjelang makan malam hanya ada beberapa petugas pemeriksa di loket dan jalan keluar – masuk stasiun.

"Kau sakit, tapi kenapa memaksakan diri untuk berjalan?" Tanya Ibu tersebut.

"Aku harus ke pemakaman konoha." Ucap Misa dengan tersendat – sendat lalu mulai menangis kecil.

"Kau kehilangan orang pentingmu ya? Aku juga merasakannya." Ucap Sang ibu dengan sendu.

"Apa maksud ibu?" Tanya Misa.

"Anakku menghilang kurang lebih kini seharusnya sudah besar sekiranya umur 15 atau besok 16." Ucap Sang ibu.

"Menghilang bagaimana?" Tanya Misa masih agak terisak.

"Itu salahku sebenarnya, aku mendapat telfon suamiku kecelakan sedang kritis di rumah sakit, aku langsung saja menyebrang ke Kereta lain, tapi begitu aku sadar, aku langsung kembali dan tak menemukan putriku di sana." Ucap Ibu tersebut.

"Maaf membuatmu Sedih, namaku Misa Tateishi." Ucap Misa memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Oh ya hampir lupa, aku Mebuki Haruno." Ucap Sang ibu, mendengar nama itu Misa menangis kencang membuat Mebuki harus memeluk dan mengelusnya terlebih dahulu baru ia tenang.

"Ada apa, apa namaku begitu buruk hingga membuatmu menangis?" Tanya Mebuki masih setia mengusap punggung Misa untuk menenangkan perasaannya saat ini.

"Sakura, Sakura Haruno, berambut Pink dan bermata Emerland." Isaknya, Mebuki tak bisa membendung air matanya saat itu juga ia langsung memeluk Misa dengan penuh Haru dan rasa berterima kasih.

"Kau mau kemana, dengan kondisimu yang seperti ini, kemungkinan besar kau akan jatuh pingsan jika memfosir tubuhmu?" Tanya Mebuki.

"Aku harus ke pemakaman umum Konoha, Sehabis itu aku akan mempertemukan ibu dengan Sakura, Maaf jika kesannya aku menghalangi ibu bertemu dengan Sakura tapi pemakaman itu lebih." Ucap Misa tak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya karna tak sanggup.

"Aku mengerti, dan akan membantumu bertemu seseorang dipemakaman Konoha, Ayo kubantu." Ucap Mebuki yang ternyata juga akan ke Konoha. Mereka berdua masuk kedalam Kereta dan memulai perjalanan menuju Konoha.

Begitu semua sadar akan Hilangnya Misa, Mereka segera berkumpul di ruang rapat kakek Jiraiya, Itachi tidak hadir, ia lebih baik segera pergi menuju Suatu tempat yang menurutnya kemana Misa pergi.

Di ruang Rapat Jiraiya.

"Kira – kira dimana Misa?" Tanya Yamato mengambil alih, Jiraiya sedang berada dihalaman tak bisa di ganggu semua termenung termasuk Sakura dan Sasuke yang juga tidak tau. Tsunade dan Mandara bangkit mereka berdua memutuskan untuk menemui Jiraiya yang sedang termenung.

"Kemana sekiranya ia pergi menurutmu Jiraiya?" Tanya Mandara, Jiraiya menenguk Sake menggeleng pelan.

"Aku masih belum bisa memahami jalan pikiran cucuku satu–satunya itu." Ucap Jiraiya

"Menurutmu, bagaimana Tsunade?" Tanya Mandara berbalik bertanya kepada Tsunade.

"Aku mungkin akan pergi ke tempat Dan berada." Ucap Tsunade dengan kurang yakin.

"Ayo kita pergi ke Konoha." Ajak Mandara lalu bangkit mulai merenggangkan semua ototnya yang terasa Kaku itu.

"Bagaimana mungkin ia Ke Konoha dengan kondisi seperti itu?" Tanya Tsunade tidak percaya.

"Memang Di Konoha ada apa?" Tanya Jiraiya kembali meneguk Sake miliknya.

"Hati Misa masih Milik Shisui ia belum bisa membuka Hatinya untuk Itachi, dan Makam Shisui berada di Konoha, kalian bersiap saja besok pagi, kita pergi nanti pagi." Ucap Mandara lalu pergi pulang.

Malam mulai berganti dengan fajar yang mulai terlihat walau tak terlalu cerah, Karna Semalam kota Konoha telah diguyur oleh Hujan deras.

Kereta tujuan Konoha berhenti jam 7 pagi di Stasiun Konoha, Mebuki masih setia menemani Misa Hingga sampai di depan Gerbang Pemakaman Umum Tersebut.

"Kau Mau aku temani mencari Nisan Orang pentingmu Sayang?" Tanya Mebuki menggenggam Erat tangan Misa yang dingin.

"Tidak perlu, Aku hafal letaknya, sebaiknya Ibu pergi menemui Ayah Sakura dan bawa ia kemari, tak usah terburu–buru karna aku akan berada di sini lama Hingga seseorang datang menemuiku." Ucap Misa.

"Baiklah jika itu memang yang terbaik untukmu, Jaga dirimu." Ucap Mebuki perlahan meninggalkan Misa sendirian di depan gerbang pemakaman yang Luas tersebut.

Misa tak langsung masuk kedalam Pemakaman umum tersebut ia pergi membeli Setangkai Lily Putih di toko bunga.

Ia mulai berjalan tertatih–tatih memasuki Pemakaman tersebut mencari Sebuah Nisan dan Akhirnya ia berlutut mengusap Batu Nisan berukiran sebuah nama 'Shisui Uchiha' ia meneteskan air matanya lagi.

"Maaf lama tak mengunjungimu Shisui." Misa berbicara sendiri hanya ada deru angin yang menemaninya di Tempat sepi tersebut.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu di Sana, Apa kau Bahagia, apa kau masih mencintaiku?" Tanya Misa dengan bahu yang agak bergetar.

"Semenjak kepergianmu, Aku tetap tidak bisa Melupakanmu walau hanya sehari saja, kau selalu memenuhi Relung Hatiku dan Di setiap Mimpiku Shisui." Ujar Misa tak mempermasalahkan Air yang mulai membasahi seluruh tubuhnya Hujanpun Mulai turun kembali.

"Kau tau, Konoha kini tengah Hujan, ini bagaikan Konoha yang menangis menggantikan Air Mataku yang telah banyak keluar akhir–akhir ini." Masih saja bisa berbicara seperti itu.

"Andaikan Aku bertemu denganmu sekarang, apa yang akan kau ucapkan melihat keadaanku yang begitu buruk?" Tanya Misa masih saja setia mengusap Nisan tersebut.

Misa merasakan Tubuhnya tak terkena Air hujan lagi, ia mengangkat mukanya keatas melihat apa yang terjadi dan yang ia lihat adalah Itachi berpakaian serba Hitam dengan Sebuah payung di tangan kanannya.

"Kenapa kau ada disini Itachi?" Tanya Misa heran.

"Shisui tidak ingin kau seperti ini, ayo duduk sebentar atur Nafasmu dulu." Ucap Itachi menaruh payung di tangan kirinya dan tangan kanannya kini kembali merengkuh tubuh Misa dan membawanya duduk di sebuah Bangku yang ada.

Itachi memeluknya mencoba memberi kehangatan yang ada dari dirinya, sedang Misa Mulai menangis sambil memukul Dada Itachi pelan.

"KENAPA mencintaimu sangat sulit Itachi?" Tanya Misa mulai kehilangan kesadaran karna Lelah dan Itachi masih setia memeluknya mengecup puncak kepala Misa.

"Karna kau masih Memberi Hatimu sepenuhnya kepada Shisui, Misa." Ucap Itachi pelan sambil tetap mempertahankan pelukannya.

Misa Dream's On.

Ia berada di tempat serba putih, ia pun memakai pakaian putih semua ia berjalan kearah sebuah titik dan ia melihat Itachi berdiri di hadapannya namun Saat ia ingin menggapai Tubuh Itachi, Tubuh Itachi berubah menjadi Shisui Uchiha.

Pemuda tersebut masih tampak tegap dan berwibawa seperti ia ingat terakhir kali, namun Misa malah jatuh terduduk di hadapan Shisui yang senantiasa tersenyum.

"Shisui." Panggil Misa pelan. Shisui ikut terduduk berhadapan dengan Misa.

"Ada Apa, aku disini?" Tanya Shisui.

"Cobalah mengerti Misa, sudah lama aku meninggalkanmu tapi kenapa Hatimu masih setia berada di hatiku?" Tanya Shisui

"Aku tidak tau." Ucap Misa

"Dengarkan Ini dan masukan kedalam hatimu." Ucap Shisui memegang kedua pundak Misa mencoba agar ia bisa memandang secara langsung Mata Gadis yang selalu ia cintai hingga akhir Hayatnya.

"Walau kita berbeda dunia, tapi aku tetap akan mengawasimu, menjadi pelindung disetiap kali kau rapuh, Jika kau rindu kepadaku, Ajaklah Itachi untuk mengunjungi makamku. Aku selalu ada di Hatimu, aku selalu bisa melihatmu dari tempatku kini tinggal, Walau kini kau tak melihatku tapi kau masih bisa merasakan cinta tulusku di hatimu." Ucap Shisui.

"Kini, Cobalah membuka Hatimu, aku tau kau mulai membuka Hatimu untuk Itachi, Perlahan– lahan tapi pasti kau akan mulai bisa mencintai Itachi, bahkan lebih besar cintamu untuknya. Aku Bahagia jika kau bahagia, dan aku sedih jika kau juga sedih." Ucap Shisui, Misa masih terdiam.

"Aku Bahagia jika kau sudah menemukan cintamu lagi, Kini bangulah Putri, semua orang menunggumu." Ucap Shisui mencium kening Misa.

Misa Dream's Off.

Misa terbangun yang pertama kali ia lihat tubuh kekar Itachi yang masih senantiasa memeluknya

"Itachi bangun." Ucap Misa pelan, Itachi pun bangun masih dengan Seyuman tulus yang tertempel di wajah rupawannya.

"Sudah bisa menentukan hatimu?" Tanya Itachi seolah tau isi pikirannya

"Aku sedang mencoba." Ucap Misa pelan.

Itachi dan Misa sama–sama menoleh kearah kanan melihat Jiraiya, Tsunade, Mandara, Sakura dan yang lainnya beramai–ramai berjalan menuju Misa dan Itachi.

Yuiri, Tsunade dan Sakura yang memeluk Misa lebih dulu melepas rindu dan kasih sayang yang sangat besar. Sasuke menepuk pundak Itachi dengan senang. Hingga semua kegiatan melepas rindupun terhenti mendengar suara Mebuki Haruno yang menggandeng seorang Lelaki yang terlihat seperti Suaminya.

"Dimana ia, Sakura?" Tanya Mebuki tidak percaya bersama Kizashi Haruno.

"Ibu, Ayah?" Tanya Sakura agak ragu kemudian menoleh melihat Misa yang masih asyik bergandeng dengan Tsunade dan Yuiri.

"Peluklah mereka, Kau berhak mendapat kebahagiaan." Ujar Misa

"Nee chan." Teriak Sakura lalu berlari memeluk Kizashi dan Mebuki Haruno dengan senang.

"Ibu takkan pergi untuk kerja, ibu akan menjadi ibu rumah tangga." Ucap Yuiri dengan rasa bersalah, Misa mengangguk senang akhirnya orang tuanya paham apa yang sedari dulu ia inginkan.

3 Years ago.

Hari ini, Konoha High School tampak ramai, banyak mobil yang berjejer di parkiran sekolah tersebut, Upacara kelulusan tersebut berjalan dengan meriah Sakura berjalan kearah Misa dan Itachi yang berada di pintu Aula besar memandangnya.

"Selamat. Akhirnya kau lulus juga Sakura chan." Ujar Itachi mencubit pipi chubby Sakura dengan gemas.

"Jangan sentuh milikku Itachi Nii." Ucap Seseorang dengan cepat menarik dan Memeluk Sakura dari belakang.

"Ayolah Sasuke masa terhadap Kakakmu sendiri pelit sih." Ucap Itachi setengah menggoda Sasuke.

"Urusi saja kekasihmu sendiri." Ucap Sasuke sambil menjulurkan Lidahnya.

Sementara itu di bagian aula lain terlihat Misa menghampiri Gaara dan Matsuri.

"Hay." Sapa Misa setengah takut dan Gugup.

"Misa, ada apa?" Tanya Gaara sedang Matsuri hanya diam saja sambil mengetatkan lengan Gaara di pelukannya.

"Ini, aku tidak pantas memakainya." Ucap Misa melepas kalung pemberian Gaara.

"Tidak, Kau sangat berhak, kita selalu berteman, anggap kalau itu kalung persahabatan kita, aku sebagai Sahabat lelakimu." Ujar Gaara melepas pelukan Matsuri kembali memakaikan Kalung tersebut.

Sedang di tempat Lain Neji dan Sai sedang mengobrol dengan Ino dan Tenten.

"Jadi bisa Senpai jelaskan kenapa fotoku ada di Wallpaper handphonemu?" Tanya Tenten dengan penuh penekanan.

"Itu, tak masalah dari mana aku dapat foto itu yang penting itu foto cewek yang kusukai." Ucap Neji mulai kembali berkilah terhadap Tenten, Ino menarik Tangan Sai menjauhi Tenten dan Neji.

"Huh, untunglah Neji tidak memberi tau Tenten jika, Foto itu aku yang berikan." Ucap Ino menceritakan mengenai Foto tersebut kepada Sai.

"Dasar Jahil." Ucap Sai

Sementara itu Hinata tidak sengaja menabrak Naruto yang sedang berjalan.

"Gomen Naruto Senpai." Ucap Hinata mukanya kini bersemu merah

"Tidak apa–apa. Dan apa kau Sakit Hinata?" Ucap Naruto melihat wajah Hinata yang mulai kemerahan itu.

"Ah ano, ini tidak seperti yang Senpai bayangkan." Ucap Hinata agak tergagap–gagap

"Memang apa yang kubayangkan?" Tanya Naruto mulai tertawa

"Entahlah." Ucap Hinata lesuh.

"Mau jadi Pacarku Hinata?" Tanya Naruto tanpa Malu

"Eh…" ucap Hinata heran tapi Hinata tetap mengangguk mau.

"TEME, AKU PUNYA PACAR." Teriak Naruto dengan Volume tingkat Dewa yang setara dengan Jeritan kencang Ino, Shikamaru yang merasa terganggu akan Teriakan itupun bangkit dari kursi dan mulai mencari tempat untuk tidur di luar tapi duk. Karna Shikamaru berjalan agak sempoyongan ia terjatuh menindih seseorang yang ternyata Temari dan 'Waw' bibir mereka saling bertemu.

Naurto, Kiba dan Chouji yang melihatnya bersuit – suit keras sekali, sedang yang lainnya tertawa gembira.

Sakura dan Sasuke keluar dari keramaian yang ada mereka duduk di bangku di luar.

"Rasanya ini seperti sebuah keajaiban." Ucap Sakura matanya masih bergitu mencerminkan kebahagiaan yang mendalam.

"Padahal kemarin seperti pertama kali kita bertemu." Ucap Sasuke menimpali Sakura, Sakura menganguk mengiyakan.

Flash Back On.

Sasuke kecil sedang di taman bermain bersama Itachi dilihatnya 2 orang perempuan yang ia kenal sebagai sahabat kakaknya dan seorang gadis kecil yang berambut pink mirip permen gulali.

"Hay Misa, Sakura, Sasuke kenalkan Ini Sakura." Ucap Itachi memperkenalkan Gadis berambut pink. Sedang yang di perkenalkan hanyalah diam memandang penuh rasa tanda Tanya.

"Sakura ini Sasuke, adiknya Itachi Nii." Misa memberitau Sakura.

Sakura memandang Sasuke dari bawah keatas dan berhenti di rambut Sasuke.

"Rambutnya mirip pantat ayam." Ucap Sakura lalu duduk di tanah dan mulai memetik beberapa dedaunan dan memasaknya dengan tanah.

"Kau sendiri Jidatnya lebar melebihi rata – rata yang ada." Ucap Sasuke tidak mau kalah dan duduk berhadapan dengan Sakura yang sibuk memasak.

"Makan dulu baru berkomentar tentang Jidat orang." Ucap Sakura ketus sambil memasukan berbagai dedaunan kedalam Mulut Sasuke.

"Uhuk, Uhuk." Sasuke batuk–batuk karna di suruh menelan paksa semua Daun yang masuk kedalam mulutnya, sedang Misa dan Itachi hanya tertawa melihat keduanya bermain. Dan Sakura berserta Sasuke kini mulai akrab dan lebih sering bermain bersama.

Flash Back off.

"Mentang – mentang sudah punya pacar, malah asyik berduaan di tempat sepi." Celetuk Naruto sambil menggandeng Hinata.

"Jidat, kau tidak sedang melakukan Hal mesumkan kepada Sasuke senpai?" Tanya Ino.

"Adanya Sasuke yang melakukan hal Mesum kepadanya Ino." Ucap Itachi menimpali dahi Sasuke dan Sakura membentuk sikut – sikut bertanda mereka kesal.

"Kami mau merayakan kelulusan di kedai Ramen Ichikaru, Mau ikut?" Ajak Tenten

"Nanti Kami menyusul." Ucap Sasuke menjawab ajakan Tenten.

Dan disinilah mereka, Misa, Itachi, Sakura dan Sasuke berdiri di depan Makam Shisui kecuali Misa yang berlutut mengelus Nisan tersebut.

"Sekarang Hari kelulusan Sakura, Sasuke sudah berkerja di perusahaan Uchiha tahun lalu, semoga kau senang Kini Sakura telah menemukan Keluarganya seperti Mimpi kita dulu Saat menemukan Sakura di Stasiun Suna dulu." Ucap Misa menceritakan hal penting menurutnya.

"Semoga kau bahagia kini, karna aku kini juga Bahagia." Ucap Misa menaruh sebuah Kertas di atas makam Shisui.

"Jika ada waktu nanti kami mampir lagi Shisui." Ujar Itachi.

"Terima kasih Nii chan." Ucap Sakura, sedang Sasuke mengangguk pelan.

Mereka ber empat berjalan pergi, menjauh dari makam Shisui menuju kedai Ichikaru, di mana semua sahabat mereka sedang berkumpul menunggu mereka, merayakaan kelulusan Sakura dan kawan – kawan.

Kertas yang di taruh oleh Misa di makam Shisui :

_Sejak awal ku bertemu denganmu, aku tau kaulah yang bisa membuatku berubah_

_Yang dapat memberiku kebebasan dan kecintaan dengan bebas_

_Ku tau kau begitu tulus mencintaiku melebihi siapapun_

_Karna itulah hati ini sulit menerima cinta lain_

_Saat kita menemukan cahaya hidupku 'Sakura Haruno'_

_Kita saling berjanji akan menjaganya bersama dan membantunya menemukan keluarganya_

_Hingga maut menjemputmu, membuatku harus berjuang seorang diri menjaga cahaya hidupku_

_Cahaya yang masih menyala tapi tak sehangat dulu karna kehangatan yang kau berikan kepadaku_

_Mulai hilang dan pudar seakan habis dimakan oleh waktu_

_Kini cahayaku menemukan keluarganya, persis seperti apa yang kita impikan sejak awal_

_Terima kasih telah memberikanku kebahagiaan_

_Kebahagiaan yang kau berikan karna telah memperbolehkanku mencintaimu_

_Memberbolehkanku menjadikanmu sebagai sandaran hidupku _

_Saat kau pergi, ku kehilangan Sandaran hidupku._

_Hingga ia datang, sahabat kita adik bagimu 'Itachi Uchiha'_

_Ia datang mencoba memperbaiki kesalahannya dulu_

_Dan ia berhasil melakukannya menjagaku kini hingga nanti_

_Sama sepertimu ia memberikan cinta yang begitu tulus kepadaku_

_Tapi aku agak ragu karna Hatiku masih milikmu_

_Kini kuputuskan berkat restumu dahulu kubuka hati ini_

_Mencoba kembali menata hidup dan hati yang telah hancur berantakan_

_Dan kumulai berhasil menjalani hidup ini bersamanya_

_Hingga akhir nanti _

_Kuharap kau menepati janjimu. Untuk bahagia di atas sana karna kini kutelah bahagia_

_Terima kasih Shisui Uchiha_

_Yang selalu mencintaimu _

_Misa Tateishi _

* * *

Note:

Akhirnya Selesai Juga Fict ini, Senang, lega dan Sedih bercampur jadi satu deh.

Makasih yang udah baca, review, follow dan sebagainya...

Maaf jika masih belum berkenan mengenai ceritanya.

Endingnya jika kurang memuaskan.

dan Misa yang terlihat lebih menonjol disini GOMEN.

Aku menunggu Review kalian, ingin tau kesan kalian mengenai cerita ini.

Maaf jika terlalu lama untuk Update.

salam

LovelyMina


End file.
